


Atonement

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Re-Write, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, light and darkness were united in a fight for survival. With their triumphant, came the division of magic, light and dark. As the heroes of Storybrooke return from the Underworld, an old threat is upon them. One that Merlin and Nimue had to defeat together. Not everything is at it seems, and as always, Rumplestiltskin is in the centre of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Belle, I know whatever you read here will probably break your heart but you deserve to know the truth of what I am about to do."
> 
> Not everything is at it seems and just like every other time that he has a plan, Rumplestiltskin must put on the villain front to save the people he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't really driven to tears by my other fic, "Sacrifice" which is a re-write of 5x11 Swan Song. This one however is a missing scene for said episode and a speculation of what will happen in the Season 5 finale. So this will be two parts...and I will mark it as in progress, especially if 5b proves to be a disappointment.
> 
> Anyway, here you go!

“Belle? Please say something.”

Belle just stared at her husband. He had gone earlier and had met with Emma at his shop. Apparently, the saviour wanted to go to the Underworld to save Killian and Rumple’s blood was the key in opening the portal to and from that place.

“Oh Rumple,” began Belle, hugging him tight. “I’m very proud of you for doing the right thing.”

Rumple was glad for the hug because Belle could not see the conflict in his eyes. He was going to tell her everything but not right now. At least he had one last day to be with her.

“You are a hero,” said Belle as they broke apart. “I know you’re going to get through this and do what’s right.”

Rumple nodded forcing himself to smile. “I know.”

But doing what’s right meant a huge sacrifice but Rumple didn’t dare voice it out. Everything was at the right place and Rumplestiltskin could finally do what he had wanted to for so long. The only catch is, would he? Or would he chose what he wanted versus what was right? Was he really a hero?

He hugged Belle one last time and cherished the last few moments he had with her. There was no turning back once he opens the portal to the Underworld. Just like Neverland, it was going to be a one-way trip.

“Do you want me to accompany you?” asked Belle.

“No sweetheart,” began Rumple as he put on his coat. “I’d rather you stay here. Things will get better, I promise.”

“I’ll see you soon, Rumplestiltskin,” said Belle. “Maybe sooner than you think.”

Rumple could only nod as Belle kissed him on the lips. One last moment, one last kiss. They broke apart and Rumple forced himself to smile, to be brave. He was doing all this for her, no matter what, it was for Belle.

Once a good distance from his home, he took the envelope he had inside his jacket and studied it. His last confession to the woman he loved. It broke his heart to write it, and it will probably break Belle’s heart. May he come back from the Underworld or not, he knew one thing for sure, Belle would never forgive him for this last act of betrayal.

He used magic to hide the envelope in the shop where he knew Belle would find it once they had left. He sighed and made his way to the lake but someone stood in his way.

“Regina,” said Rumple but he continued to walk forward. “If you’re here to yell at me, can we do it there so you and Mary Margaret can do it at the same time. I’m hardly in the mood for a lecture.”

Regina studied him but her expression wasn’t that of hatred, in fact it was the opposite of what Emma had worn when she was in the shop earlier.

“You’re tricking everyone again,” said Regina, eyeing her old mentor. “I know you, Gold. You’ve always wanted to be rid of the Darkness. You didn’t take it all in just because you wanted power.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think,” said Rumple, ignoring his previous student and walking on. Regina followed him.

“What’s your plan?”

“I don’t have a plan,” replied Rumple and he knew he shouldn’t have answered that too quickly because Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

“You sound like you’ve given up,” said Regina. “That doesn’t sound like the man who just inherited an ocean of dark magic. And that’s the thing as well, when you were full Dark One, your magic was just that, evil. Now, I look at you and it feel different. It isn’t dark magic...but something else.”

“You know,” began Rumple turning to face her. “Of all the students I’ve had over the centuries, you Regina, have to be the one I am proudest of all.” With that said, he teleported to the lake leaving a confused Regina.

Regina eyed where Gold had stood. Something was wrong and Emma was mistaken. Gold was the Dark One again but there was something else, something he was hiding and Regina was going to figure it out.

* * *

_Belle,_

_I know whatever you read here will probably break your heart but you deserve to know the truth of what I am about to do._

_The plan to trap all the Dark Ones in Excalibur and use that to stab the Dark One wouldn’t have worked. It would have just given the person who used Excalibur all the powers of the Darkness, making an unstoppable Dark One. Emma had chosen to do be the sacrifice and Regina as the one to use the sword. I didn’t want this to happen for one reason, Henry._

_The boy has been through enough. He had lost his father and I would not let him witness one mother kill the other. So when the two asked for the sword, I enchanted it to transfer the Darkness to me. Then I would go to the Underworld and exchange my soul for Emma’s, making sure all the Darkness inside of me will stay trapped in the Underworld forever. With me in the Underworld, no one can open the portal and the Darkness will be trapped forever._

_I guess my plans are still the same, but instead of Emma, it will be Killian who I am exchanging my life for. A bit ironic if you take into account my feelings for the man. But I have to do this, it is the only way to make sure the Darkness doesn’t destroy the world we live in, that you live in._

_Emma and the others believed that I took on the Darkness because of power. It is the reason I put forward. After all the things I’ve done, I don’t wish to be treated like a hero. I am only a man trying to make amends for everything horrible I’ve done in my life._

_This trip is one-way for me. I did this when I thought you never wanted to see me again. I was too shocked when you came back. It was like fate was testing me. But every ounce of Darkness is inside of me, and to save the people I care about...I have to do this._

_There’s a whole world out there for you, Belle. Maybe one day, like Regina, you’ll find another True Love. I am truly blessed that I was loved by a woman like you. I am sorry for everything._

_With this last betrayal, I know you can never find it in your heart to forgive me. There’s a potion in the shop which will make you forget about me. Make you forget about all the pain and betrayal, I’ve put you through._

_You deserve to be happy, Belle. You deserve to be with someone who tells you the truth face to face and not in a letter._

_Whatever happens, I love you Belle. With my dying breathe, I will love you. What makes me take a step forward in what I am doing is the knowledge that I am doing this to save you._

_You said once before, “Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.” Thank you for showing me that. For believing that a coward can be a hero._

_I love you, Belle. Goodbye._

_Rumple_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Posted on tumblr: http://wierdogal.tumblr.com/post/134853335808/atonement-ouat-fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with the gang in the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so anyone reading my other fic "Sacrifice might be spoiled. So here's my take on what may or may not happen on 5b (and I think it won't but a girl can dream).

 

He never thought he would willingly (and breathing) go back to the Underworld but there he was. He had seen Cora and Milah and Peter Pan went to see him in the copy of his shop. But they were more concerned in finding Hook who they managed to locate on the docks, living in his ship.

Rumplestiltskin should have thought of that. But now that the man was convinced of who they were and that they did have an escape plan, they all retreated to the Charmings' loft. Merlin had been found by Regina, Robin and Henry and Rumple was surprised by the sorcerer's appearance. Not because he looked young, but because he felt familiar.

"Your problem," he heard Cora begin to explain. "Is that if you want Killian Jones to leave the Underworld, a soul must take his place."

"Meaning," added Peter Pan. "One of your party must remain."

A silence fell on the loft and Rumplestiltskin knew everyone was thinking about him and just kicked the bucket. "I'm staying."

All eyes turned on him, Emma and Killian of course were glaring.

"What's the catch?" demanded Emma.

"No catch," replied Rumple. "I stay here. I am the Dark One of all Dark Ones. I can probably rule this place. Something, I've always wanted to do. Take your Captain and go back to the living world."

"Why should we even believe a thing you say?" hissed Killian. "You've manipulated things before just to betray us in the end."

"Because you all want me to stay," said Rumple plainly. "I know you're planning on sneaking up and getting a drop of my blood to open the portal. Here." He offered a vial of his blood to Hook who eyed it suspiciously. "Still, don't believe me?" He took the dagger then without hesitation cut his own palm and conjured a vial where he took some of his blood and handed the vial to Emma.

"There," said Rumple. "You have my blood. You all saw me take it. You can now go home and have your happy ending, no longer worrying about Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One."

Regina caught how he referred to himself and the Dark Ones as separate beings but just before she could point it out, Rumple disappeared in a wave of purple smoke.

"Gee," began Cora. "I wonder where he gets the attitude from."

Two voices replied at the same time.

"Probably his father."

"Probably his grandfather."

Milah groaned and turned to Cora. "You really had to bait them into an argument, Cora." Cora shrugged with a small smile as Merlin and Peter turned to each other.

"I'm pretty sure he inherited that from you," said Merlin, glaring at the younger man.

"Oh yeah maybe he did," replied Peter Pan sarcastically. "Because at least I was part of Rumple's life. Unlike someone who had the time to visit the Land Without Magic and talk to the Saviour as a girl but not to...oh you know check-up on his own grandson."

"I was a tree," argued Merlin. "What was your excuse? You abandoned your own son."

"That's because your true love placed a curse on me to despise my own son," answered Peter. "A tree? Yeah right. Yet you still had magic to travel through realms. I'm glad you had your priorities in check."

Milah groaned and glared at Cora who waved her hand. The arguments decreased in volume. They could still hear the two going at each other's throats but at least it wasn't in any decibels that would give them a headache.

"Merlin and Nimue had a child?" asked Emma as she turned from Milah to Cora. "Merlin never mentioned that before."

"Her name was Vivienne," said Milah.

"And Rumple doesn't know and he will not know until the time is right," added Cora.

"Why?" asked Regina. "If Rumplestiltskin is the grandson of Merlin, why wasn't he born with magic."

"Vivienne was an immortal. During that time a great war of magic was taking place between magic users. It was between human magic users and the fairies. Well the fairies who didn't like humans having power." explained Cora. "Vivienne was of course a great magic user because her parents were the two humans who drank from the Holy Grail, granting them power and immortality. Since Merlin turned the grail into Excalibur, no one was granted the same power."

"Then the war turned. A fairy on the side of the humans, the White Fairy was dying and the only one qualified to inherit her power was Vivienne but that would make her partially a fairy as well." continued Milah. "You would think that was ok. But she had already been a month pregnant with Rumple. When she had inherited the fairy's power, she used a lot of her own to protect the human baby growing inside her. Fairy magic was unpredictable, especially exposing such a young infant to it."

"Vivienne used all the magic she could muster to protect her own child as well as end the war between the fairies and humans," said Cora. "With her best friend's help, they imprisoned the fairies wishing to rid the world of humans. But then a bigger problem occurred. Vivienne's child would not survive birth because her magic would recognize her to be in danger and they would stop whatever it was that was harming her."

"Meaning Rumplestiltskin," answered Regina.

"Correct," said Milah. "Vivienne tried with all her will to control her magic and not harm her child and she succeeded. She managed to protect Rumple but it took a toll on her life."

"And Nimue blames her own grandson for the death of her daughter," said Merlin, finally looking up at the group. He and Peter Pan ended their argument and was now part of their discussion.

"She doesn't just blame Rumple," added Peter. "She blamed us both. She cursed me to not love my own son. She said that if her own daughter was not going to have a happy ending then the person who killed her won't have one as well."

"I tried to make her take it back," said Merlin.

"You could have done better if you had not tampered with Blue's memories," hissed Peter. "She could have helped us."

"And risk the chance of another war," argued Merlin. "I erased Blue's memories because it had to be done. She was going to have it back when the her sister broke the prison we sent her in."

"You did it because you knew she would take the first chance in helping her best friend's son," said Peter. "You erased her memories because you needed Rumple to bait Nimue and capture her. But you failed and it cost Rumple his life. His whole life has been one suffering after the other. You could have helped him. You could have taken the curse from me but you didn't."

"How dare you?" demanded Merlin. "Rumple is my grandson. I wanted nothing but what was best for him."

"Really?" said Peter, not backing down. "Your true love blamed Rumple for the death of your daughter. How do I know that you don't blame his as well?"

"We're not going to get anywhere with you two at each other's throats," said Milah and Killian was surprised at how level headed she was, especially concerning the man who had killed her. "What we need to do know is convinced Rumple to go back to the living world?"

"First we need to figure out where he went," said Cora.

Regina tried to comprehend everything she had just learned about her mentor. Sighing she thought about how different Rumplestiltskin has become since the first time Regina met him. But there was still something that defined the spinner, the Dark One and whoever he was now and Regina knew where he had gone.

* * *

"You planned this all along didn't you?"

Rumple sighed. He thought nobody would have possibly think about finding him at the well where he and Belle had married after he had given them their way out of the Underworld but of course his previous student wasn't going to let slip the last opportunity to push his buttons.

He remained quiet as he felt Regina stopped a few feet from him.

"When Emma and I went to your shop," continued Regina. "You planned this. I asked Emma to tell me what you told her that day. And you didn't do it for power. You did for one reason and one reason alone."

"And what reason would that be?" asked Rumple not looking back at her.

"You didn't want Henry to lose another parent."

There it was. It wasn't a specific mention but it was still there. Baelfire. Rumple could feel the pressure on his chest, the burden on his shoulders and the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Regina was of course right. Rumple didn't think Emma's plan would work but he had to be sure to save her...not for her sake but for Henry's sake. The boy had been through enough. Rumple was not going to stand by and watch Henry lose another parent.

"I wasn't sure it was going to work," admitted Rumple. "I enchanted the blade to suck all the Darkness, even from Emma and Killian and transfer it to me." He felt Regina finally stand by his side. "I guess it did transfer to me because I pulled Excalibur from the stone. All speculations but it's all I got."

"You hatched this plan to keep the other person in your life safe," continued Regina.

"The Darkness would destroy our world," said Rumple. "I had to make sure that they were trapped somewhere they could never hurt Belle."

"Rumple," began Regina. "You doing this will probably hurt her as well."

"Henry shouldn't have called her back," said Rumple. "She was going to leave Storybrooke and finally had the adventure she always wanted. She doesn't love me anymore."

"How can you say that?" asked Regina, her annoyance at how stubborn her mentor could be evident in her voice.

"Just before I dueled with Hook, I told her that if I did win that I would be waiting by the well where we were married and if that she showed up I knew she felt the same way about me," said Rumple. "Well I won, she showed up only to crush my heart." He turned to Regina and his tears were falling now. "If she didn't want to try and mend our relationship, she shouldn't have gone to the well. I would have understood if she hadn't but she went there and I thought we were going to have a chance."

"But she did come back," reasoned Regina.

"Because she thought I was a hero," hissed Rumple, his anger rising. "I'm just a man, a coward. Belle sees a hero but I'm not. The person she loves is the illusion of a hero underneath the coward. She doesn't truly love me." Rumple bowed his head and returned his gaze back to the trees surrounding them. "She never had."

"I told her I would change everything for her," said Rumple, barely above a whisper. "I tried and she still decided to leave. At least now, she's no longer tied to me. She's better off without me."

"What about Henry then?" demanded Regina. "You don't think he'll care about what happens to his grandfather? You're his last link to Neal."

"Emma is his link to Bae," argued Rumple and Regina wished she could smack the stubbornness out of him. "I mean nothing to Henry just as I mean nothing to anyone."

Rumple started to walk away. "Go, Regina. You have Robin and Henry. Leave the Underworld. It's not your time and you still have people who care about you. I don't and the worst part of it is I don't even care."

Regina made to reply but Rumple disappeared and Regina sighed in defeat. She needed reinforcement.

* * *

Rumple felt a little relieved that not one of the heroes made to see him again. Maybe they had already left and that would mean Henry, his last link to Bea, was safe and back home. He walked towards his shop when he was suddenly surrounded by white smoke and found himself standing near the lake where the portal to and from the Underworld was located. He turned to see all the heroes plus his father, his ex-wife, his first student and Merlin.

"What are you still doing here?" demanded Rumple advancing to the leader of the group, Emma. "You should leave before-"

"We're not going anywhere without you, Gold," came the stubborn reply accompanied with her glare.

"And like I told you," hissed Rumple. "You can't bring your boyfriend back from the Underworld unless another soul takes his place. You can't bring me along."

"You have other souls inside you," said Regina. "You have more than a dozen you can leave behind."

"No," came the short reply and he turned to walk away.

"Cut the act," shouted Emma and Rumple turned to her. Her expression softened. "I wasn't thinking straight that day but now I am. Looking back, I knew you were lying. I just chose not to see it. You didn't want the power. You did it for something else."

"He did it so he could go to the Underworld and stay here, trapping all the Darkness here forever," said Regina.

"Then we separate you from the Darkness," said Emma as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hate to break it to you Ms Swan," said Rumple, trying to be as sarcastic as he could to piss her off. "But we don't have Excalibur anymore."

"We have the dagger," pointed Mary Margaret.

"Yeah and that won't cut it," snapped Rumple. summoning the dagger to his left hand and showing it to them. "I only have a quarter of the weapon. So no, I can't separate from the Darkness, meaning I cannot come with you so just go home."

"You pulled the sword from the stone," began Merlin. "It answers to you. Call it."

"I don't think it's that simple," said Rumple, his tone losing its strength. Why can't this people just drop it?

"I created the blade didn't I," said Merlin with a smug grin. "I think I know how it works."

"But I'm no longer the same man who pulled it from the stone," reasoned Rumple. 'I don't think it'll answer to me anymore."

"Rumple why aren't you fighting?" asked Milah, trying a different approach. "You should find a way back to Belle. She needs you. Your unborn child needs you."

Milah had told Rumple that Belle was with child but he had brushed it aside and didn't believe her.

"Why should I believe you?" demanded Rumple.

"Because it's true laddie," said Peter Pan and Cora added "Stop being stubborn and get back to her."

"Why should I believe any of you?" hissed Rumple. "You all abandoned me. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because it's the truth," said Milah. "You don't want to leave Belle and you don't want to abandon your unborn child. There's another way for you to leave the Underworld."

"There is no other way," said Rumple. "As for my child, then the Seer's prophecy about me will take place...I will leave my child fatherless."

Rumple turned to walk away again, fighting back his own emotions but Milah wouldn't have it. "Why are you fighting the chance Rumple?"

"Because you're giving me hope!" shouted Rumple and his tears fell from his eyes. "You're giving me hope that I can have a happy ending and that has happened so many times. Hope is the most dangerous thing for a man, they hope for something better only to have it crushed right in front of me."

"Rumple," began Regina, remembering their conversation by the well. "Belle-"

"Doesn't love me," said Rumple, defeated. "Don't give me hope that she does because she doesn't. When she came to the well that day...I thought we could start over...and then she took that hope and crushed it with my heart." The group remained quiet at the confession. "I deserve it. She deserves to be happy after everything I've put her through."

"But," began Henry stepping forward to stand in front of his grandfather. "She does love you. She came back." Rumple looked up at Henry. "Hope is a fragile thing on its own. But you have to fight for it, you have to believe in it." Henry paused to let his words sink in. "I believe in you, grandpa. I believe that you'll get your happy ending with Belle." He smiled hesitantly. "And that says a lot because I am the Truest Believer."

A small smile tugged at Rumple's lips and he could only nod at his grandson's reasoning.

"Trust me," said Merlin, walking forward. "Your Belle is a clever one. I'm pretty sure she's fighting for you. Trust me. Call Excalibur. Call it, not with your voice, or with your thoughts. Call it with your heart just as you pulled it from the stone."

Rumple studied Merlin then his right hand. He breathed in and closed his eyes. He pictured the sword and remembered the rush of magic as he touched it the first time and pulled it from the stone.

"Excalibur."

He felt weight on his hand that almost made him drop whatever it was that he was holding. He opened his eyes to see that he was holding Excalibur with his right hand. He looked up at everyone, all wearing smiles on their faces, even Killian looked pleased.

"We still need to put it together," said Rumple trying to be as pessimistic as possible but failing. Could he really find a way home? Could he really have a happy ending with Belle? "We don't have the flame."

"You don't need it," said Merlin. "Excalibur was made from the Grail that granted myself and Nimue power. When the blade was forged, it answered to two people. two different wills." He pointed to the dagger. "Now both blades answer to one man, one will." Rumple turned Excalibur over and found his own name on it. "Will it to be one blade and it will obey."

"I…" Rumple began then turned to study both blades in his hands. Was it really that simple? Would Excalibur really obey him? "I don't know if I can."

"I believe in you," said Henry, his eyes pleading with him just as Bae's were back in the day. "Please grandpa. Just try."

He looked at Henry, the boy he chose to do this for in the first place. The reason he enchanted Excalibur to transfer the Darkness to him. The boy wanted him to come home with them. He nodded towards Henry and brought the two blades together, crashing in a burst of white light. His arms felt heavy and he struggled to keep himself upright, the surge of power from the two blades too much. But just as Rumple felt his knees give out, the light faded and he kneeled with Excalibur in his hand, one sword, with only his name on it.

"Told you, you could trust me," said Merlin, walking over to help Rumple stand. "Gather the Darkness into the blade. That will give you enough time to join the others and leave the Underworld."

"We'll leave you to it," said Milah and the four of them disappeared, leaving the people those alive to head back to Storybrooke.

"I'll make a barrier to contain them in case," said Rumple as he walked a few steps away from them. "Regina, try to maintain an opening so I can quickly rush out."

"On it," said Regina readying herself as Rumple created a magical barrier. He held the sword in front of him and gathered all the Darkness from himself into it, screaming in pain as the Darkness tried desperately to cling to his soul. As he felt the last ounce of Darkness leave him, he plunged the sword down on the ground hard and ran towards the others. He closed the barrier with one hand and Henry came up and hugged him.

"No time to waste," said Robin, taking Regina's hand as David opened the vial of Rumple's blood and mixed it with the lake. The boatman arrived shortly and they started piling into the boat when Rumple felt it. He turned just in time to stop the attack meant for them. The Dark Ones were trying to break through the barrier he had created and they were slowly doing it, managing to send dark magic their way.

"Gold!"

"Go," said Rumple, moving a step forward to the Dark Ones, trying desperately to subdue their attack. "Get away now!"

"Not without you," shouted Regina, but she and Robin were already on the boat and couldn't get off. Emma ran to stand by his side and help with her magic.

"Emma, go," said Rumple with an effort. The magic was too strong. He couldn't hold them off for much longer. "Get out of here!"

"No!" said Emma defiantly. "We're not leaving you."

"It's not your choice!" with the wave of his other hand, he teleported both Emma and Killian near the edge of the lake. "Go!"

With that distraction, Rumple fell to his knees as dark magic surrounded him, sucking the life out of him and then he too was thrown back.

"You really do have a death wish don't you laddie."

Rumple looked up and saw his father where he stood moments before, his own magic holding off the Dark Ones.

"Wonder where he gets that from," said Merlin, as he stood by Peter Pan, white magic surrounding them and keeping the Dark Ones at bay.

"Don't even start," reprimanded Cora, beside Merlin. "I don't need your bickering. This is hard enough as it is."

"Rumple, you need to move," said Milah as she kneeled beside him. She then shot forward and stood beside Peter Pan. Rumple knew she didn't have any magic but there she was, holding off the Darkness with the rest.

"You protect him after what he did," hissed Nimue and Rumple's eyes widened as Nimue led the attack from the Dark Ones. "He killed her!"

"Rumple didn't kill her, Nimue," replied Merlin as he pushed back with his magic. "Vivienne died protecting her son. Our daughter sacrificed her life for her son's."

Rumple's eyes widened. No, it didn't mean anything. It was impossible. He couldn't be...he just…

"I'm sorry I was never a grandfather to you, Rumple," said Merlin, eyes focusing on Nimue in front of him. "I'm sorry that like everyone else in your life, I abandoned you. But this time, I'm making things right."

"We all are," added Peter Pan. "Rumple, I love you. Always had. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight the curse your grandmother put me under." He risked a glance at his son. "I need you to know how sorry I am for what I did. I know it's no excuse and I should have fought. Well, I'm fighting now!"

He sent a burst of magic through the barrier that hit Nimue square in the chest. "That's for cursing me to hate my own son."

Nimue fought back and magic hit all four of them and even got through the barrier and headed for Rumple who was frozen on his spot on the ground but just as the spell hit, it was deflected by somebody else and Rumple looked up to see a tall young woman with long brown hair standing in front of him.

"You will not harm my son, mother," said the woman and she sent a wave of white magic towards the Dark Ones, shattering their attack and pushing them back a little. She turned to kneel in front of Rumple and his eyes went wide as he found the same pair of brown eyes looking back. She touched his cheek and gave him a warm smile. "Go Rumple."

Rumple reached forward and Vivienne took his hand and kissed his fingers. "Go my son." With one quick motion, she turned and stood to join the fight against the Dark Ones.

Rumple made to come after her but Killian and Emma took him by the arms and dragged him to the boat.

"No...mother!" screamed Rumple, tears falling from his eyes. "Please!"

"I am always with you, Rumple," he heard her say but her focus was on the Dark Ones trying to escape their fate. "Always."

* * *

"We did it." whispered Emma as they all step foot on the solid ground of Storybrooke. The ferryman rowed back to his destination and they all stood watching him go. They were back and they were complete. She turned to Rumple who still had a faraway look in his eyes. "You're free."

Rumple stood and watched until the boat was no longer in site and let the breathe he was holding go. Emma was right. "No, Ms. Swan. We are free." He emphasized the pronoun and gave her a genuine smile. "You've lived up to your title as always, Saviour."

"Someone had to," grinned Emma. "The hero I turned was ready to sacrifice himself. Pure as he was, he was also stupid."

Rumple shook his head as that day in Emma's basement came into memory. She said she'd turn him into the purest hero that's ever lived. Had she truly succeeded?

"Rumple?"

He'd know that call anywhere and they all turned to see Belle and the rest of the inhabitants of Storybrooke coming to them. She smiled as she saw him and Rumple felt his heart leaped at the site of her. She as there. She hadn't left and she was running towards him.

Rumple took one step forward but then a sudden sensation of terror and dread washed over him. he turned his head sharply and was able to get everyone else out of the way as Darkness slammed into him, tendrils of Darkness immobilizing him. The Darkness took shape and he felt Nimue's breathe on his neck.

"Your family may have subdued the other Dark Ones," hissed Nimue to his ear. "But I was the first and most powerful Dark One that has ever lived."

Rumple struggled to free himself as Emma and Regina moved closer to them only to be thrown back by Nimue's magic.

"I am going to consume your soul, Rumplestiltskin," taunted Nimue. "And with your last conscious thought, I am going to kill every single one of your family with your face. The last thing they will see is you crushing their heart. And just as you breathe your last, I'm going to show you their bodies, their lifeless eyes looking at you, telling you it's all your fault."

Rumple frantically pulled on the Darkness that was holding him in place as Nimue laughed. "There's nothing you can do Rumplestiltskin. Do you know why? Because you don't have the Darkness anymore. And without the power, you, Rumplestiltskin, are nothing."

Rumple gritted his teeth as he looked at Belle's scared face. "I am not nothing. My name is Rumplestiltskin. I am a grandfather. I am a father. I am a husband." He looked at Belle, brown eyes met blue ones. "I was never nothing. Excalibur!"

The sword appeared on his hand and he drove it through him, piercing Nimue's chest as well. "If I have to kill myself to protect the people I love, then so be it!" He twisted the blade in his chest and Nimue's scream pierced the night of Storybrooke. White and dark magic surrounded the pair, dissolving in an explosion of pure white light and what remained was Rumplestiltskin, his arm still holding Excalibur through his chest. With an effort, he removed the sword and staggered back, falling to the lake before Emma or Regina could catch him with their magic.

Emma made to jump to the lake and fish him out but Regina held her back. She used her magic to find him and slowly brought him to the surface, Excalibur still clutched in his hand. Regina gently put him down and Belle knelt beside him.

"Rumple," said Belle, choking back her own sobs. She took his friend hand and brought it to her face. "Rumple, please…"

Rumple blinked, but his eyes were growing heavy. "Belle...love...you."

"I love you too," whispered Belle through her tears. "Please don't…"

Rumple closed his eyes and let out a breathe, everyone knowing that it was his last and Belle took him into her arms and sobbed.

"Can't we heal him?" pleaded Emma with Regina as the former Evil Queen shook her head.

"You remember what Merlin said," began Regina, her voice cracking with emotion. "A wound from Excalibur cannot be healed."

"Unless it chooses to be."

They all turned towards the lake and saw Merlin standing there with Peter Pan, Cora and Milah. They all walked over to where Rumple and Belle were. Merlin gave Belle a reassuring smile and Belle gently placed Rumple back on the ground.

"Excalibur chooses its own miracles," said Merlin, as he placed a hand over the wound on Rumple's chest. It glowed white and Peter Pan joined in, as well as Milah and Cora. Emma and Regina shared a look and both kneeled down beside Rumple and stretched out their own hands. The wound was healing, slowly, but it was healing.

"It needs a push," said Merlin all of a sudden as he turned his attention from his grandson towards Belle. "You need to help us with that, clever one."

"How-" began Belle but suddenly knew what he had wanted her to do. She looked at Rumple and gathered up her courage. This had to work. He had no right to come back only to for him to die in her arms. She was going to fight for him, no matter what. She leaned forward and kissed him, putting all her faith and love for Rumplestiltskin in the kiss and those healing Rumple felt the surge of power and with their combined effort, managed to heal the wound.

"Why isn't he waking?" asked Henry, as he clung to his other grandfather.

"He needs the rest," explained Merlin. He waved his hand over his grandson. "I'm sorry to do this to you again, Belle. But I've put him under a stasis spell. He needs to gather his strength, and learn to harness his power."

He turned to the group. "With this new development, a far greater threat is looming over you all now. Something that Nimue and I fought together because it concerned all humanity."

"Are you saying that the war that happened all those centuries ago will happen again?" asked David. "The one between humans and fairies?"

"The war never ended," explained Merlin. "It was just put on hold as the fairies wanting to turn humans into their slaves were imprisoned. But they won't stay there forever. Rumple needs to learn to use his power before the day they escape comes."

They remained silent as Belle clung to Rumple. She had placed a hand over his chest, his heartbeat reassuring her that everything will be ok.

"We have to go back," said Peter Pan.

"Understood," said Merlin and three slowly disappeared, Milah looking at Rumple and Belle and Cora smiling at her daughter.

"What do we need to do?" asked Emma.

"For now?" said Merlin as he studied his grandson. "Get him to the hospital. I'm sure his magic is healing him still but your world's wonders can help. Although, I'm sure that Victor might rub it in my grandson's face that he had science for help."

A small smile found its way on Belle's face. Yes, her husband would probably groan in frustration at the thought of needing to be in the hospital. But Merlin himself had suggested it...wait did he say grandson? "Did you say-"

"Yes," said Merlin with a smile. "Rumpelstiltskin is my grandson."

Regina cleared her throat and Belle turned to her. "It'd be easy to magic him to the hospital." Belle nodded.

"I'll leave you to it." said Merlin. "I have a few things that need my attention before heading back to the Underworld."

With a nod to them, Merlin disappeared in array of white smoke.

* * *

The whispers stopped. The young man and woman in the make-shift room turned towards the opening of the cave they were in.

"You don't hear anything too?" asked the man, he was about in his late twenties, early thirties and his companion was around her late teens. The girl nodded and they slowly made their way out.

"Brother," she began. "I'm scared."

"I am too," said the man as she placed a protective arm around her shoulders. "I'm here."

They ventured out of the place they've considered their home for who knows how long. Light only coming from lit lanterns that lined up the wall. Movement from the corner of her eye, the girl turned and with her startled gasp the man wheeled around.

"Merlin!"

The sorcerer smiled up at them. "He's done it."

The man and woman exchanged a wide smile and both turned to Merlin but both their faces fell when the man shook his head. "It'll be some time. He's currently under a stasis spell. Nimue managed to escape the Underworld and Rumple had to stab himself with Excalibur."

"But he's alive?" asked the man, his voice cracking with uncertainty. I won't lose him again.

"He is," said Merlin. "But we have a long way to go before he can get you out of here. And you have a long way to go before you reach the opening. But I suggest you start. This Vault is a maze that is physically, mentally and emotionally challenging. Not to mention all the magic that surrounds it."

The duo nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks gramps," replied the man as Merlin disappeared. "Come on Emily. You heard our grandfather. We have to move."

"Bae?"

Neal "Baelfire" Cassidy turned to his younger half-sister. "We're going to get out of here, Em. And we're going to help Papa fight those fairies."

Emily swallowed her brother with a hug. "We're going to see him again."

"We are," assured Neal. "Now come on. Let's find our way out of this Vault."

* * *

Mother Superior ran outside as the pained scream of Nimue pierced through the night. As she gazed out a flood of memories rushed through her mind.

"Vivienne," the Blue Fairy whispered and she dropped to her knees, crying. "Rumplestiltskin...oh what have I done?" She continued to cry as memories if a time forgotten flooded her mind.

"Blue! Blue!" came the call from the other fairies.

"Blue!" said Astrid. "The black candle! It's emitting a low flame."

No…

Astrid stopped dead when she saw Blue on her knees crying. "Blue what's wrong?"

"Dark times are ahead," said Blue as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You are not wrong, old friend," came a voice she thought she would never hear again but then as she turned her feelings transformed into hatred.

"If you will excuse us," said Blue to the other fairies. "Merlin and I have things to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally did not describe if Belle is very pregnant in this or not. It depends on the readers on what they want to see. 
> 
> Next chapter is what happens to Belle and the rest of Storybrooke as our heroes are in the Underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang travel to the Underworld, the people of Storybrooke, particularly the Librarian, try to find a way to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a book called "Good Faeries/Bad Faeries" by Brian Froud as my reference for the Fairy names. Although you might still be confused if you've read that book. I'm giving it a little twist.

Leroy and Moe both saw the familiar Cadillac driving down the street towards the pawnshop and both sighed. Belle was about to find out something that would determine if Moe himself would stay in Storybrooke or not.

“Shouldn’t one or both of you accompany her,” asked Granny, placing a plate of eggs and bacon before both of them.

“I’d rather not be there to see her reaction,” said Leroy. “I told Gold to tell her face to face but he so determined that this was better.”

“Because he didn’t want Belle trying to change his mind,” argued Granny. “He was doing what he thought was right.”

“But it isn’t right sister,” said Leroy, glaring at the older woman. “Fine, trapping all the Darkness in the Underworld is the right thing to do but he’s the bloody Dark One. He’s a smart bastard. If he really wanted to, he’ll find another way.”

“Oh he wants to,” began Moe. “He’s just not sure if it’s worth it. If he has something to come back to.” At his last word, his eyes drifted back to the pawnshop. “I wanna say he should just rot there but…”

“But even though he has done a lot of things, he makes her happy,” finished Granny. “I may only know him as the Dark One but he was a man before. A father who would do anything for his son.”

“And he will do anything to protect her,” said Moe, sighing, his mind going to the day before.

_ “We need to talk.” _

_ Moe figured as much. Belle had called to inform him that she was staying. That she didn’t need to go away to know what she wanted. She wanted to have a life with the man she loves. _

_ “And what do we need to talk about?” asked Moe, not turning to face his son-in-law. _

_ “if she leaves, please accompany her.” _

_ “What?!” Moe turned to see Rumplestiltskin, without his cane, hands in his coat pockets looking down at the floor. _

_ “If she leaves,” began Gold again but at this he looked up and met his gaze. “Go with her.” _

_ “She just came back I don’t think she’ll go off and leave,” said Moe turning his back once again but this time Gold moved forward and dropped a very heavy object before Moe. It was the Dark One Dagger...more importantly it was the Dark One Dagger with ‘Rumplestiltskin’ on it. _

_ Moe stared at it then glared at its owner not needing to say anything as Gold took the thing and hid it again in his coat. But Moe caught it, the expression on Gold’s face. The man wasn’t trying to hide it. Regret. _

_ “What did you do?” asked Moe. His tone wasn’t angry or judgemental, it was curious and Gold found himself looking up and meeting his gaze. _

_ “All the previous Dark Ones are in me,” said Gold. “And in order to protect the people I care about, I’m going somewhere where I can trap them all forever.” _

_ “You along with them,” finished Moe. He didn’t know what to think of the idea. Should he be happy that the man he hated was willingly going away and give back Belle her freedom or should he try to stop it because no matter what Belle loves the man and she would be devastated. _

_ “I left her a memory potion,” said Gold. “Making her forget about her love for me. Maybe she’ll go on her adventure again. I just want her to be happy and I want her safe. If she goes, please accompany her.” _

_ Moe stared at him as though he was insane. Belle would actually like the idea of him going with her but it wasn’t just about that. He wasn’t well off in this world and it would be hard to navigate this realm, let alone doing it for two people. _

_ “I don’t have any money.” _

_ “Use mine. I have no use for it,” said Gold. The man was persistent and Moe had to give him that. “Please. I just want to make sure when I’m gone, she’ll be safe and happy.” _

_ “You think she’ll be happy after what you’re going to do?” came the harsh reply and Gold once again focused on the floor. “I may not like your relationship but she’s happy with you.” _

_ “She shouldn’t be.” _

_ “Nobody decides her fate but her,” said Moe, repeating the same words her brave daughter had muttered all those years ago. “You should know that more than anyone.” _

_ “That’s why I am deciding not to be with her,” said Gold, still more interested on the floor and not his father-in-law. “I never thought she’d come back...I thought I had nothing to live for.” _

_ “Well she’s back so what now?” demanded Moe. “You can find another way. You always do.” _

_ “I planned for a one-way trip.” said Gold, finally looking up. “Ms. Swan wants to rescue her pirate, my blood opens the Underworld. Once I’m there, I’m going to make sure the Darkness stays there and if my own life is the price to protect Belle from the Darkness then so be it.” _

_ “Gold…” _

_ “I just need to know that someone will look out for her,” pleaded Gold. “That someone will be there to protect her, to listen to her. Please. Just give me that.” _

_ Moe studied the broken man in front of him. This wasn’t the Dark One he had met all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest, nor the man who almost beat him to death. This was a man who was willing to sacrifice his life for the woman he loved. Frankly, Moe didn’t know what to think of him. _

_ “I will.” _

* * *

Granny had gone back to her duties and served her other customers. All the while sneaking glances at the pawnshop. Her mind must have been on autopilot because she found herself preparing Belle’s usual sandwich and soup once again, the meal she had been getting for the past weeks that Gold was in his coma and Belle stood vigil by his side.

Granny had seen Gold after he had managed to escape Emma and Merida because Belle had asked if she could bring food to the shop. Granny did so and was surprised to see a badly bruised and awake Gold who looked like he was ready to hide under the table at the back of the shop when she had entered.

She knew the story of Rumplestiltskin. The spinner who damaged his own leg to get back to raise his son. For her, what Rumplestiltskin did was choose to be a parent instead of an important hero.

And Granny found him making another choice just yesterday.

_ Gold had come to the diner after lunch and the place was deserted. He ordered iced tea and that was it. _

_ Granny studied him and it looked like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders and she didn’t know what pushed her but she joined him, placing the glass of iced tea in front of him. _

_ “Mind sharing with the whole class?” asked Granny as Gold looked up at her, startled. _

_ “Not particularly, no,” whispered Gold and Granny felt a little of her old annoyance with the man resurfacing. _

_ “Then pray tell why you’re here in my deserted diner, Gold,” demanded Granny. _

_ “I thought your diner was always welcome to customers,” said Gold, a hint of his old self. “Or just because I’m evil I’m not welcome.” _

_ “You’re not evil,” said Granny, catching the tone of his voice. _

_ “Oh Mrs. Lucas,” said Gold, a smile the reminded her of the Dark One. “I believe I am.” _

_ And then right before her eyes, purple smoke materialized and at its wake, it left a familiar looking dagger. Although the engraving was a bit different, it was still the Dark One dagger and it had a name on it. Rumplestiltskin. _

_ Granny didn’t know what came over her but she leaned forward and slapped Gold hard across the face. _

_ He didn’t move and looked as though he expected that reaction. _

_ “Why?” hissed Granny and she knew the man wouldn’t even answer but she was surprised when he sighed. _

_ “Because I needed to save my grandson from losing another parent,” said Rumple. “Because I needed to protect Belle from the Darkness.” He turned to look out the window, gazing back at the shop. “Because I thought I had nothing to live for anymore.” _

_ “Belle came back,” said Granny. _

_ “That she did,” said Gold. “I thought I would never see her again and I made my choice.” He took his tea and slowly drank it. “Emma knows and she wants me to get her to the Underworld to rescue Hook or she’ll tell Belle what I did.” _

_ “What does she think you did?” asked Granny because she knew that Gold wouldn’t have told the Saviour the truth. _

_ “That I wanted the power back,” said Gold. _

_ “She believed you?” asked Granny. “After everything that happened with the hat, she believed you wanted the power back?” _

_ “People are blinded when they lose a person they love the most Mrs. Lucas,” said Gold and Granny had to agree. _

_ “You’re going to stay there aren’t you?” asked Granny, already knowing that Gold planned to get the heroes to the Underworld and back but for him, it was going to be a one-way trip. _

_ “I thought I had nothing to live for,” began Gold, draining his glass. “Besides, she’s better off without me.” _

_ “You weren’t the one here watching her wallow in her own sadness now were you?” hissed Granny. “She was a wreck from day 1, Gold. Don’t tell me she’s better off without you.” _

_ “She had Will,” replied Gold and Granny resisted the urge to slap him again. Why were men so infuriating? _

_ “Gold she loves you,” said Granny. _

_ Gold sighed and stood, left a couple of bills on the table. “You took care of Belle when I was in the coma. You have my thanks. I can assume that you’ll continue to look out for her? Make sure she eats...she’s not really that talented in the kitchen. I promised I’d teach her how to cook properly but all she’s mastered is the microwave.” _

_ Granny shook her head as she stood as well. “You don’t need to ask if I’d watch out for your wife. I will until you get back.” _

_ “I won’t be coming back,” said Gold and before Granny could reply, he added, “I’m not even sure Belle will stay here. She was off to go see the world and I think after this latest stunt I pulled, she’ll probably want to get as far away from here as possible.” _

_ “Gold,” began Granny and her tone left for no arguments as the Dark One turned to face her. “You are doing partially the right thing.” _

_ “Partially?” _

_ “Come home and you’ve done it correctly,” said Granny and for once she was rewarded with a genuine, albeit small, smile from the man. “For her.” _

_ “She won’t have me, Mrs. Lucas.” said Gold turning back towards the door. “She wants a hero. All she’s ever gotten was a coward pretending to be one for her. I can’t be the man that she loves. I want to...but I can’t.” _

Gold was wrong though as Granny looked back at the conversation the previous day. He was a hero. He just didn’t see it or chose not to see it. A man willing to take all accusations from others in order to save their love ones, a man willing to die to give the people he cares about their own happiness...that was a hero in Granny’s books.

* * *

Leroy was angry. He couldn’t care less if it was the Dark One he was angry. Dark One or not, Gold was always a piece of work. But Leroy had put up with him because of Belle. Belle was a good person, why she fell in love with someone like Gold is beyond any reasoning in any realms but she did and there was no question it was true love. Gold would do anything for her.

It pained Leroy to see Belle holding the rose jar all the time they were in Camelot. How she would just look at it and her eyes would widen and start to tear up every time a petal would fall from the rose inside. It meant that Gold was closer to dying and she was stuck in Camelot not being able to save him.

And now the bloody idiot was going to run off again and endanger himself. After everything that Belle has put up with.

Why Leroy didn’t slug the bastard and tied him up so the heroes won’t find him was again beyond the dwarf and now waiting for Belle to find out what her husband did, Leroy wished he had done so.

_ “What do you want Gold?” They were in the docks where Leroy had tried to sell his boat to save the convent.  _

_ In answer, Gold tossed Leroy a vial of blue liquid. “That’ll return Dopey to normal. The curse on the town line is broken so you can cross it without turning yourself.” _

_ “And how do you know that?” demanded Leroy, looking suspiciously at the potion and at Gold. _

_ “Because I broke it,” replied Gold plainly. _

_ “Not fooling me,” said Leroy and Gold sighed and reached inside his coat to reveal the dagger...the dagger with his name on it. _

_ “What the?” asked Leroy and before he could even comprehend what was happening, Gold hid the dagger again. “What are you playing at?” _

_ “Let’s make a deal,” said Gold walking forward and Leroy was frozen on spot. “You get to save Dopey if you promise to watch over Belle.” _

_ That was the last thing Leroy had expected to hear. “What?” _

_ “Don’t make me say it again because you perfectly well heard it,” said Gold. “Do we have a deal or not?” _

_ “You tell me what’s going on first,” demanded Leroy. “Nobody in this bloody town cares about us ordinary folk and just a few hours ago you were one of us, not in the loop until the bloody pirate attacked you.” _

_ Gold sighed and turned his attention to their surroundings, his gaze far away. “Ms. Swan wishes to get Hook back from the Underworld and since my blood opens the portal, I’m being dragged along.” _

_ “And you agreed because?” asked Leroy. “You know better question, why are you asking me to watch over Belle? Do this thing for the Charmings and then come back. You’re always a slimy bastard who manages to dodge the bullet loads of times now.” _

_ “I don’t think there’s any dodging this time around,” said Gold. _

_ “What are you playing at Gold?” asked Leroy. “Come on, you’re asking me to look out for Belle like you’re not coming back and you’re just willingly saving the man who wanted you dead for centuries. What gives?” _

_ “Emma will tell Belle I’m the Dark One if I don’t help her,” replied Gold but Leroy didn’t buy it. _

_ “Oh that is not it,” said Leroy, getting up close to Gold’s face. “Even if Emma tells Belle you’re the Dark One again why is it that this sounds like a suicide mission for you? Like the one you did with Neverland?” _

_ Gold sighed. “Because I’m staying in the Underworld to trap all the previous Dark Ones there forever. So they won’t be trouble anymore for anyone, especially for her.” _

_ Leroy’s eyes widened. He knew there was some sort of plan but he had thought that it was self-sacrifice. Gold was going to sacrifice himself to finish what he had started, riding the world of the Darkness. He was going to be a hero and suddenly Leroy’s surprised turned into anger. _

_ “So you’re willing to sacrifice yourself and leave Belle just so you can be a hero,” accused Leroy. _

_ “I’m no hero,” began Gold, barely a whisper. “I’m a coward. I’m taking the easy way out because I have nothing to live for.” _

_ “What are you talking about? Belle came back!” _

_ “But she doesn’t love me,” said Gold. “She never had. She loves the idea of me being someone good, someone she could be proud of. I’m not any of that. I’m just a coward. As much as I want to change for her, I can’t. I’ve tried and failed. How many times do I have to break my heart when the truth is this, I’m not good enough for the woman I love.” _

_ “Gold are you really an idiot?” asked Leroy. “She loves you!” _

_ “She loves the man she thinks I can be,” said Gold. _

_ Leroy stopped and studied Gold. He looked as though he had already given up. This was a big turnaround from Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One that he was used to. _

_ “Say I do promise to watch over Belle,” began Leroy. “Are you also asking that I don’t tell her what you plan on doing? Because brother she deserves to know the truth. You don’t need to lie to make her feel better. Don’t give her the ‘you wanted power’ thing because even if it gives her an excuse to hate you, it’s not fair.” _

_ “She does deserve the truth.” _

_ Leroy waited for him to add to that but Gold remained silent. “Oi, I am not going to tell Belle.” _

_ “I’m not asking you to,” said Gold. “I’m going to tell her and I’m giving her an option. I left a potion that will take away her memories and feelings of me. She can finally have the adventure she always wanted.” _

_ “Belle won’t be happy without you,” said Leroy. “As much I don’t like it, she’s happy, truly happy with you.” _

_ Gold remained silent and then started to walk away. “Take care of her, Leroy.” _

_ “Gold,” called Leroy. “You have to tell her.” _

_ “I left her a letter,” said Gold not turning back and Leroy resisted the urge to throw anything at him. _

_ “A letter? You need to do this face to face!” _

_ “I told you,” said Gold stopping but not turning back. “I’ve always been a coward.” _

_ As Leroy watched his retreating form, he knew that Gold wasn’t a coward. He was a big idiot yes but not a coward. Just the total opposite. _

Leroy turned to the pawn shop again. Belle must have found the letter by now.

“You wanna go over there?” asked Moe. He’s been studying Leroy for the past few minutes, glancing between the dwarf and the pawnshop.

“Gold asked us to look after her,” said Leroy. “That starts with helping her decide.”

“She decides her own fate,” replied Moe. “I can’t really ask her to stay here after all she’s been through.”

“Then what do we do?” hissed Leroy.

“Hope that she makes the right choice.”

* * *

_ Thank you for showing me that. For believing that a coward can be a hero. _

_ I love you, Belle. Goodbye. _

_ Rumple _

Belle stood in the shop, both hands on the letter Rumple had left on the shop counter with a vile of what she now assumed as the potion and their now fixed cup. Correction, her fixed cup because the man she loved broker her trust once again and decided to leave on a suicide mission because he thought it was best for her.

Belle felt her legs give out and she found herself on the floor, still holding on to the letter. She leaned back on one of the shelves and stared at the last part of the letter. His name.

She didn’t know how long she stood there staring and thinking about him when pure anger erupted from deep within her. How dare he? After everything they had been through, after all the heartache they have faced because they never told each other the whole truth...how dare he do it again?

How dare he decide that leaving was what was best for her? How dare he decide that she would be better off leaving Storybrooke and forgetting about him? How dare he decide to make a sacrifice to save her life without telling her?

She crumpled the letter in her hand in anger and threw it as far away as possible. She buried her head in her hands and cried. It was both her anger and despair for the man that she loved that drove her to tears. She should have known something was up. She should have known that he had a reason why he didn’t want her to say goodbye at the lake.

“Belle?”

She didn’t even notice the bell above the door ring as her father and Leroy entered the shop. Her father immediately kneeling beside her and taking her into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Belle,” whispered Moe. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t couldn’t find any words to say and she just continued to cry on her father’s shoulder. Leroy looked at the counter and sighed in relief to see that the potion was still there, untouched. He saw the letter in a crumpled heap a few feet from them and went to retrieve it. He knew Belle would want to have it, after she’s calmed down a bit because Leroy knew Belle was going to make the right call.

Moe helped her daughter to sit at the cot located at the back of the shop. He sat beside her while Leroy took another chair and sat in front of them. Belle had stopped crying and just continued to hug her father for dear life.

“Sweetheart,” began Moe but the rest of the words went dry in his throat. What should he say? He truly didn’t want her to leave Storybrooke but he didn’t want her to continue on suffering as well.

“You still in there sister?” asked Leroy softly and Moe didn’t know if he should glare at the dwarf or not. The small gesture might have done the trick anyway as Belle sighed and relinquished her hold on her father.

“I am,” whispered Belle. “I’m sorry. Did you two need something?”

The two men exchanged glances and immediately Belle understood.

“He told you,” said Belle, staring at her father. “And you let him go?!” The increase in strength and volume of her voice surprised both men but Moe snapped out of it quickly and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

“We tried to talk to him, but Gold is a very persistent man,” began Moe.

“Make that bastard,” said Leroy. “Talked to Granny too. Asked the three of us the same thing, to look out for you.”

“He shouldn’t have troubled himself seeing as he doesn’t really care,” hissed Belle as she stood and walked to the front of the shop. Moe and Leroy scrambling to follow her.

“But the thing is, he does care,” said Leroy. “Look I know you’re mad about him being the Dark One again--”

“I’m not mad that he’s the Dark One again,” shouted Belle, glaring at Leroy. “I’m mad because he didn’t tell me!” She then took the potion from the counter and Moe and Leroy made to take it from her. “I’m mad because he keeps thinking and deciding what’s best for me like I’m some delicate little girl who can’t decide what to do with her life. Well how’s this for little Belle!” She threw the potion hard, not really aiming and Moe and Leroy heaved a sigh of relief as the bottle shattered as it hit the closest wall and the potion spilled uselessly to the floor.

Moe and Leroy turned to each other and laughed. “Someone should remind the Dark One that nobody decides her fate but her.”

“That privilege is mine,” said Belle as she turned to Moe and Leroy. “I’m going to find a way to bring him back and he is going to receive the bollocking of his existence.”

She headed to the back of the shop to look through some of Rumple’s books about the Underworld and about the Darkness. She was already reading through some of them in the library and know she needed more books. She was surprised to see that her father and Leroy followed her, offering a hand to help.

“Taking these to the library?” asked Leroy as Moe picked some books up.  

“Some of the books about the Dark One is already there,” explained Belle. “I’m taking the books with reference to the Underworld, maybe find a way to communicate with them.”

Moe smiled hearing Belle sound a little like her old self. He and Leroy helped her get to the library with all the books and when Leroy offered to help with the research, Belle raised a questioningly glance at the dwarf then at her father.

“Let’s just say, Gold has surprised all of us,” offered Moe as an explanation. “Besides, he is important to you.”

“Yes he is,” said Belle with a small sad smile.

“He did it to save you, Henry,” said Moe. “And to protect you.”

“I read the letter,” said Belle, turning to grab a few books. “I know, Papa. But the thing is, he should realize by now that we’re stronger together. I don’t need protecting. I need to help the people I love.”

Moe smiled and placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Then let’s get on with it.”

* * *

“I really do not understand people and their desire for magic,” grumbled Merida as she sat with the others in the library and opened a new book. Belle was surprised that a lot of people offered to help with the research about the Dark One and the Underworld.

Merida, who of course was still in Storybrooke because the people who had the ability to get her back to the Enchanted Forest was not in town, offered to help as well as Tinkerbelle and Astrid (although it was a secret from the other fairies). Aurora and Philip had also offered their services as well but what surprised Belle the most was when Ashley Boyd, asked if there was anything she could do to help.

“Take it as my apology for helping trap him before the curse,” said Ashley. “And as my sorry for pepper spraying him and giving him a slight concussion.”

“Thank you,” said Belle.

“I get why he did it,” replied Ashley. “After I had Alexandra, I would do anything and everything to protect my child and to find my way back to her.”

“It’s not just about a child of your own,” said Merida from one of the tables. “For that man, I think it’s a bigger picture. It’s about family.”

Belle nodded remembering the letter that her husband left and how he explained that his actions were to protect his grandson.

“You’re right,” said Belle. “Rumple cares about his family more than his own well-being.”

They settled into a comfortable work silence, the occasion sound of a page being turned was the only sound in the library.

“I wish Mulan was here,” voiced Aurora all of a sudden. “I hope she and Ruby are alright.”

Merida, once regaining her memories, had told the others about her encounter with Mulan and with Ruby. This gave Granny a bit of reassurance and was glad her granddaughter was safe.

“I’m pretty sure they are,” said Merida, closing yet another book and grabbing another one. “I fear for anyone who gets in their way, actually.”

“Delivery!” called Granny as she entered the library. “My our research group has increased in number. Astrid, Mother Superior is looking for you and Leroy vouched for you.”

The young fairy’s eyes went wide and groaned. “I don’t which one would give her a worse heart attack, me finding a way to get the Dark One back to Town or me hanging out with Leroy.”

“I would wager the research,” said Tink. “But at least you can get away with hanging out with Grumpy now, Astrid.”

Astrid groaned as she covered her head with her hands. “You know if you just live in the convent with us, it might not be as unbearable.”

“As long as Blue still has that stick up her arse,” said Tink, taking the offered food that Granny handed her. “I would say no, sorry Astrid.”

“I’m glad she wasn’t my fairy godmother,” began Ashley. “Though, I didn’t really meet her. Gold called her the Yellow Fairy and that nobody really mourned her.”

“Yeah,” offered Astrid. “She and Blue never really did see eye to eye and mostly people hated Blue but they despised her.”

“Why was that?” asked Aurora.

“Well the Yellow Fairy was always bragging that she could hold the White Wand of Authority,” began Astrid. “It was the Queen Brighid the Bright’s wand and legend says that only her chosen ones, the White Ladies as we’ve called them, can wield it. Blue is one of course but she doesn’t really brag about it.”

“Why not?” asked Belle, not really seeing Mother Superior as a humbly type of being.

“Don’t know but her face seems sad every time the White Fairy is mentioned,” explained Astrid. “That’s what we call the Queen Brighid the Bright.”

“Maybe it’s because of Gwenwyfar,” said Tink and Astrid gasped at her. “What? It’s not like she’ll pop up if I say her name. She’s been dead for who knows how long, Astrid.”

“Who’s Gwenwyfar?” asked Belle and Astrid’s wide eyes turned to her.

“Please don’t say that name,” whispered Astrid in fear. “It’s like that villain in the Harry Potter books.”

“And like in that book, ‘Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself’,” said Tink. “Astrid,  the Queen of Darkness' reign on all worlds ended millennia ago.”

“And yet Blue still watches over the Black candle like it’ll ignite again.” said Astrid.

“Care to enlighten the whole class?” asked Ashley. “Or do we have to have Belle scour through all the books Gold has on magic and fairies.”

“If there is Queen Brighid the Bright,” began Astrid. “There is a Queen of Darkness. They say there was a great war back then and that the fairies backing the Queen of Darkness wanted to enslave humankind. The White Fairy, with other magical beings, stopped them and ended the genocide of human magic users. From what I heard, even Nimue fought alongside Merlin and the White Fairy.”

“What happened to the Queen of Darkness?” asked Merida.

“Blue knows but she won’t tell anyone,” said Astrid. “All we have is her reassurance that the Queen of Darkness won’t be anyone’s problem.”

“Is she that horrible?” asked Ashley.

“I’m that old and I’ve heard stories that scared me when I was a little girl,” said Granny. “Usually the fairies could handle her, but then she turned to terrorizing humans and absorbing the magic of human magic users.”

“What does she have against humans with magic?” asked Philip.

“From her point of view,” began Tink. “Humans weren’t meant to have magic but because of magical objects and of course Merlin and Nimue drinking from the grail, humans were granted powers.”

“As the Queen of Darkness puts it,” began Astrid. “She was just righting the wrong that humans did.”

“Humans aren’t slaves,” began Belle, her tone different from the usually and Granny was the one that picked it up. Her position to enslaving someone was very clear, especially with what happened to Rumplestiltskin during Zelena’s terror days.

“Very true,” said Granny looking at Belle and giving her a small smile. “No one, no matter what or who they are, should be forced to do things.”

Belle nodded and studied her companions. Who would have thought that the small group in the library could come and work together to help a man who once upon a time, terrorized their lives.

“Belle!” came the sudden call from Merida and Belle turned to her. “I had a sudden idea. We’re not just searching a way to get Rumple back from the Underworld right? We’re also looking for a way to communicate with them.”

“If we can, yeah,” said Belle, walking up to the red-head archer. “Do you have something?”

“Not here,” said Merida. “But back at home, the witch gave me a pouch of magical ale that I used to summon my father’s spirit from the Underworld so I could talk to him. But I had to pour over his grave.”

“Well who do we have buried here?” asked Tink. “Maybe we can pass on a message to the rest.”

Belle thought for a moment but then the answer jumped at her. “Baelfire!”

* * *

While Belle and Merida worked on creating the magical ale, the others continued to do research on trips to Underworld and whether or not a soul was a price to pay for such a trip or can anyone trapped there without necessarily dying could still escape.

They had been doing it for some weeks now and Granny decided that they needed a proper dinner. As they all gathered in the diner, Astrid and Tink both felt the change in the magic surrounding the town.

“What is it?” asked Belle as both Tink and Astrid swayed.

“It was the same feeling when the fury came for Robin,” managed Tink, holding her head in one hand and the other steadying her on one of the chairs.

“That would mean the portal is open wouldn’t it?” asked Ashley. “Maybe you should head to the lake.”

Belle wanted to object but Merida grabbed her arm and proceeded to leave the diner with Leroy, Tinkerbelle and Aurora. Philip and Ashley would get Astrid back to the convent.

As the small group arrived near the lake, Belle’s heart immediately leaped to her throat. There he was standing with Emma near the edge of the lake, looking back as the boat headed back to the Underworld. He was there. He was alive. He was home.

“Rumple?”

She’d know those brown eyes anywhere and that smile he had only reserved for either her or Baelfire. She gladly returned the small gesture and finally urged her legs to move, to run towards her husband. She saw him take one step forward but then his expression changed and he suddenly turned. Belle felt the magic in the air as Rumple shoved everyone out of the way as Darkness once again surrounded him.

“No!” screamed Belle as the Darkness solidified into a form of a woman, dressed in a black cloak and covered in green scales. From the pictures she found during her research, she knew this was Nimue.

Belle could tell that Nimue was whispering something to Rumple as she held him with the tendrils of Darkness. She could see her husband struggle and she tried to come closer but Leroy held her back. She saw Emma and Regina try but where flung back by Nimue’s magic.

“I am going to consume your soul, Rumplestiltskin,” taunted Nimue. “And with your last conscious thought, I am going to kill every single one of your family with your face. The last thing they will see is you crushing their heart. And just as you breathe your last, I’m going to show you their bodies, their lifeless eyes looking at you, telling you it’s all your fault.”

Belle could see Rumple frantically pulling on the Darkness that was holding him in place as Nimue laughed. “There’s nothing you can do Rumplestiltskin. Do you know why? Because you don’t have the Darkness anymore. And without the power, you, Rumplestiltskin, are nothing.”

Belle felt all the air leave her as Rumple locked eyes with her. “I am not nothing. My name is Rumplestiltskin. I am a grandfather. I am a father. I am a husband.” Belle could see all the love on those brown eyes looking right at her, right into her soul. “I was never nothing. Excalibur!”

“Rumple!” 

The sword appeared on her husband’s hand and he drove it through him, piercing Nimue’s chest as well. 

“If I have to kill myself to protect the people I love, then so be it!” 

It was as if it was in slow motion. She was back on Main Street of the town, watching as Rumple plunged the dagger into his father and eventually himself and Belle was powerless to stop him. Just like now as Rumple twisted the blade in his chest and Nimue’s scream pierced the night of Storybrooke. White and dark magic surrounded the pair, dissolving in an explosion of pure white light and what remained was Rumplestiltskin, his arm still holding Excalibur through his chest. With an effort, he removed the sword and staggered back, falling to the lake before Emma or Regina could catch him with their magic.

Belle watched as Emma made to jump to the lake and fish him out but Regina held her back. She used her magic to find him and slowly brought him to the surface, Excalibur still clutched in his hand. Regina gently put him down and Belle ran to him.

“Rumple,” said Belle, choking back her own sobs. She took his hand and brought it to her face. “Rumple, please…”

Rumple blinked, but his eyes were growing heavy. “Belle...love...you.”

“I love you too,” whispered Belle through her tears. “Please don’t…”

But he had closed his eyes and Belle scooped him into her arms and held him close, crying into his shoulder. “Rumple…”

“Can’t we heal him?” she heard Emma above her..

“You remember what Merlin said,” replied Regina and Belle could hear the crack in her voice. “A wound from Excalibur cannot be healed.”

“Unless it chooses to be.”

Belle’s head snapped up. She knew that voice….the same tone when he had complimented her on being clever. Belle’s eyes landed on Merlin as he made his way towards her and her husband. Not too far behind him where some familiar faces. Peter Pan and Cora...and another woman who Killian had described to her before...Milah. 

Merlin knelt beside her and offered a reassuring smile. Belle nodded and gently lowered Rumple back on the ground.

“Excalibur chooses its own miracles,” said Merlin, as he placed a hand over the wound on Rumple’s chest. It glowed white and Peter Pan joined in, as well as Milah and Cora. Emma and Regina, following suite and stretching out their own hands. Belle’s eyes widened. The wound was healing, slowly, but it was healing.

“It needs a push,” said Merlin all of a sudden as Belle turned to look at him. “You need to help us with that, clever one.”

“How--” began Belle but suddenly knew what he had wanted her to do. She looked at Rumple and gathered up her courage. This had to work. He had no right to come back only to for him to die in her arms. She was going to fight for him, no matter what. She leaned forward and kissed him, putting all her faith and love for Rumplestiltskin in the kiss and those healing Rumple felt the surge of power and with their combined effort, managed to heal the wound.

“Why isn’t he waking?” asked Henry, from her right where he was standing with David.

“He needs the rest,” explained Merlin. He waved his hand over Rumple and Belle felt the same feeling as when the Apprentice had done the same gesture to Rumple back in the shop. “I’m sorry to do this to you again, Belle. But I’ve put him under a stasis spell. He needs to gather his strength, and learn to harness his power.”

He turned to the group and began to speak but Belle focused on her husband’s pale face. He was breathing, unlike before when the Darkness was pulled from his heart and his chest barely rose. Belle laid a hand on his chest just to reassure her that she was alive. She felt it. The small beat of his heart, the gentle rise of his chest. 

“What do we need to do?” asked Emma, the question bringing Belle back to reality.

“For now?” said Merlin as he studied his grandson. “Get him to the hospital. I’m sure his magic is healing him still but your world’s wonders can help. Although, I’m sure that Victor might rub it in my grandson’s face that he had science for help.”

A small smile found its way on Belle’s face. Yes, her husband would probably groan in frustration at the thought of needing to be in the hospital. But Merlin himself had suggested it...wait did she hear right? “Did you say--”

“Yes,” said Merlin with a smile. “Rumpelstiltskin is my grandson.”

Regina cleared her throat and Belle turned to her. “It’d be easy to magic him to the hospital.” Belle nodded.

“I’ll leave you to it.” said Merlin. “I have a few things that need my attention before heading back to the Underworld.”

With a nod to them, Merlin disappeared in array of white smoke.

“Grandson?” asked Leroy as the others made their way to recently returned heroes. “Gold is the grandson of the greatest sorcerer of all time?”

“Details later,” said Snow. “We need to get him to the hospital.”

“We’ll meet you there,” said Regina and Belle nodded to her. Regina stretched her hands over herself, Belle and Rumple and in a cloud of purple smoke they were transported to the ER. “Whale! Emergency!”

A wave of activity was heard as Victor emerged from a room and locked eyes with Belle. Immediately he was kneeling by Rumple’s side, shouting orders to the other Hospital staff. Regina gently coaxed Belle to get out of the way of the medical staff and Belle let herself be dragged away as Whale and some nurses laid Rumple on a gurney and wheeled him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a missing scene with regards to Belle's health. I know but that won't be seeing daylight for a while since I'm waiting to see what the show has in store for us before dwelling on it.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Neal after 'Quiet Minds'? Why didn't they see him in the Underworld?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was supposed to post this last Thursday but then I was hit with so many deaths that I just couldn't function. David Bowie and Alan Rickman are my idols so yeah that hit me hard...

Chapter 4

_I love you…papa._

He gasped and sat up. He was no longer in the woods near Storybrooke and in Emma’s arms but rather in a place he didn’t know. He panted as he tried to get his bearings. Standing was out of the option since his heart wanted to beat out of his own chest.

He took a couple more deep breaths before trying to calm himself. When he felt his heart rate was back to normal, he stood and brushed himself of the dust that had gathered on his clothes.

Wherever he was, it looked like a cave of some sort. No, more like a mine with many pocket caves, he deduced as he explored and dwelled deeper in the place where he was currently in. Walking further, he saw a cave with iron railings and had to duck as Darkness swarmed him and when he felt like the Darkness was pulling him, a burst of white light engulfed his vision and the Darkness receded.

“You really shouldn’t wander without any protection from the Darkness,” came a voice and he blinked and saw a man, maybe not so older than he was offering to help him stand. “The Darkness has a particular distaste for you.”

“Gee I wonder why,” he replied sarcastically, not accepting the offered hand. “Who are you?”

“Now, now Balefire, I highly doubt that is the way to treat your elders,” replied the man with a small smile. “Particular someone who is related to you.”

Neal’s eyes widened and he glared at the man. He was young, dark skinned with short black hair and brown eyes. Brown eyes that reminded Neal of his father’s.

“What do you mean?” demanded Neal.

“Best to show you,” replied the man and he waved his hand in front of Neal’s face and before he could step back, flashes of different memories racked his brain and he fell to his knees, panting.

Neal glared at him, the sorcerer, his great grandfather. Merlin.

“I would just like to point out that I am not actually here,” said Merlin. “So you can’t really punch me in the face.”

Neal didn’t listen and lunged forward only to pass through the image of Merlin.

“Stubborn just like your paternal grandfather,” said Merlin with a sigh.

“Yeah well at least he was part of papa’s life,” hissed Neal.

“I was a tree,” replied Merlin. “Let’s not dwell on that.”

“Why did you save me?” asked Neal, still glaring at the sorcerer who did nothing to help Rumplestiltskin.

“Because things are going to get a little complicated,” began Merlin and Neal’s glare intensified. “Ok, I know that is not the answer you want to hear right now but it’s the only one I can give. I don’t have access to all my powers since I am still currently a tree.”

“Stop using that as an excuse,” growled Neal. “You showed me your memories. I saw that you visited Emma. Pretty grand for someone who was stuck as a tree.”

“My abilities are limited but I can still let my soul travel,” explained Merlin. “Especially because a part of my soul is separate from my body and a bit of that can travel.”

“Yeah what good was that part in helping your own grandson,” hissed Neal and Merlin bowed his head in regret. Neal didn’t feel at all sorry for his harsh words. With what Merlin had shown him, Merlin had every opportunity to help his father but he didn’t. Merlin’s original plan was to use Rumple to Nimue out but all that failed when Merlin couldn’t even bring himself to kill her.

“Baelfire–”

“Only my father has the right to call me that,” snapped Neal. “You don’t have the privilege.”

Merlin sighed. “You have every right to be mad. But I ask for you to hear me out. Rumple is destined for great things–”

“When is that? After you’ve put him through all the different levels of suffering and pain a human being can withstand?” demanded Neal. “You’ve put him through enough.”

“This is more than just about my own family,” argued Merlin. “This is bigger than all of us.”

Neal didn’t have anything to say to that so he just turned his back. It was just unfair. His father has been through hell and back and it looks like there was more to come.

“Neal…” he heard Merlin say behind him. “I wish I could go to him now. I wished I could be the grandfather Rumple deserves but the past is past. We can only hope to have the opportunity to make things better.”

“And how are you supposed to do that?” asked Neal but he knew that was a dumb question. Merlin could see the future. Of course he already knew.

“Let’s just say I am given the opportunity in the future and I won’t waste it.” came the vague reply and Neal turned to look at his great grandfather. Merlin looked like he meant it and Neal didn’t know why but instinct told him that he could trust his great grandfather. He sighed and looked around once more.

“Why am I here?” asked Neal. “Is it because I opened the vault? A life for a life and all that magic comes with a price stuff.”

“In part,” answered Merlin. “Your great grandmother created this vault during a magical war. It stored the darkest of all magic to make a particular fairy inclined to dark magic weak. She of course intended to use it for her own gain in the long run. So I put a little damper on her plans.”

“The spells on the opening?” asked Neal and Merlin nodded. “Still doesn’t answer the question…why am I here?”

“Well,” began Merlin. “You saw what happened. Nimue blames Rumple for your grandmother’s death. When Rumple married Milah, she  cast a spell that anyone of her line with go to the vault once they’re close to dying. It will look like you died to the outside world but in all honesty you were transported here.”

“And since your daughter was already dead by that time,” continued Neal. “Only those of papa’s line will suffer in this vault.”

“Don’t worry,” said Merlin. “My magic will protect you while you’re here until your father finds a way to get you out.”

“He knows I’m here?” asked Neal.

“No,” said Merlin. “Well not yet…it’s all in the future and it’s all hazy.”

“Gee that was helpful,” replied Neal and Merlin had the same scowl on his face like his father’s usually wore when Neal was being sarcastic. “So what do I do here?”

“Find your way out,” said Merlin and Neal scowled.

“You just said not to wander around,” fired back Neal.

“I said not to wander around unprotected,” said Merlin and at this he waved his hand in front of Neal and he suddenly had a sword on his belt, a crossbow and arrows fastened on his back.

“That’s helpful,” said Neal, unsheathing the sword and studying it. “What about my other human needs?”

“Technically you won’t feel all those human needs because you’re technically not alive,” said Merlin. “But you are magic while you are here. I trust conjuring is something you know a little about.”

“I chose not to learn anything about magic,” spat Neal. Magic was still something Neal didn’t like even if it did save him a couple of times, the times however that it did harm than good outweigh all of that.

“Well while you’re here,” began Merlin. “Think it and it’ll appear. You’re technically a big mass of magical energy walking around in a magical vault in a magical forest.”

“Stop saying ‘magical’ already,” said Neal as he closed his eyes and tried to think about a bottle of water and surprisingly his hand felt heavier. He opened his eyes to see his left hand was holding one.

“Must run in the family,” said Merlin cheekily and Neal glared at him.

“I am not learning magic,” said Neal as he then thought of a knapsack to carry some other things in. “This is only temporary until I’m out of this place.”

“It’s in your blood, Bae– Neal,” said Merlin, minding the name as Neal shot him another glare. “It’ll be more dangerous keeping yourself untaught. Nimue wanted to learn and I didn’t teach her and look how that ended up.”

Neal thought back on the past year he had spent sharing a mind with his father and remembered the booming female voice that taunted his father, more so than the other previous Dark Ones. The voice that always shouted that his father was nothing. It already angered Neal back then but it increased tenfold when Neal found out that the voice, that belonged to Nimue, was actually his father’s grandmother.

“How could she do it?” asked Neal, turning to Merlin. “How could she do all of this to her own grandson?”

“Losing a person you love tends to make you do a lot of stupid things,” said Merlin.

“But you didn’t go all crazy psycho on your grandkid,” said Neal.

“I almost did,” said Merlin. “But not to Rumple of course…I almost killed your grandfather. Though I still sometimes think he deserved being cursed by Nimue but Malcolm did love your father before Nimue’s curse got in the way.” He paused then made eye contact with Neal. “I suppose up until this point Nimue still cannot believe that her daughter is dead and she’s still lashing out.”

“And you?”

“Rumple is the last memory I have of Vivienne,” said Merlin. “My daughter lives in him. I will protect him with my life.”

Neal wanted to retort but knew that his grandfather was sincere about it. So he bit back his sarcasm and nodded. “Any hints on how to get out of here?”

“You’re just as lost as I am,” said Merlin. “If you need someone to talk to just call me with your mind. Even if I’m free from being a tree, I’ll still answer.”

“Not unless your dead,” pointed out Neal.

“Well there is that,” began Merlin. Neal glared but Merlin raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry. I’m the oldest sorcerer there is. Killing me will be a challenge to anyone who tries.”

Neal snorted. Stubborn and cocky…must be a family trait.

* * *

Neal didn’t know how much time had passed since he arrived in the Vault but he’s been on the move ever since Merlin had left him alone. He has called upon his grandfather loads of times with questions about his past and information about the Dark One curse.

So far he’s learned a lot about his father’s grandparents and about the curse his father had taken on. He also learned a lot more about his own grandparents and how Malcolm, aka Peter Pan, wasn’t always a jerk.

Neal continued to wander around the Vault, finding any possible means to get out. There might be a hidden room somewhere that Nimue had built just in case and if there is one, Neal was going to find it.

His wandering led him to a door that seemed out of place in the Vault. It was usually caves and caves with iron rails but this one was a proper door with some designs etched on it. Putting a hand on the handle of his sword, Neal braced himself as he opened the door only to be surprised at what was behind it.

He stepped through the door and it looked like he was back in the Enchanted Forest. He was in a clearing of some sort. Trees and different plants grew everywhere. He could hear a waterfall nearby and just ahead of him was some sort of statue. Well not really a statue but some sort of stone tree that twisted into some sort of stand. Neal recognized the bronze plate in the middle. It looked the same as the opening of the Vault.

Neal walked closer and saw the same symbols. He remembered what happened to him the last time he made to touch those symbols so before he acts this time, he was going to need all the information he could get.

Closing his eyes, Neal then called him. “Merlin.”

“See you’ve found the dagger’s keepsake,” said Merlin as Neal opened his eyes. “This is where most Dark Ones, including your father, kept the dagger. Supposedly the hardest room to find in the Vault. Well done.”

“So that’s just it,” said Neal, disappointed. “The place where they keep the dagger. I thought it was a way back to the Enchanted Forest.”

“Technically you are in the Enchanted Forest,” said Merlin. “You’re just also inside the Vault.”

“Not funny,” said Neal as he drop down on the ground and eyed the dagger’s usual home. “Still, it is a better scene that being in the dark and torched lit ambiance of the Vault.”

“I’ll agree,” said Merlin. “I would advise for you to stay here but you’ve manage to create your own little quarters in the Vault.”

Neal snorted as he remembered the little cave he had come to call home now. He had manage to conjure himself a bed, a desk and chair, some books he knew and even some toys he had growing up. It was funny how he always ended up there when he needed a breather from all the wandering. Granted he really didn’t sleep or anything but it was always something he could do to pass the time.

“How long have I been here?” asked Neal as he turned to eye his great grandfather.

“Close to two maybe three Land Without Magic months,” said Merlin.

“Wow you’re being accurate,” replied Neal sarcastically and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“How long does it feel?”

“Honestly,” said Neal, getting up and brushing himself off. “Not that long. Anything I should know about?”

“Aside from me still being a tree?” asked Merlin and Neal just glared at him. “I have yet to receive any visions about the inhabitants of Storybrooke and it is actually disturbing me.”

“Well let me know,” said Neal, heading back to the door. “I might just come and visit this place. Sure there’s no chance that if go through this place I’ll find myself in the Dark Castle?”

“Positive,” said Merlin. “You can try but I bet you’ll just find yourself facing this door every time.”

“Well,” began Neal opening the door once again. “If I’m sick of dark and gloomy, I might just step out into the great outdoors.”

* * *

“I need to tell you something.”

Neal rolled out of the bed he had conjured, surprised and confused. Merlin stood over him, very grave and serious.

“What is it? What happened?” demanded Neal, immediately standing up. “Has something gone wrong?”

“Do you know of the Author?” asked Merlin and Neal shook his head. “The Author is someone tasked to record everything that transpires in the Enchanted Forest. I had created a magical quill that will only work for a chosen person who will then inherit the job of the Author.”

“What happened?” asked Neal, rather forcefully this time.

“The current Author has decided to rewrite the stories of everyone you know,” began Merlin. “I created the quill and let’s say I made a fail safe in it with regards to my family.”

“And what is that?”

“That if the Author decides to rewrite the fates of people from the Enchanted Forest,” began Merlin. “He will be compelled to do one thing. Write a child that will inherit my power.”

“How will that help?” asked Neal.

“Well it make sures that someone will still have my power and soul out there in case the Author kills off Rumple or anyone else from my line,” said Merlin. “I needed someone of my kin to still be alive even with whatever the Author changes.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Neal although he already had his suspicion.

“Well I made the fail safe without actually thinking it over,” said Merlin. “And let’s just say that the Author didn’t really kill off anyone from the Enchanted Forest, particularly your father but the fail safe is still active meaning…”

“Meaning the Author was still compelled to write a child from your kin being born,” finished Neal with a sigh. “Please tell me it was with Belle at least.”

“I don’t know,” said Merlin with a sigh and sitting down on Neal’s bed. “I felt the power of the quill as the child was written. I don’t know any specifics.”

“Oh this is just great,” said Neal, sitting beside his father. “If the Author has changed things what will happen now?”

“Well once the Author uses the quill to write for his own benefit, he loses the ability to be the Author,” said Merlin. “If we want things to go back to the way they are, the new Author must get hold of the quill and re-write whatever the previous Author has changed.”

“Well whoever that next Author is should do just that,” said Neal but then his eyes widened. “Wait what happens to the child?”

“I…I honestly don’t know,” said Merlin with a defeated sigh. “Like I said, I was rash when I created the fail safe.”

“But the child was alive in whatever the previous Author had written,” said Neal. “If the new Author writes that everything go back to normal, the child will cease to exist.”

“Well not technically,” said Merlin. “It would mean that the child will die…”

“And if this child is of my father’s line,” began Neal.

“The child will be brought here,” concluded Merlin. “This changes things.”

“You think?!” replied Neal, standing and walking in front of Merlin. “What else do you know?”

“That the current Author, Isaac,” began Merlin. “He wrote your father and Belle into the story earlier than everyone else. So basically they’ve been living in the re-written world longer than anybody else.”

“He can do that?” asked Neal as Merlin stood and paced the room.

“Well with a few written words with the quill, yes,” said Merlin as he walked back and forth. “The child is a girl.” Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. “She’s growing up to be a brilliant magic user…and she left home to learn more about her magic.”

Neal studied him as Merlin opened his eyes and turned to his great grandson. “The magic of the quill is expanding. Your father is a clever man.”

“Why?”

“He asked the Author to write the Darkness out of existence,” said Merlin. “This might actually work but your father isn’t really looking to right all the other wrongs and he just gave Isaac free reign to destroy all the other happy endings.”

“What?” asked Neal walking closer to Merlin. “He wouldn’t. He’s changed!”

“I doubt that it’s really his choice,” said Merlin, looking to Neal. “Remember your father has been in too deep with the Darkness. I doubt he can think for himself these days. I’d wager that he doesn’t know where his own thoughts begin and the Darkness ends.”

Merlin closed his eyes again and concentrated. After a while he opened them again and turned to Neal. “The Darkness has grown powerful ever since Zelena took the dagger. In no time, it will devour the last bit of humanity that is your father. When that happens, we’re in trouble.”

“It’s because of me,” said Neal defeatedly. “When we shared a mind…the Darkness was trying to get to me and Papa protected me at the cause of his own heart being tainted more and more by the Darkness.”

“It wasn’t just because of you Neal,” reassured Merlin. “Your father managed to control the Darkness because nobody used the dagger to control him. When the dagger was controlled by Zelena, it was no longer Rumple controlling the Darkness but the Darkness controlling him.”

“And add me who was living inside his head and someone he was trying to protect from being hurt by the Darkness inside him,” said Neal, bowing his head. This was his fault just as much as it was his father’s.

“This isn’t your fault,” began Merlin but Neal cut him off.

“I resurrected him,” said Neal. “I was in his head and he regretted being brought back because of all the consequences it brought along with him. I should have known better. No, I shouldn’t have acted without all the information about the Vault and look what has happened.” He turned to Merlin who had a grave look on his face. “What?”

“Maybe…” began Merlin, not looking at Neal but his gaze far away. “Like I’ve told you before, Neal. This is bigger than us. Maybe you were meant to bring your father back and maybe he is meant to walk the dark path of magic.”

“Why?” asked Neal.

“Well the saying does say ‘We learn from our mistakes.’” said Merlin. “I know that Rumple is destined for greater things and what is happening is maybe one part of his journey.”

“What like fall so deep then rise up like he’s never been before and all that nonsense,” hissed Neal. Why was life just so cruel to his father? The man just wanted to live a normal life. He never asked to be a hero or a greater destiny. He just wanted a good life for himself and for his son.

“I know your father didn’t ask for this,” began Merlin as Neal turned to look at him. “None of you did but it is the burden of coming from our family.”

They remained silent after that both thinking about what the future had in store not just for them but for the people they care about.

“What do we do now?” asked Neal, his eyes wide with fear. He had fought so long to get out of the Vault to find his way back to his family only for that hope to be crushed.

“Hope that your father has the will to fight.”

* * *

Neal was on his usual wandering when he heard the soft groan somewhere ahead of him. Unsheathing his sword, he grabbed a torch from the wall and ran ahead. He stopped short when he saw a young girl in her late teens. She was wearing clothes from the Enchanted Forest and the hair on her head reminded him so much of a very brave bookworm he had shared his grief with.

“Hey,” began Neal, kneeling down and sheathing his sword. “Are you alright?”

“Aside from feeling like I’ve been run over you mean?” said the girl, her eyes still closed but slowly sitting up. “You don’t happen to have any healing potions with you by any chance?”

“Not a sorcerer so sorry no,” said Neal as the girl finally opened her eyes to look at him and her familiar brown eyes widened in surprise as they met another pair of familiar brown eyes looking back.

“Baelfire?!” shouted the girl as she flung her arms around him. “You’re alright!”

“How do you know who I am?” asked Neal as he hugged his sister and relief washed over him.

“Let’s just say our great grandfather has been really annoying for the past few…well I don’t know if our time is really an equal thing since I came from an alternate version,” said the girl as she broke the hug from her brother. “You’re really ok. I thought you died in the real story?”

“I didn’t…wait you know about that as well?” asked Neal, putting both hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah,” replied the girl. “I know how I was born because of magical pen which I’ve practically scolded our great grandfather about. That I was born in a re-write because Papa wanted to rid the world of the Darkness and that I am a product of True Love which is of course obvious if you’ve seen them together.”

Neal snorted and found himself smiling a real genuine smile, one that he hadn’t done so ever since arriving in the Vault.

“I know about you Baelfire and how Papa regretted letting you go as soon as he did it,” continued the girl.

“Because it wasn’t really him who let go,” added Neal.

“I know you and Papa shared a mind for about a year because of Zelena so you know a lot about the curse and what Papa had to suffer with for the past 3 centuries,” finished the girl who gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry about that. It must have been terrible.”

“Yeah but I’m thankful because I understand Papa better now,” said Neal, getting up and offering her a hand. “Let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable than the ground.”

“There’s actually somewhere comfortable in this place?” asked the girl as Neal led her to the magical door.

“Well a place that isn’t so gloomy,” explained Neal as they arrived in front of the door and Neal opened it to her surprised gasp. “This is where the Dark Ones usually kept the dagger for safekeeping.”

“No chance it leads somewhere else?” asked the girl as she looked around.

“I’ve tried,” said Neal as he sat down on the ground and the girl following suit. “You seem to know a lot about me and I want to get to know my younger half-sister.”

“Of course,” she replied. “To start with, my name is Emily and my story started once upon a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is a Rumbelle Fic Awards...sorry I'm new! Feel free to message me on Tumblr (wierdogal.tumblr.com) if you think I should join/campaign or help me what I should nominate!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations among ex Dark Ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last update for this month! Like my other fics, I will be updating this fic once a month and when I do manage to get more chapters written...then I'll update faster.

 

Killian paced the hallway of the hospital. He was pissed at the Crocodile...no Rumplestiltskin as he had promised to call him but then the infuriating man had gone and wiped his memory of their conversation in the Underworld.

"Killian, please sit down," came Emma's voice and Killian turned to where she sat along with Regina and Henry. Snow and Charming with Robin had gone to collect their respective children but they were heading back to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Yeah you're giving us all a headache with you walking to and fro," said Regina. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"That bloody man erased my memories, that's why," hissed Killian, pointing a finger at the general direction where Whale had wheeled Rumplestiltskin away for treatment. "He's so bent on doing things on his own that he can't comprehend the fact that other people might actually be useful!" With his last word, he punched the nearest wall.

"Killian," whispered Emma, coming to his side. "Gold had all of us fooled. He didn't want anyone messing with his plans."

"He didn't have me fooled," said Killian, his voice softening as he sighed and thought back to the memories he had just recovered.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma but Regina studied him.

"What do you mean he erased your memories?" asked Regina. "When was this?"

"When he arrived on the Roger to get me out," said Killian. "I didn't think he was real at first…"

* * *

 " _We didn't come all this way just for you to trade us for living on your ship and getting drunk forever," hissed Gold as he tried once again to heave Killian out of the Jolly Roger. The man was convinced that they weren't real and that they were just there because Hades was tormenting the latest addition to the Underworld._

" _Live a little Crocodile," slurred Killian, raising his glass to the Dark One. "Well in my case die a little. Besides you're here to supposedly punish me for my sins in the Land of the Living, try and get a drink for your troubles."_

_Gold sighed in annoyance and waved his hand. Killian was thrown back to the side of his ship and slumped to the ground. He shook his head and turned to Gold._

" _Blimey even you have magic," said Killian, standing._

" _Maybe it's because I'm the real thing captain," said Gold, losing patience. "Come on before I see sense and knock you unconscious. But delivering you to Ms. Swan in that state might just do me harm."_

" _Hold on," said Killian, straightening (and sobering) up and turning to Gold. "You have magic again?"_

" _I'm the Dark One again," said Gold. "Now haul your arse back on deck so you can get out of here."_

" _Don't you mean 'we'?" asked Killian, moving to sit on one of the chairs in his quarters. "And what do you mean you're the bloody Dark One again? You see, now I know this is just Hades messing with my head again."_

" _Captain Jones I assure you I am the real thing," said Gold as he remained standing. "And if you must know to believe that I am a real person, I enchanted Excalibur to transfer all the Darkness to me."_

" _Now here's something I want to hear." said Killian, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable. "Please do continue, fake Crocodile. Since apparently I am the only one who is going to get out of Hell."_

" _I meant 'we'." said Gold as he narrowed his eyes at the Captain._

" _Of course you did."_

" _Yes, 'we', now move before I teleport you to Ms. Swan wearing a pretty pink dress," growled Gold._

" _No," said Killian with a cheeky smile. "This is Hades messing with my head because you as the Dark One again doesn't make sense when I know how desperate the real Crocodile was to be rid of the Darkness. He wouldn't just take it all back."_

" _Well you don't know me at all," shot back Gold as he waved another hand and Killian's chair disappeared and he landed on the floor hard. Killian looked up and met Gold's glare with one of his own._

" _No," said Killian standing and moving to stand face to face with Gold. "I know him. I've spent centuries hunting him. I know you just as much as you know yourself, Crocodile."_

_The change in pronouns told Gold that he was getting through to the captain and he just had to continue pushing the captain to believe he could be saved. But he needed to keep his cool...he didn't need the captain to know everything he had planned._

" _Well you're wrong," said Gold. "I've always wanted power."_

" _No you've always wanted to protect your family." fired back Killian. "This was never about power. Even then with the hat, it was ridding yourself of the Darkness but still having the resources to protect Belle. You'll always chose your family's safety over your desire for power because you've never desired it to begin with."_

" _Shut up," said Gold, throwing Killian back with his hand which to Killian meant he was right because Gold was too distracted in ignoring him than to use magic. "Just shut up and let's go, please."_

" _Why?" asked Killian, taking another drink. "I'm contented here, granted it is still hell. Here, I don't have anything to worry about. No Dark Ones, no magic and no evil being trying to kill me."_

" _And what about Ms. Swan?" asked Gold. "You're just going to leave her broken after your death."_

" _She gets over dead lovers just as quickly anyways," scoffed Killian. "Why should I be different? Why make an effort?"_

" _Because you love her," said Gold but knew something else to drive the point home. "And because a man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."_

_Killian's eyes widened. That line...and suddenly Killian was back on his ship centuries ago facing a spinner who went aboard to ask for his wife. Killian stood and placed a sword to his head and uttered those exact same words._

" _You're the real one," whispered Killian in surprise. "Why? What are you doing here?"_

" _The heroes decided that it was best to save you from this place," said Rumplestiltskin._

" _Others? Emma's here? Why on earth would she think that-," but then Killian remembered what Rumplestiltskin said earlier, he was the Dark One again. His death became meaningless because he never vanquished the Darkness after all...he died giving the bloody Crocodile his power again. But...that doesn't make sense. Killian glared at the Crocodile. "Emma made you come here to get me."_

" _Blackmailed me into telling Belle I was the Dark One again, everyone else just did it because they care about Ms. Swan." said Rumplestiltskin._

" _They came to the Underworld for me?"_

" _Don't let your head get too big captain," scoffed Gold. "We all did this because of Ms. Swan, not because of you."_

_Something clicked inside Killian's mind and he knew for a fact that was not true. So he was talking to the real Rumplestiltskin...well if the man wanted him to leave his ship, he needed to pay the price._

" _Really?" asked Killian. "You did this for Emma and to stop her from telling Belle you're the Dark One again? I don't think so. I'd wager that before you left, you already told Belle the truth. So either you tell me what's going or I'm staying right here."_

" _Back to blackmailing me again? You act like you've changed but you're just the same scoundrel I've met centuries ago." said Gold but he was caught off guard as Killian tackled him to the ground and punched him hard. Normally Killian would warn himself that he was attacking the Dark One but all the anger just consumed him. He lifted Gold by the lapels of his coat and pushed him against the wall._

" _Start talking," hissed Killian. "You try to free yourself from the Darkness but retain its power. You try asking the Author to write it out of existence. You were free and were a hero and then what? Oh the past few months were just nothing and I'm just going to be the Dark One again that'll be fun."_

" _Yes that's what happened now let me go before I make you," growled Gold in reply._

_Killian shoved him harder against the wall. "Talk." Killian eyed him as Gold remained silent. "You still haven't magic your way out of this? Why? Because you're still afraid of me ergo you're not thinking like the confident Dark One...like the crocodile who chopped off my hand. You're acting like the spinner who asked for his wife back who finally found some backbone."_

" _Enough!" said Rumple, shoving Killian away from him, again Killian noted, not using magic._

" _Because like it or not Rumplestiltskin, you have always been a coward." said Killian walking towards Gold again. "You hide behind your magical crutch but inside is still the same man who is afraid, the man who will keep running away from his problems."_

_Gold glared at him. "Well look at that, you do know a thing or two about me. Now can we move."_

_Killian moved to right the chair he was sitting on moments again and planted himself on it. "No. I know for a fact that you can't force me out of my own little version of Hell. So I'll go when we're done here."_

" _And what are we supposed to be done with?"_

" _Putting aside our differences," said Killian, trying a new tactic. Somehow he knew that whatever Gold was planning, it wasn't evil. Gold's plans were always leading up to some far greater purpose. He never was evil and if Killian wanted him to talk, he needed a new approach. "Look I've always painted you as the worst being I have ever had the opportunity of crossing paths with, but I know when to just be a better man and accept that our lives are intertwined no matter how much I don't want it."_

" _I didn't break our truce in Neverland, you did," came the harsh reply that made Killian cringe._

" _Yes," began Killian, looking at him straight in the eye. "But you didn't actually act like an ally either, Crocodile."_

" _If you want to do this then I suggest stop calling me that," said Gold as he glared at Killian. "You might not care but I don't like it when you call me that because I am not some savage animal."_

_Killian again cringed at what Gold said. It was also in the same lines of 'I am a human being' and 'I am not nothing' the latter something that was still fresh from his mind from being the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin had the same voices in his head for 3 centuries. How he didn't go mad was such a feat._

" _I promise, Rumplestiltskin," said Killian much to the surprise of Gold. "Look, I'm sorry that I took your wife but honestly she wasn't happy with her life and she wanted more. I'm sorry that she just left you and Baelfire to fend for yourselves. I'm sorry for being a smug bastard about it. I'm sorry as well for trying to kill Belle twice and for stabbing you in the chest. I'm sorry for blackmailing you and I'm sorry for being an enormous prick to you ever since I've arrived in Storybrooke." He paused and then motioned with his hand at Gold, telling him that it was his turn._

" _I'm not apologizing," said Gold. "You deserve what you got."_

" _Whatever happened to burying the hatchet?" asked Killian._

" _Do you really think I care what you think about me, Captain?" asked Gold. "To enlighten you, I don't. I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what Ms. Swan and her parents think of me. The only person-"_

" _Belle and Henry I know," said Killian. "Your family. You took on the Darkness to save Baelfire. You did everything to protect him and did everything again to get back to him. All those deals...there were all part of your plan to enact the curse that could get you to Baelfire. Neverland was about saving your grandson and the whole hat fiasco was to make sure the Darkness won't take over your heart and to save Belle and Henry again. Want me to continue?"_

_Gold remained quiet and Killian stood and walked closer to him. "I've exploited your weakness time and time again Rumplestiltskin. It's not power. Your weakness is that you would do anything for your family at the cost of your own life." Eyes met, neither looking away. "Do you really want me to have the last say in this?"_

" _No," began Gold and Killian smiled in triumphed. "But it looks like you've gotten me figured out already Captain. But you have no idea what needs to be done."_

" _Then share with the class so we can leave this place and you'll have help, you bloody idiot." said Killian._

" _No one can help," replied Gold._

" _Well don't expect me to just stand by and watch you try and magic your way out of whatever it is you're in. I actually would prefer to annoy you for the next our mutual existence." said Killian. "And I'm sure your grandson would love to help."_

" _Why are you…" trailed Gold. "Being nice? To me of all people."_

_Killian studied the man for the first time. The person he had vowed to get revenge on...it wasn't always Rumplestiltskin. It was always the Dark One and being one not too long ago was an eye opener. "Let's just say Belle was right. There is a man underneath."_

" _Well that man has lived far too long and it's time he pays for his crimes," said Gold._

_And then Killian understood. There was no actual way to vanquish all the Darkness from existence….there was only a way to trap it. Lock it up tethered to a person who is already trapped in the Underworld._

" _You're going to stay here aren't you?" asked Killian but he already knew he was right. "All the Darkness is inside you and you're going to stay here to trap the Darkness in the Underworld forever."_

_Rumplestiltskin didn't nod his head or even met Killian's gaze but that was enough to prove to the Captain that he was correct. That was the man's plan._

" _Do you honestly think they'll let you just stay here?" said Killian. "They may not like you, but those heroes won't just let you sacrifice yourself."_

_Gold remained silent as he tried to look anywhere but Killian. "That's why you're not telling anyone. You painted yourself as the villain again so that they won't think twice about leaving you behind."_

" _Oh and why not?" asked Gold. "You would probably celebrate that I'm stuck here forever. No more Dark One to hunt and worry about. No more Dark One to cause anymore problems."_

" _Yeah and what do we do without you?" countered Killian. "Yes you have been the cause of a lot of things but you've had some shares of actually being the solution. Regina and Emma can do much but in the end we always come to you for help."_

" _Finally realize that didn't you," hissed Gold, avoiding the pirate's gaze. "Well maybe with me out of the picture you'll need less magical help from the Dark One since he's no longer alive to cause trouble."_

" _Yeah, well that's not going to happen-" began Killian but Gold cut him off._

" _I think I've indulged you long enough," said Gold and he waved his hand and Killian froze in his tracks. "You've decided to leave and I think that's good enough for Hades, whether your remember what for makes no difference. For what it's worth, I do apologize for wiping this whole encounter from your memory. But that's the only thing I'm apologizing for."_

" _Don't you-"_

" _I'm sorry Captain. But this is one journey, you cannot help with."_

* * *

 "I don't remember what happened after except waking up with you hovering over me," said Killian as he and Emma sat together along the hospital hallway. Regina had managed to talk Henry into getting something to eat which left the two alone.

"Hades said that only Gold could enter your ship and we did try to come aboard but couldn't," explained Emma. "Hades must have thought that Gold wouldn't be able to get you out of the Jolly Roger. But he did, you acted a bit drunk when you emerged from below deck."

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" asked Killian, once again standing up. "Couldn't he just accept that my vendetta was done and over with? That I could actually relate to him because I was a Dark One? That I could actually and be willing to help?"

"He didn't let any of us help," whispered Emma, gazing on the ground in guilt. She should have seen the lie that day in the shop but she chose not to see it because of her grief.

"Emma, love," began Killian, noticing her face. "This isn't your fault. This is all the bloody Croc- I mean man's fault."

"I'm supposed to be the Saviour," said Emma, looking at the direction Whale had taken Gold. "He made me to be the Saviour and I couldn't even save the people that I care about. He did the saving."

Emma sighed and walked over to stand beside Killian. "Sometimes, I never believed what Belle would say...that underneath all that treachery and darkness was a man. After being the Dark One for a short time, I can't help but feel bad with how I judged and treated Gold. He lived with those voices for 300 years and more...and he didn't even think about snuffing out light magic. He only thought about his son." She eyed Killian. "What does that make us? Because as much as I want to say that all I did was about saving you...there was a part of me that wanted to listen to Nimue as well...I just wanted to give in."

"Aye," said Killian. "Rumplestiltskin must have given in when Baelfire died...but even then it wasn't about snuffing out the light. It was about getting away from the Darkness but still retaining power to protect Belle. I think the Darkness whispered to him that he could get both only for the Darkness to use that desperation and turn the man's heart black bit by bit."

"I don't even want to think about that," said Emma. "That day in his shop...that was a close call. If the Darkness had taken over Gold, we would have had an unstoppable Dark One because the name tethered to the dagger was no longer there...it would have just been an empty shell filled with Darkness."

"And I think that was what Nimue wanted," began Killian, remembering that little showcase of power between Merlin and the rest versus the Dark Ones. "Nimue wanted to make sure Rumplestiltskin's life was horrible and miserable and that he wouldn't be loved."

"You saw it too then?" asked Emma. "That day on your ship, centuries ago?"

Killian sighed and nodded. Being the Dark One had other...well side effects if you will. "Fighting it was hard...especially with Nimue's voice booming at the back of your head and then you feel like you're watching yourself move even if you don't want too."

"You suddenly find yourself twirling your hand and using magic," agreed Emma. "Or taking someone's heart and trying so hard not to crush it because it was your wife." Emma turned to Killian. "I was the one doing the crushing and I was watching Gold pleading for me to let her go."

"Oh Swan," began Killian wrapping an arm around her. His was different but the picture was clear. Nimue holding Milah's heart and Rumplestiltskin, the man, on his knees, pleading.

_Please don't._

_She left you. She hated you. Why would you care if this woman lived or not?_

_Because she's my wife._

_She's no longer your wife._

_She's the mother of my son!_

_Your son is gone. You're nothing to her Rumplestiltskin. You have always been nothing!_

_NO!_

Killian closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory. He thought he was dreaming but those memories were real...real for the man who stabbed himself not a few hours ago. There were others of course...when the man and his son were being dragged through the portal, when Belle had called him to save their people, when Belle fell down the ladder, when Belle kissed him...and then the Darkness grew stronger when Zelena had the dagger and when…

Killian's eyes widened and he turned to Emma. "You saw him didn't you?"

Emma sniffed and did not turn to meet his haze. "Love?"

Emma closed her eyes and let the tears fell. Yes, she did see him. She saw how the Darkness tried to taint Neal as he shared a mind with his father. He saw how the Darkness tried to hurt Neal but Rumplestiltskin protected his son, letting the Darkness consume him more each day just to make sure his son was not tainted by the Darkness.

"All this…" began Emma in a low voice. "Because Nimue blamed Gold for the death of her daughter…"

"She was determined to make sure Rumplestiltskin never had the happy ending that her daughter lost," began Killian. "Him and Pan."

"You can count Merlin in that as well," said Emma, hugging Killian tighter. "I hate myself for the way I treated Gold…"

Killian held her closer. He too was regretting his actions towards the spinner. After seeing the memories of Nimue in a nightmare while he was a Dark One, Killian, after being freed from the curse, knew how bad the Darkness could manipulate a person.

"I'm pretty sure Nimue was whispering to him how he was nothing without his magic," began Emma, her voice mixed with anger and guilt. "And with the way we treated him, Gold must have believed that."

"Look Emma, love," began Killian. "Fine maybe we can shoulder some of the blame but the Croc-, I mean Rumplestiltskin, could have fought it harder."

"He did fight it Killian!" defended Emma as she pushed herself away from Killian's arms. "He killed himself in front of us to stop Pan. When we found out he was alive, did we even try to rescue him from Zelena? Did we do anything to help me? No we just cast him aside like he was nothing and only did come to him whenever we needed him." Emma paused and lowered her head. "We treat him as Henry's grandfather only when it's convenient...I never knew-"

Killian hugged her once more as Emma covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "We're no different from the Darkness in treating Gold...I think we were even worse…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other Rumbelle fic called "Sacrifice" is nominated for Best Angst: Death for this year's TEAs! Please do check it out and if it is to your liking, please vote for it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter. What is the history between our dear Blue Fairy and Merlin?

"How is he?"

Belle raised her head and was surprised that it was Regina who had come to look for her. Sure, she and the queen weren't on the best of terms, especially with the whole heart fiasco but Regina never really liked Rumple at all. From what Belle knew, Regina even blamed Rumple for what happened to Emma and the Darkness.

"Belle?" asked Regina, bringing Belle back to reality. "I know you have no right to trust me or I have no right to even shown any sort of compassion about Gold...but…"

She trailed off and Belle didn't push it. Regina's tone made it quite clear that something happened between them in the Underworld and she wasn't go to press the issue.

"Victor hasn't come out yet," explained Belle. "I don't know anything…"

"I guess that's a good thing," began Regina, not taking a seat beside her. "I guess that means he's still alive and they're still keeping him that way if they're still busy to talk to you."

Belle wanted to glare at her because she knew Regina meant to help with her bluntness but it wasn't the right time or place for that.

"Sorry," began Regina. "That came out wrong."

"Glad you noticed," hissed Belle as her father emerged from the other hall. Belle immediately stood and Moe swallowed her in a hug.

"I just heard," said Moe as he released his daughter. "No word yet?"

"No," said Belle as Moe helped her sit back down. "Victor's still in there with his staff. No one has come out yet."

Moe nodded and turned to see Regina still standing near them. He didn't notice her earlier. Glancing back to Belle then to the Evil Queen, Moe decided to just ask.

"Your Majesty," began Moe, as he stood. "Maybe you and I could get Belle and ourselves a cup of coffee. We're going to have to wait a while."

Regina eyed the once royal but at Moe's gaze, Regina could only find herself nodding at the sudden request. Belle turned to her father, surprised. "We'll be back sweetheart."

"What was that about?" asked Regina when they were out of earshot.

"I needed to ask you something," said Moe turning another corner to make sure no one was going to listen to their conversation. "In that other universe...the one that Isaac wrote, how much do you remember of it?"

"Well everything," said Regina. "We were trapped there not long but it felt like it was. We literally lived those moments. We lived that other life."

"So you're saying anyone who was present in that other life is...or was a real person?" asked Moe, his heart beating a little faster.

"Well yes but Isaac didn't create any new character," explained Regina. "He just rewrote our stories."

"Are you sure?" asked Moe, eyeing Regina who raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure," said Regina rather harshly. "Isaac couldn't just create a new person or write a new person into our stories. He would have to have had a great deal of magic to do that. It was his job as an author to just record what happened in the Enchanted Forest. Not create a human being."

Moe pondered about Regina's words and looked through his own memories of the other world. No, he was positive. Belle had memories of her too and he was sure even Rumpelstiltskin would have memories of raising her as well.

"Regina…" began Moe. "Do you remember a girl named Emily?"

"Emily?" asked Regina. "Who the h-" But the question was lost in a surprised gasped from the once Evil Queen.

"Now do you see my point," said Moe as Regina just gaped at him. "Do you know if she was brought back here?"

"I-I don't know," admitted Regina. In that other world, she came across a young girl who wielded an incredible amount of magic. She was travelling, as she told her story to Regina, wanting to learn more about magic. One thing that came crashing back to Regina was one fact, she was Belle and Rumplestiltskin's daughter. "But you have to remember that Snow and Charming's son was written as Belle and Gold's child."

"Yes but he wasn't born there," said Moe. "Neal was saved by Gold in a village. We said that he was their child and that he was very ill when Belle had given birth to him to hide the fact that he was adopted."

"But Emily wasn't," said Regina, deep in thought.

"No," said Moe. "I remember having to help my own daughter with her pregnancy as I asked her knight of a husband to protect our lands. Ever since we got back, I've been trying to find her. I told Belle I'd take care of it and she should focus on finding a way to help Gold. I've wanted to ask you for ages but things just got complicated."

"We were all caught up with Emma being the Dark One and then the Underworld." Regina paused and turned to Moe with a defeated look. "Henry wrote that everything Isaac did was undone. I don't think…"

"But you just said that Isaac couldn't have created a human being and technically he didn't." argued Moe. "Isaac didn't create her. She was born. We raised her."

"I…" began Regina. Why would Isaac write a new person into their stories. Or was it Isaac to begin with? Did that quill who chose the author had other magical properties? Either way, she should have remembered such an important fact. "I'll do some digging. But I can't make any promises."

"Ask Isaac," said Moe. "If it wasn't his intention to write Emily then maybe what your son wrote didn't erase her from existence."

"Does Belle remember?" asked Regina. "I mean she remembers bringing her to this world? That feeling of being with child?"

"She does," answered Moe. "Here's another thing," Moe then fished out a bracelet from his pocket. "The things she gave us in that other world, we found in our possession. You can't tell me she wasn't real, Madame Mayor."

Regina studied the bracelet Moe handed her. "I'm not saying that. But the person I would ask is currently fighting for his life."

"What about Blue? Wouldn't she know about all this mumbo jumbo stuff," pushed Moe. "If my granddaughter is out there somewhere, in danger, we need to act fast."

"Why do you think she would even be in danger?" asked Regina.

"With our lives," began Moe. "How can she not be?" He turned to get coffee for himself and his daughter, leaving Regina to her thoughts...to a particular exchange back in the Underworld.

" _My mother, Pan, Milah...one would wager that the Underworld is all about you," said Regina as she and Rumple continued to walk around an exact copy of Storybrooke. Rumple didn't make any notion that he heard her but Regina knew he did and was just choosing not to acknowledge her. "Come on, you have to admit it is a bit unsettling seeing all of them again."_

_Silence and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes or push the man just to get him to respond. "Gold...I'm just trying to start up a conversation here. Besides, like mother has pointed out, I was almost your step-daughter."_

_Rumple snorted and glared at her. Regina smiled and counted that as a victory. "Finally, here I thought I was walking with a robot."_

" _I don't see why we have to talk," said Rumple. "We're just surveying the town then head back to the Mayor's office. We can do so without having to acknowledge that we are doing this with a companion."_

" _Well I for one would love to chat," replied Regina, as she gave him a side-ways glance. "Come on Gold. Care to share with the class was has gotten you all tangled up in that imp-ish mind of yours."_

" _No," came the short and blunt reply as he quickened his pace and Regina found herself chasing after him._

" _Oh come on," whined Regina. "Fine, maybe you are having a hard time seeing my mother, your father and your ex-wife...all who abandoned you when they were alive...but look at what they've said. There biggest regret was you."_

_Rumple stopped and turned to face her. Regina was caught off guard by the pure rage that was on his face. "Yes I am looking and do you know what I finally realized Your Majesty?" Rumple advance on her and they were soon face to face, Regina frozen on the spot. "Their biggest regret was me, alright because I ruined their lives. I finally realized that maybe if I did not exist then those people wouldn't have regrets to begin with. They would have had their happy endings and I ruined that."_

_Rumple turned sharply and stormed off and Regina was left there watching him go, regretting her choice of words. Pan, Milah, her mother….their biggest regret was how they treated Rumplestiltskin, not that they had crossed paths with him. Their message to the man was that if they could change things, they would have and Regina knew this message hit her hard as well. Rumple was the only person she ever considered a friend, in a way. Sure she wanted to kill him for most of the time that she had known him, but he was a constant. A person who she could rant to and ask for some help in dealing with a problem. In a way, she could always count on him._

_He just needed to learn that he could always count on her as well._

Regina crossed her arms and leaned on a nearby wall.

No, Rumple didn't ruin the lives of the people who came across him. Sure he made lives complicated but were the fun in an ordinary life. Complications are always welcome. And she knew for sure that Belle, Bae and Emily will say the exact same thing.

Rumple did ruin their lives...he gave them one.

* * *

 "It's been a long time, Reul Ghorm," offered Merlin as the Blue Fairy continued to glare at the old sorcerer. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Old friend?" asked Blue sarcastically. "After what you've done, you're no friend of mine Merlin. How could you?" She demanded, advancing on the wizard. "Vivienne was my friend!"

"Oh and is that you're criteria for choosing who to help in this world?" replied Merlin, his eyes narrowing at her. "As long as they're related to people you care about, you're going to offer your services? If they're ordinary people, a simple spinner and his son, you won't give them the time of day?"

"It's not that simple!" shouted Blue in defense.

"You've wanted to be rid of Rumplestiltskin ever since now just because you've regained your memories, he is now important to you?" replied Merlin. "What about that time he was asking for help when he and Baelfire had nothing to eat? What about that time Baelfire was about to be drafted into the ogre wars? You should have cared about him even if you didn't have your memories. Not that simple or you just don't want to admit how hypocritical you are?"

"How dare you accuse me of that?" fired back Blue. "You had no right to erase my memories Merlin. Rumplestiltskin deserved to have had someone who cared about him, namely his godmother."

"Well Rumple deserved a far greater godmother than you," answered Merlin and Blue slapped him hard.

"I can say the same for his grandfather," came the hot reply and Blue turned her back to the wizard, her tears falling once again. In reality, everything Merlin had said was true. How could she have ignored her own godson? With or without her memories, she should have acted better. Just like everyone in Rumplestiltskin's life, Blue, his godmother, had abandoned him.

"There will be time for our petty arguments later," began Merlin, his tone not softening. "The entire world is in danger and we are ill prepared for what is to come."

"And whose fault is that?" started Blue anew. "If I had raised Rumple, this wouldn't be our problem."

"If you had raised Rumple then he wouldn't be the man he is today," fired back Merlin.

Blue stood mouth agape at the sorcerer. "Are you telling me that you willingly allowed your own grandson to suffer through so many things just to defeat your enemies?"

"There is more at stake-"

"It was a yes or no question, Merlin," shouted Blue and Merlin was surprised by the intensity of her gaze. "Don't give me that. Don't tell me that you were willing to sacrifice your own grandson for the greater good."

"What would you have done?" demanded Merlin. "Nimue wanted to take revenge on Malcolm and Rumple. I used that to my advantage to trap her."

"And look at how that turned out," said Blue sarcastically. "Oh it worked in her favor not yours and you failed."

"Don't act like you're above me Reul Ghorm," began Merlin, his voice cold. "You would have done exactly the same thing in my position if it was for the benefit of your human charges."

"I would never use someone I care about as bait," said Blue. "I would have found another way. Or if not, I would have made sure I wouldn't fail."

"You can't say that for certain and we both know it," said Merlin, his gaze studying the fairy's reaction. Blue could only glare at him. "You heard what your fellow fairy said. The black candle is emitting a low flame. Not fully lit but it's starting. How long do you think before she finally breaks free?"

Blue sighed. Right down to business was it? "Don't you care about him at all?"

"I care," whispered Merlin in reply. "But if we don't get right to it everything we all care about will be destroyed."

"I'd wager we have a year if we're lucky," said Blue. "I'd best explain things to him now."

"I'll do it," said Merlin. "Well currently doing it."

Blue raised a questioning eyebrow at him and Merlin continued. "Nimue managed to accompany them back to Storybrooke and Rumple stabbed himself with Excalibur to prevent her from taking over and devouring his soul."

Blue's eyes widened but before she could say anything else Merlin spoke up to reassure her. "He's alright. We've healed him and I placed him under a status spell. I told the others to bring him to this world's healers."

"I thought a wound from Excalibur cannot be healed," asked Blue glad that her godson was alright but curious all the same.

"Excalibur chooses its own miracles," said Merlin with a smile. "Besides, I think it has grown fond of its new owner."

"New owner? I thought Emma pulled the sword from the stone?" asked Blue.

"No," said Merlin. "It was Rumple. Even when he transferred all the other Darkness inside of him him, the sword still answered to him."

"You're not going to tell me why that is, I assume," said Blue and Merlin just shrugged his shoulders. Blue resisted the urge to find anything hard to thrown at him, knowing too well that it'll just phase through the already dead sorcerer.

"In time," came the reply and Blue rolled her eyes as his usual response. I guess Rumplestiltskin inherited his attitude of being a pain in the ass from his grandfather.

"How long did you put him under the statis spell?"

"Well," said Merlin, suddenly pacing the porch of the convent. "That's up to him."

Blue studied him and knew instantly what was going through his head. "Care to share your plan or am I going to be walking in the dark on this again?"

"You were hardly in the dark the last time," said Merlin.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me correct that," replied Blue sarcastically. "I'll be walking in the dark afterwards when I have to deal with the aftermath."

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" said Merlin with a sigh like he was talking to a toddler.

"Sorry but I just found out that a friend of mine erased my memories of my godson and left me to clean up after his lover's mess. Yes, I am not letting this go anytime soon," came the harsh reply and the two only resumed their glaring contest.

"Blue…"

"It's Reul Ghorm to you," hissed Blue. "Tell me what you are planning Merlin, assuming you want my help or not."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing a deal? Are you sure my grandson, your godson, hasn't had an influence on you."

"He has now." came the immediate reply and there was something in her voice that stopped Merlin from pressing on. He sighed.

"My plan for Rumple," began Merlin. "Is what you would remarks as my answer to everything…"

* * *

 " _You hear that Rumple?" asked an overly excited expectant-father. "That's the sound of nature and birds and winds and once you're in this world all that beauty will be your view every single day."_

_Vivienne laughed and playfully pushed her husband. "Now hurry up and be born already my son. I want to hold you."_

" _I don't think that's how it works, Malcolm," said Blue from the other side of Vivienne._

" _Well maybe I can speed it up," replied Malcolm, hovering his hand over his wife's belly._

" _Don't you dare," said Vivienne. "I want at least one thing to be normal in our son's life thank you very much."_

" _Am I not normal, beloved?" asked Malcolm with a glint in his eye that made Blue roll her eyes. Honestly why was she friends with a human and a human sorcerer turned fairy because she inherited the powers of the White Fairy._

_Malcolm had come to have magic because of Vivienne and Vivienne was technically not human but magic itself due to her parents, the only known humans to have been granted power by a sacred object._

" _Oh you know you're one of my kind my husband," replied Vivienne and they kissed much to the dismay of their best friend sitting very near them. "That's why I fell for your charm."_

_Blue once again rolled her eyes and groaned but her two friends did not relinquish their hold of each other's mouth._

" _Can you please stop all this public display of your love?" complained Blue. "Especially when I'm around. Honestly, it's like you do it just to spite me."_

_They broke apart and Malcolm gave her a very mischievous smile. "If you wanted me to kiss you Blue, all you have to do is ask?"_

_Vivienne barked with laughter at Blue's appalled expression. "Be nice, Malcolm."_

" _I'm at my best behaviour," said Malcolm, raising his arm as a pledge but still flashing Blue a grin._

" _What you see in him," began Blue, regaining her composure and glaring at Malcolm. "I will never know."_

" _You're just down because you don't have someone to kiss you like that," said Malcolm. "You know, Viv, maybe we can pair Blue up with your father. He sure as hell needs someone to help him stop being a prick with a stake up his arse."_

" _Malcolm!" reprimanded Vivienne but she couldn't stop herself from giggling at the idea much to Blue's dismay._

" _You two are not funny," mumbled Blue. "Besides Merlin still has his eyes on Nimue. I don't think he's going to fall in love with anyone else."_

" _He should really stop with that," replied Vivienne. "My mother has made it perfectly clear that the Darkness is who she is. I'm just thankful that she hasn't sided with Gwenwyfar and has protected the humans who follow her._

" _Because Nimue, even with her power and immortality is still human," said Malcolm. "No matter how much I despise your father, I'd still fight for my own kind." He turned to Blue who was glaring at her. "Don't get me wrong, Blue. I mean I know you're fighting your own family but Gwenwyfar has declared herself and her followers a different kind to you. Started calling themselves fae just to differentiate from you fairy lot."_

" _He just means you are also fighting for your own kind, Blue," said Vivienne, taking her friend's hands in her own. "Don't forget about that."_

" _It's just…" began Blue. "I don't even know how to do this. I mean, why am I now the person in-charge. Brighid was always better at all this politics and leadership. I know my weaknesses and being a leader is right on top of that list."_

" _Doesn't stop her father from acting like one," mumbled Malcolm and Vivienne pushed him with her shoulder to stop talking. "Look Blue, Queen Brighid left you in charge because she had faith in you. You're one of those who can use the wand, meaning you are worthy of being the head of your kind."_

" _It's not that isn't it Blue?" asked Vivienne studying her friend and Blue nodded._

" _I don't think I can do what must be done when I...when Gwenwyfar…" she trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence._

_They sat in silence after that, only to be broken by Malcolm once again. "Well I for one believe that a good conversation is always the best course of action than violence."_

_He stood and turned to Blue. "Looking at it as a father to be, Gwen is acting like a child who did not receive what she wanted. She's basically throwing a tantrum. Talking to her, as a big sister, might help him realize her mistakes."_

_Vivienne had to smile at the simplicity of her husband's words, but no matter how simple they were, they held so much truth in them. Blue had to smile and shake her head. "I never knew he could be smart when he wanted to be, Vivienne."_

" _He has his moments," replied Vivienne as she gave her husband a loving glance. But that moment was shattered where Merlin suddenly appeared in front of them in an array of white smoke._

" _My apologies," began Vivienne's father. "But I think I know a way to help us in this war."_

" _What it is father?" asked Vivienne, standing quickly and prompting Malcolm to move and aid her._

" _Your mother," replied Merlin. "With the three of us and the combined efforts of all the other fairies, we might finally end all of this."_

" _Not to be a bearer of bad news," began Blue, her tone harsh and cold. "But your love doesn't wish to get involved in this, even if Gwen has slain some of her followers."_

" _I know," replied Merlin but he turned to his daughter. "But maybe we can convince her if she didn't have all the facts straight."_

" _What do you mean exactly?" asked Malcolm and Merlin shot him a glare to tell him that he wasn't welcome in this conversation. "Hey, like it or not, I am part of this war and I am your son-in-law."_

" _I know Malcolm," said Merlin with a sigh. "I just don't approve of your risk-taking attitude."_

" _That is enough," said Vivienne, her voice making no rooms for arguments. "What do you have in mind father?"_

" _If Nimue didn't have that fear that I would take away her powers," began Merlin. "Maybe she'd let me talk to her and maybe even help us."_

" _That's a mighty big if, Merlin," began Blue._

" _I know," said Merlin with a sly smile. "Here's the biggest one, what if she didn't remember why she wasn't siding with us to begin with."_

" _Then I would say survival instincts kick in and she would fight those threatening her," said Malcolm and Merlin turned between him and his daughter._

" _Never thought you'd be a smart man, Malcolm." said Merlin with an amused smile much to the glare of his son-in-law._

" _Let me get this right," began Vivienne, her voice already betraying her doubts about her father's plan. "You're going to make mother forget why she's not fighting this war, why she's not speaking to you."_

" _I'm not going to make her forget," said Merlin. "Just block those memories for a while until the war is over. And it won't be me, it'll be you."_

* * *

 Blue didn't know if she was happy or not to have her memories back. Those moments with Vivienne (and because he was always there) and Malcolm were things she would have treasured if she had remembered them when the war ended but no, Merlin had to take that away from her.

Without Vivienne and Malcolm in her memories, the narrative of the war had been significantly changed. People knew of the war between the fae and the combined efforts of the fairies and humans. People thought that the war shifted because of the death of the White Fairy and it looked like the Fae were going to win until Merlin had come to her with a plan to trap them.

But the truth was, the war started when the White Fairy had died. It was her time after all, as Blue remembered Brighid telling her. But when the time came for her to choose a successor of her powers, everyone was shocked to find out that it was to be a human. Her other sister, Gwenwyfar, was not happy about that.

Gwenwyfar believed that humans shouldn't even possess magic in the first place. That wands, potions, talismans and other magical objects were only the property of the fairies and that humans existed only to serve them.

When Vivienne, the child of the two humans to have drank from the Holy Grail, was chosen to inherit the powers of the White Fairy, that was the last straw for her sister.

Gwenwyfar broke away from her family with others who shared her belief and called themselves fae instead of fairy. They started targeting humans who had magic and as time passed they started targeting any humans who allied with other fairies.

Blue, being given the responsibility of leading her people, had to act and chose to ask for help from other human magic users. Fairies existed to help preserve nature and its beauty, that included humans as well.

The problem with seeing the future was that it made things difficult to think things through. That was what Blue never really liked about Merlin. He tended to act now and think about the consequences later. One would think that after centuries of being stuck as a tree, he would have learned to stop being rash.

Blue couldn't help but think what would have happened if Merlin did not block her memories. Rumple would have been under her care. He would never have been abandoned by Malcolm, never have been the spinner who had to fight in the Ogre Wars...but then he wouldn't have had Baelfire. Snow and David might have not come together and Emma, as well as Henry, might have not existed.

Blue shook her head. She couldn't dwell on what ifs now. A bigger threat was upon them and when it comes down to it, it would be her who will have to guide Rumple to harness his potential and hopefully put an end to Gwenwyfar's plans once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check back with the people residing in Hellbrooke and the Vault. We also meet a new player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character will be explained in detail in the end notes. For now, enjoy!

 

"Oh look the cavalry has returned."

Milah wanted nothing more than to punch the smug face of Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, but thought better of it as she, Cora and Peter Pan returned to the god's domain. It still resembled Storybrooke much to the amusement of the god of the Underworld, not of its residents.

"What?" asked Hades, studying the trio. "No victory party? The heroes all sulking in the world of the living?"

Pan and Milah glared but Cora cleared her throat as they all continued walking. "They don't consider it a victory…"

"Wise," remarked Hades. "Why celebrate when a bigger threat is upon us, right Mer-."

Hades stopped and turned to look at the trio then back to where they came from. Then he turned to see if anyone else would be joining them.

"Woah, woah, woah," began Hades all of a sudden prompting the trio to stop and look at him. "Why are there only three of you? Where's Merlin?"

"Still top side," replied Milah, as she continued to walk back to Cora's mansion where they had all decided to stay. But Hades moved to block her way.

"That was not part of our agreement," said Hades.

"Yes, well keeping the Dark Ones here was part of our agreement and you didn't fulfill that end of the bargain now did you," snapped Peter Pan as he moved to face Hades.

"Oh, woah there Mr. Fountain of Youth," said Hades, pushing Peter Pan back away from his personal space. "What's gotten you all riled up?

"My son just drove a sword through his chest because you didn't do your damn job." shouted Pan. "That's what's got me riled up...because you didn't hold up your bloody end of the deal."

"Nimue left the Underworld because she was the original Dark One" began Hades, not losing his stride. "Can't really stop a piece of a soul leaving especially if said soul is already tied to another living soul, namely your son and the Vault."

"And that is how Rumple managed to return from the Underworld the first time," added Cora, making Milah and Peter Pan turn and glare at her. "What? I'm just telling the truth. Hades isn't to blame for what happened. Nimue is."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor," replied Hades with a small bow. "I'm glad at least someone sees sense."

A car honk stalled the continuing argument as the four of them walked over to where Cruella was waiting with her car. "And here I thought you were just going to stand there."

She eyed the three recently returned from the living world. "What? No souvenirs? And here I was hoping you'd bring back some gin."

"I could use one," replied Milah, getting into the car with Peter Pan and Cora. "No room, go teleport yourself there."

"Oh how you wound me, Milah," said Hades, feigning a hurt expression as he twirled his hand and there appeared his two men with a car on standby as well. "I'll see you there."

"I take it that things didn't go as planned," offered Cruella as they drove back to Cora's mansion.

"There wasn't really a plan to begin with," said Peter Pan. "And my father-in-law says I'm the stubborn reckless one. He should look in the bloody mirror."

The car remained silent, all three women knowing full well what the young man was feeling. Granted Peter Pan was in way, the oldest of them, but no one understood what he was going through. He just watched his son sacrifice himself again. The image was just too similar to that of his own death. It was the same act...Rumple stabbing himself and the person that threatened his family.

It was a reminder of his own failure as a father and no matter how hard he tried...he couldn't stop himself from playing that scene in his head. Rumple's pale face, his chest covered in blood and not rising or falling…

He felt Milah take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "He's going to be alright. If there's one thing you can count on Merlin for, is that he'll make sure Rumple lives."

Peter Pan snorted but did not reply to that. Sure Merlin was doing who knows what and here he was...Rumple's father, being absolutely useless, just like before.

"Oh Vivienne," thought Peter Pan. "What can I do to help our boy?"

* * *

_The air around the Underworld changed as soon as the people from Storybrooke had arrived. Peter Pan dared to wish that Rumple would make a beeline for his shop but he had to know better than that. He would go first with whatever plans the others had before venturing on his own._

_What threw him completely off was when the bell to the shop rang, two people entered instead of one._

" _Woah," Pan heard the familiar voice of the truest believer say. "Grandpa, why is your's and Belle's cup here?"_

_Pan hears slow footsteps, picturing Rumple taking the cup into his hands and studying it. "I don't know...it must be a replica."_

" _Maybe magical things are sent here as well when destroyed," offered Henry as Pan heard them wander around the shop._

_The boy was smart, Pan had to give him that. Must have inherited it from his father's side of the family._

" _I wonder what this doll is?" Asked Henry and Pan knew that Rumple must have cringed at the question._

" _It's nothing," he heard his son whisper and Pan felt his heart clench at those words. Even after he had abandoned Rumple, that doll was a treasured possession of his. Apparently, it no longer had the same value for his son._

" _So what are we looking for again?" He then heard Henry ask._

" _A small silver flask or maybe a vial," offered Rumple. "Very small, you could probably make a fist and it'll hide the thing."_

" _And it'll help us make contact with Killian?" Asked the boy and got a scoff in return. "I know you never really liked him, but he has his moments."_

" _I'd prefer if those moments didn't endanger the people I care about," replied Rumple and Pan resisted the urge to laugh._

" _Grandpa? What's wrong?" came the sudden question and Pan knew that his son must have sensed him already._

" _Go back to the diner and tell the others to wait for me there," said Rumple, his tone telling Henry not to argue and just do what he was told. Pan heard the shop door open again and sighed. He teleported to the shop just as Rumple opened the vault to find it empty._

" _Looking for something?"_

" _Peter Pan," said Rumple. "Well I most certainly was not looking for you." He kneeled to look at the display case._

" _Oh come on son." said Peter Pan, masking his hurt at how Rumple addressed him. "Don't be like that. Aren't you glad to see your dear old father?"_

" _Just because you, ummm, sired me," began Rumple, walking around the counter. "That doesn't make you my father." He stopped to stand right in front of Pan. "Step aside."_

_Peter gestured with his hand to let him pass and Rumple still continued to survey the different displays. "Keep looking for as long as you like but down here this is my shop and you won't find anything unless I want you to."_

" _Be careful with your threats." answered Rumple, back still turned and not really giving any attention to his father._

" _Or what? You'll kill me again?" It was supposed to sound like a joke but Pan knew that it must have not sounded like it to Rumple. "Maybe it's time to put the past behind us."_

_Rumple didn't reply and still continued on with his search._

_Pan sighed. "This is what you're looking for right?" Pan produced a small vial and set it down on the counter where the Straw Doll was being displayed. "Go on, take it."_

" _How generous…" replied Rumple, his voice lined with sarcasm. "How many strings are attached?"_

" _No strings. Rumple." said Pan but Rumple just stared at him. "I meant what I said before I died. I do want to start over."_

" _Never gonna happen." replied Rumple, not breaking eye contact. "I sent you here for a reason. Sorry, you can't go back."_

" _Not unless I trade places with a living soul." Rumple shrugged his shoulders, of course his father already had a plan but he was not going to be part of it._

" _Those people you came down with, they are not your friends." stressed Pan. "And they are living...for now."_

_He studied Rumple but his son remained stoic. "Maybe one of them doesn't make the trip back, but your dear old dad does."_

" _Not interested."_

_Pan resisted the urge to smile. Rumple wasn't going to betray any of his friends and he was here for a totally different reason. Looks like Merlin's was right for...once. The test was done and his son had passed._

" _Not yet." began Pan, as he picked up the vial and offered it to Rumple. "But this was on the house for today, a gesture of goodwill. From a father to a son."_

" _Like I said," began Rumple. "Not interested." He turned and stepped out of the shop. Henry was of course waiting outside and he shouldn't have been surprised. His grandson had the same view of authority as he had. He was surprised though when Henry's eyes widened and pointed behind him._

" _Hello Henry."_

_Rumple turned sharply and stepped protectively in front of Henry. "Don't take any step further, or-"_

" _Or what?" asked Pan, shifting his gaze to his son. "I was talking to Henry, son. Don't be rude."_

" _What do you want?" asked Henry, his voice surprisingly strong and had no trace of fear._

" _I was offering your grandfather the thing you two were looking for in the shop and he didn't want it," began Pan, now offering the vial to his great-grandson. "Now, I'm offering it to you."_

" _What's the price?" came the immediate question. If things had been different, Rumple would have smiled but his father was standing too close for comfort._

" _No price when it comes to family," replied Pan and placed the vial in Henry's hand. "You can even ask Rumple to check if it's the real thing. But I know he already has, he's just too stubborn to take it."_

_Henry eyed his great grandfather but pocketed the vial much to Rumple's surprise. "Come on, grandpa. We'd best get back to the diner."_

_Henry turned to walk away but Rumple stopped and eyed his father._

" _I'm not your enemy, Rumple."_

" _No, you're just the man who abandoned me for youth."_

_With that Rumple turned to follow his grandson, but Peter Pan caught the sight of his son's teary and hurt-filled eyes. How was he going to tell his son the entire truth when Rumple couldn't even be made to take a small peace offering?_

_Well he needed to find a way, and like they say...Peter Pan never fails._

* * *

The four of them were surprised to see Hades standing by the gate to Cora's mansion, the two men and the car nowhere in site.

"I could have sworn no one passed me," said Cruella as Hades motioned for them to stay inside the car. He leaned forward to talk to them via Cruella's open car window.

"Change of plans, " said Hades in a serious tone, a tone which everyone knew never to challenge or question. Hades was rarely like this. "Town meeting. Mayor and vice mayor should be there."

"What's going on?" asked Milah, Hades never gathered all the souls he had in the domain in one location for no reason.

"Something not good," replied Hades then turned to Cora and Cruella. "Keep everyone there until I return. I just need to check with someone before addressing everyone else."

"And if people ask?" raised Cruella.

"Tell them the latest," said Hades, impatiently. "The people from Storybrooke have left, Captain Jones is no longer with us and all those other things you can think of."

Hades said as he disappeared but then reappeared again. "Mention as well that the previous Dark Ones are all here but can be made to suffer if the people see fit and they shouldn't be afraid of them and should only be afraid of me."

He disappeared and then reappeared again but looked at Cora. "Do a headcount, just to be sure."

The four exchanged looks but Cruella put the car to drive and headed to the town hall.

"Wonder what this is all about?" asked Cruella as she glanced at Milah from the rear view mirror. "You've been here longest. Any idea, darling?"

"None," replied Milah. "But we weren't exactly this little town from the beginning, Cruella. We were the Enchanted Forest too before and some other settings I can't even imagine what brought it to Hades' attention."

"You think someone escaped?" asked Pan, looking at Milah then to the two in front. "I mean they could have hijacked with Nimue…"

"I don't think that's possible," replied Cora. "Especially since Nimue did not travel via boat. She hijacked the connection she had with Rumple, them both being Dark Ones and that's how she managed to return with the others."

"Not unless there's someone else here who gave or shares a soul with the heroes," said Cruella, as she turned the car towards the parking spaces of the town hall. "Nevertheless, let's just do the bloody head count and hope that Hades' is in a sharing mood once he returns."

"That'll depend on wherever he's going," remarked Pan as he got out of the car. "Which we don't even know where."

The other women turned to share a worried look.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Cruella as she shut the car door.

* * *

_Busy_

"You've got to be kidding me," complained Bae as he and Emily returned to the makeshift home they created in a cave in the Vault. "Mind links to a dead great-grandfather can get busy?"

"At least he said he was busy and did not leave us calling his name for who knows how long," replied Emily as she laid back down on the bed she had conjured up for herself.

"Whatever happened to 'just call and I'll be there' preach he gave us," complained Bae, no longer calling because as much as he did want to piss Merlin off, the reply was rather serious and he'd rather not risk it. "How about trying to contact Emma or Henry?"

Emily snorted and Bae glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I-"

"Needed to tell your ex-girlfriend that you loved her instead of talking to your father which was more important," replied Emily sarcastically. "Yeah, you've said that. Not changing how I feel about it, Bae."

"If I could have convinced Emma to turn back and-'

"Operative word being 'if' Bae," cut off Emily. "And for the record you didn't. So you wasted a our chance in telling the others that we're still alive...or well that you're still alive."

"Can we just drop it?" growled Bae and Emily just continued to lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling..or what could be considered a ceiling of their makeshift quarters. "Besides, you're one to talk. You astral projected whatever to the Underworld and returned with a boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend," hissed Emily, finally shifting her gaze and glaring at her half-brother. "We just talked!"

"And pray tell what did you guys talk about?" said Bae, walking over to stand by her bed. "You do know he's centuries older than you."

"Oh like you and Emma have the healthiest age difference in the history of all relationships?" retorted Emily. "Besides, age doesn't matter. It's irrelevant with our lives."

"He's dead." fired back Bae and Emily rolled her eyes. "Just be thankful Papa doesn't know about this."

"He's not going to know because nothing happened." argued Emily. "We're just friends."

"Yeah right," said Bae. "Just promise me you won't go on a quest to rescue him like what Emma is doing with Killian."

Emily raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," replied Bae rather quickly. "Besides, Emma said she would have done the same for me had she known it was possible."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," replied Emily, turning back to the ceiling. "That ship has sailed, Bae. Don't go breaking your heart with the hope for an unrequited love."

"Unrequited love? Seriously?" said Bae, and when Emily didn't acknowledge him he sighed and went to his own bed. "Says the girl who fell in love with a dead man just by looking at him for the first two minutes."

Neal should have expected the series of pillows thrown at him. They may have been soft but the throw was hard.

"You're really taking this whole big brother thing seriously," snorted Emily as she ran out of pillows to throw his way.

"Of course I am," replied Bae with a smirk. "I was an only child for centuries. Hell, Papa ripped apart two worlds just to get back to me. Love the attention and all but he could ease up a bit with the fatherly love and protection."

Emily laughed and she knew that was what Bae wanted in the first place, to get her to lighten up a bit. "Yeah well his children feel the exact same thing for him so I guess we're all even."

* * *

Hades hated being summoned. Actually, it was more like he hated being ordered around. But the sound of someone calling him and that feeling that he had no other choice but to obey only meant that it was either his brothers summoning him or a mythical figure was going to get fried for disturbing his day.

But then...Hades recognized the summon and he didn't delay any further. The summons was much like his own...meaning it was his counterpart.

Hades arrived in the Enchanted Forest as soon as he left the Underworld. He turned and was not surprised to see a black hooded figure waiting for him.

" _Ghlac tú do chuid ama_ ," the creature said and Hades just glared at it.

"Next time mention that it was you calling," said Hades, clearly not amused. "And I am not talking to you in Gaelic so either switch to English or I'm leaving."

"You are becoming boring Hades," replied the figure as he took off his hood. He was a young man, black eyes and short white hair. He was build well, like a knight or a warrior but his clothing looked like that of a prince but all were black or grey in color. "Has my counterpart finally been swallowed by his title."

"You're one to talk," fired back Hades. "He who is the fairy version of the grim reaper. Tell me Ankou, did you just call me to insult me or you actually have some news."

"I was hoping you'd bring Merlin along," replied Ankou as his gaze shifted to their surroundings. They were currently standing on a cliff overlooking a majority of a well known forest in Fairytale Land. It was the same forest where the Blue Fairy and Vivienne finally stopped the war between magicians, fairies and fae. "The prison Blue had created is breaking...fairies who are close to dying are suddenly passing on their powers left and right. I find myself in need of an assistant."

"They can sense it then?" asked Hades, his face grave.

"I'm pretty sure anyone can as long as they can sense magic," replied Ankou. "Merlin needs to work quickly. I'm not sure if he can prepare his grandson in time."

"You said started to break," clarified Hades. "I'm pretty sure that will still take a lot of time."

Ankou snorted, which was weird because he didn't really breathe. "I'm sure you remember what had happened to both our duties during the last human and fairy war. We both had our hands full."

"I remember, Hank," said Hades much to the annoyance of the other lord of the dead. Ankou was a difficult name to say and Hades was fond of giving people nicknames anyway. "But Gwenwyfar isn't going to wreak havoc in all realms tomorrow or next week."

"No, but it'll be soon," replied Ankou. "And I've told you to stop calling me that."

"I'm sure you'll be taking a trip soon," explained Hades. "You're going to be given an alter-ego and may as well get used to a nickname...I'm pretty sure mine is going to be Harry."

"What in all the reals are you babbling about?" asked Ankou, annoyed. "Where do you think I'll be going?"

"Merlin isn't in the Underworld," answered Hades. "Nimue managed to stab their grandson and Merlin, seeing as he left a piece of soul in the man, is currently roaming around the Land Without Magic."

Ankou's face fell and his expression clearly read 'damn it'. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I have to fix a few things in my own jurisdiction. If you want to warn him, you'll be needing to take a trip to Storybrooke."

"I hate my job sometimes," replied Ankou as he raised his hood once again. "Either way, I do have to speak to Blue about recent developments anyway. I just hope none of her other charges are there. The last time I visited her, one of those younger ones, Nova I think her name was, screamed rammed through me."

"Can you blame her?" asked Hades. "She just saw the grim reaper of her kind."

"Well…" began Ankou, turning to Hades one last time. "You have a human to look out for this time around, Hades. I'd try to stay out of this one though. From what I can sense, Merlin's grandson is going to be...well let's just say this war isn't going to end with another imprisonment."

"It's going to end with either one of us collecting the soul of the loser," finished Hades. "I know."

"And I wish it's going to be me who does it," replied Ankou. "Gwenwyfar has crossed the line back then and she needs to be stopped."

"Can she be?" asked Hades, turning to Ankou. "Vivienne wasn't ready before, even with Blue's help. Gwenwyfar has gotten stronger in her prison, her followers as well."

"Always were a pessimist, Hades," replied Ankou with a cheeky smile. "You need to learn to hope again." Ankou turned to leave. "I suggest taking a small visit to Storybrooke as well. You never know when and where a tornado will hit…" He took one last look at Hades. "Or what comes and falls down when it does."

Ankou disappeared in a swirl of grey smoke before Hades had the thought of hitting him. Ankou could be considered Hades' only friend, of course the fairy knew about his little love woes with a certain Wicked Witch from Oz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ankou is popularly known as the grim reaper, guardian of the dead and is part of numerous mythologies. In one description, it is said that he was a fairy and it actually considered the Grim Reaper of Fairies and I went with that :)
> 
> There will be other appearances of other figures from other mythologies. Seeing as I am Filipino, I will add Philippines myths to this one. If you want or have an idea of other myths/legends that will go great for the story, feel free to message me and I'll try to incorporate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue learns the hard way that she isn't always right. Merlin has been very busy as of late and Cora becomes a little protective of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the summary of this :) But kept the original summary for the summary of Chapter 1 :)

Blue had all about agreed with herself to stop dwelling on what could have happened if Merlin had not blocked her memories but one the thing in her office just reminded her of a spell that could give her answers.

She had already planned to go to the hospital and see if she could help (if the others did allow her to) when her eyes landed on a particular spellbook she had not known the origins of...until that night. With her memories returned, the spellbook she and Vivienne had created suddenly called memories and emotions to Blue that she thought she never had.

She walked over to it and immediately went to the probability spells. These were spells that could show a person possibilities given circumstances. The circumstances had to be written down and focused on by the person doing the magic.

The problem with the spell was that it could lead to numerous probabilities and Blue might be stuck in the spell's thrall for who knows how long...but she had to know.

There were no ingredients, there was only magic and the circumstances needed...and Blue's own will to see the spell through…

She sat on the floor, her wand in her hands and closed her eyes...her focus on one man, her godson. Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

"It's time, Jabber."

The Jabberwocky sighed. She always hated people giving her nicknames. But she could always make an exception with this particular sorcerer.

"I really don't like it when people shorten my name," she remarked as the sorcerer stood in front of her.

"Well maybe you could shorten it yourself," came the smug reply from Merlin as he smiled. The Jabberwocky was of course in his debt for saving her from being pinned to a wall by the vorpal blade forever. "Chose a name you prefer then."

The Jabberwocky thought about it. If Merlin's visions were to be taken into consideration, she didn't have much time left, might as well enjoy herself. "I think Jade would be a much better, easier name to say, don't you think sorcerer?"

Merlin smiled. "I believe it is. Now, I take it you don't need my help in locating your once employer?"

Jade scowled at Merlin's wordings. "He was not the boss of me Merlin."

"Agreed," replied Merlin with a nod. "But I advise not to let him out of his lamp until I have spoken to him myself."

"Why can't you just talk to him now and save us all the trouble?" replied Jade, still not understanding why the sorcerer needed the lamp to be in close proximities rather than just poofing himself to Jafar's prison.

"Like I have mentioned," said Merlin. "I am dead and my soul's place in this world is on borrowed time...and magic. Before, I was stuck as a tree but at least I had my own beating heart."

"Now you share one with the previous Dark One," finished Jade. She still couldn't believe that it was Rumplestiltskin, the imp of a dark one she had come across that was born of a pure heart, coming from the line of first magical users and the White Fairy herself.

Jade turned to the Merlin and noticed him cringed a little and was suddenly concerned for time. "What's wrong?"

"My grandchildren," replied the sorcerer. "I understand their impatience. I wouldn't want to stay stuck in the Dark One Vault as well but it's not like I can speed things up. I did just talk to them a few moments ago and now they're asking an update already."

"Who wouldn't like to leave a place of darkness," came the whispered reply and Merlin regarded her for a bit. "I've said my gratitude for what you did."

"And I am grateful for it as well," replied Merlin. "I am asking a great sacrifice from you."

Jade snorted. That was an understatement. "The future is not set in stone. Whatever happens, will happen but I am not going down without a fight."

Merlin smiled and bowed his head. "I am moved by your courage, Jade."

Jade smiled and bowed her head in return. "You gave me back my freedom, Merlin. It's only right that I fight for the freedom of other magic users."

Jade met his eye. "Besides, your grandson also had the same choice, imprison me or not and he chose to give me my freedom. I do not forget such acts." Jade remembered that fateful day. It was rare for someone to best her, especially someone who was known to have been a coward.

"Rumplestiltskin knows the feeling of being imprisoned." said Merlin. "He wouldn't want to impose on someone something he dreaded for himself."

"He is wise for a spinner who wasn't raised with magic," replied Jade. "Your decision to keep him from being raised by the Blue Fairy will probably be our saving grace."

At the mention of the fairy, something stirred in Merlin and his eyes widened. "Your grandchildren again?"

"No," said Merlin hoarsely. No, Reul Ghorm couldn't have been that stupid. "I have an urgent matter to look into. Go to Storybrooke once you've located the lamp. I will be staying there for the time being."

Without another word, Merlin vanished. Leaving Jade to watch the place where he last stood before being on her way herself.

Meeting Jafar again would test her temper and self-control, but higher stakes were on the table and she feared the worst with Gwenwyfar's inevitable return.

* * *

_I told you not to interfere._

_They're humans, godmother. I have to help them!_

No matter what happened…

_You would sacrifice your soul to save these children?_

_I would do whatever it takes to help._

Even if she had raised Rumple herself…

_You can't do this Rumple._

_I have to. I can't lose her._

He would always take on the curse for someone…and in no other situation would it have been different. He would always become the Dark One.

_Think about what the consequences of your actions will be._

_When it comes down to it, you do whatever you can to protect the people you love._

"Reul Ghorm snap out of it!"

Blue felt the magic being forcefully stopped by an outside force and Blue found herself gasping for air as she looked up at the ceiling of her office back in Storybrooke.

Different scenarios played around her head while she was part of the spell, all having the same result. One way or another, Rumplestiltskin would leave her care and because she never told him much about the Darkness and his connection with it, Rumple would still become the Dark One and would still do so to protect other people.

He would still make a deal he did not understand.

"Of all the stupid, stubborn things you have done my friend," began the voice that Blue figured must have pulled her out from the spell. "This has to take the top of the list. What in all the realms were you thinking?"

Blue closed her eyes as she fought off a headache of intense proportions. "I don't need a lecture from you Merlin. I thought you said you had things to do."

"I did but when I sensed what you had done," began Merlin using his magic to help Blue from the floor and to a nearby chair. "I had to come back and pull you out."

"I did not need your help," she fired back as she conjured herself a glass of water. Her statement would have sounded true had Merlin not seen the way she was trembling.

"They all ended the same way I take it?" asked Merlin in a low voice as Blue drained her glass and did not meet the sorcerer's gaze. "No matter what circumstance you could think of, Blue, they all ended the same way and you wouldn't have been able to stop him from taking on the curse."

"I would have realized it eventually," came the reply as Blue stood and turned her back to him.

"You should realize it now," came the harsh reply and Blue turned to glare at him. "You are not some untrained magician, Reul Ghorm. You are the head of the fairies! Stop acting like a child and start acting like a proper leader."

It was only the fact that Merlin was pretty much dead and the spell faced through him that saved the sorcerer from being thrown to the wall and maybe even through it until the man was on the other side of the convent.

"You cannot change the past," came the final word as Blue tightened her grip on her wand. She wanted nothing else than to blast Merlin to another realm but even she knew when an act was bordering on a tantrum.

"Don't you think I know that," she spat as she calmed herself down.

"And yet why are we here?" asked Merlin, his face showing his annoyance.

"I had to know for sure," replied Blue, her voice unwavering. She had made a mistake, she knew that it was before she had started with the spell but she just had to know. "I had to see it for myself. I was not going to place my trust on your words again. Because we both know what happened the last time I did so."

The words were not shouted but the sting of them ran through Merlin like a sword.

Blue did not regret her words even as Merlin's expression softened. She may have lost two of her closest friends and the one goldchild she had but Merlin also lost a lot during that war. They both still had wounds from that time, that not even the past centuries have mended, and doubt will ever heal.

"Well then," began Merlin as Blue met his eyes once again. "I'll just have to earn that trust once again."

* * *

"Care to share what happened?" asked Milah as most of the residents of the Underworld were dismissed by their ruler. Milah and the rest however stayed and eyed Hades, who seemed to be preoccupied with other things.

"My fairy counterpart wanted an audience," replied Hades. "Things are starting to move along."

He eyed the rest of them. "I suggest trying to go about your days in the Underworld as though nothing has happened. You have to worry about your unfinished business and moving on right?"

Pan snorted and all eyes were on him. "How can we possibly move on when our thoughts are currently on people living?"

"That won't help the people in either the living or the Underworld," said Hades, his tone making it clear to everyone else that they can't do anything else. "The only thing you can do is hope."

All four of them turned to Hades, all looking at him questioningly. Hades hated that particular word and one would get a one-way ticket to the oven if said in the presence of the Lord of the Underworld. "What? You all look like you've seen something weird or something."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hades?" asked Milah, an eyebrow still raised at Hades' direction.

"Can't a god get some perspective while he was away?" asked Hades, giving them all a look that clearly meant not to push the topic any further. "Or an epiphany?"

Pan rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the hall. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the shop."

"Not contacting Storybrooke I hope!" called Hades after him and Milah and Cruella followed Pan out, leaving Hades and Cora alone.

The Lord of the Underworld sighed and mentally prepared himself for the ensuing conversation he was going to have with the mayor of his little town. He finally lifted his head and met Cora's eyes. "I'm going to be shuffling between the Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke and our little town here. I'm sure you and Cruella can handle things."

Cora nodded and Hades dreaded that. He would have preferred her to say something but no she remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

Hades rocked on his heels a few times before slowly nodding and making his way out of the hall when Cora's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I hear my eldest has devised a plan to head back to Storybrooke," came the statement and Hades did not turn to face her. "She may be already there."

No she wasn' actually but Hades didn't need to tell Cora that he has been keeping tabs on Zelena. I mean why would he even do such a thing.

"I hope she doesn't do anything to harm Regina."

Hades' hair instantly turned blue and he wheeled around in fury. "Zelena's your daughter to you know! It wouldn't kill you to show some bit of care for your first child."

"I am aware that Zelena is my daughter," replied Cora, her voice sharp but not increasing in volume. "Are you? Seems to me that you think I don't give a damn about whatever it is that is going on between you and my daughter."

Hades felt like someone has splashed him with a bucket of ice water. "How did you-?"

"Do you honestly think I never kept tabs on my own daughter Hades?" asked Cora, her face full of anger. "I may have given her up but she is still my daughter."

"Great way to show it, Cora," spat Hades, advancing on the smaller woman. "Zelena never felt anyone actually cared about her because you decided she wasn't your favorite daughter."

"Oh and you did?" fired back Cora. "Do you really love her, Hades? Or is she just one of your pawns like the rest of us? Because I am pretty sure that only reason why you sought her out was because she was working on a time travel curse."

"I-," once again Hades was at a lost for words. Yes that was his initial reason for seeking out Zelena but then...he had felt something as he stayed in Oz. It grew when they had ridden the bike together and Hades really thought he had a shot...but he and Zelena were very much alike. Once upon a time, Hades would have done anything to get revenge on his siblings and that was what Zelena had in her mind. Nothing else mattered…

Hades had the same thought...hell he had that same thought for so many millenia. But when he had met Zelena, things had changed.

Hades bowed his head and pretty much addressed the floor instead of the seething mother in front of him. "I used to think that nothing else mattered but my desire to get back at my brothers," began Hades, not meeting Cora's gaze. "I used to believe that was everything I needed."

"But then you met Zelena," replied Cora and Hades looked up sharply in surprise. "I felt the same thing...I used to think that power was the only thing I needed. I ripped my own heart so that I wouldn't have any weakness."

She stopped and walked over to stand by a window overlooking the outside of the town hall. "That changed once I arrived here and learned. I learned from Henry, from my daughters...from the man I once loved." She stopped and turned towards Hades but the god of the underworld scoffed at her confession.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you actually cared about her?" demanded Hades. "When you abandoned her, you said you were doing what was best for you! You weren't doing what was best for your own child, Cora. You were doing what was best for you."

"And I regretted it ever since," cut off Cora. "I regretted that day just as much as I regret erasing the memories of Regina and Zelena when they had befriended each other when they were young." She stopped and considered her next words. "I've finally realized the consequences of my thirst for power. I'm coming to terms with that." She stared Hades down. "Isn't that why this place exists? For people to accept the mistakes they've made when they were alive and learn to make amends not just with other people but with themselves as well?"

Hades sighed and turned away from her. She was right of course. The Underworld wasn't just for people who deserve some sort of punishment because of the way they lived their life. The Underworld was where people who still had something weighing them down could let go of those weights...to be finally free of their own misgivings and own faults and just move on.

"For so long, I considered the Underworld to be a wasteland of hopeless cases…" Hades began as he walked towards the doors of the town hall. "That I myself was hopeless case…" He turned to face Cora once again. "But your daughter changed that. I may be the worst possible candidate to be your son-in-law but whether Zelena feels the same or not, I love your daughter." With that he left the mayor alone but if he had stayed, he would have seen the small smile that was now on Cora's face.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Belle's mind when she was finally led to her husband's room was how fragile he looked laid there wearing a hospital gown with an IV attached to his arm. He was so thin and pale and it broke Belle's heart seeing him like that.

Victor had said that the wound wasn't life threatening now since it had been closed with magic but there were other threats to the man's health. Regina had added that with the magical energy needed to heal such a grave injury, his magic wasn't up to task to sustaining his other injuries or illnesses so they had turned to the approach of modern medicine.

Rumple was malnourished and his immune system was almost non existent. Basically every other system in his body was weak right now, not being so before because his magic was keeping him healthy. Now, his magic was too busy keeping him alive to worry about other things. And that, as Victor said, was where he came in. Medicine couldn't fix everything at a snap of one's finger, but it was enough to help.

Emma had brought Henry a while back but it was getting late and Belle had urged everyone who had gone to the Underworld to go take their leave. They all needed their rest and Belle was only glad to be finally left alone with her unconscious husband.

They were many things she wanted to say to him, especially now that he was right there beside her. Many things that Rumple needed to know so that he would keep fighting. But Belle could only take his limp hand into her own and every once in awhile place a kiss to the back of his hand.

"If I may bother you clever one," came the voice that Belle had first heard in Camelot. She turned to see the translucent form of Merlin standing at the end of Rumple's bed. He had a reassuring smile for her and Belle couldn't help returning it.

"What can I do for you Merlin?" asked Belle, not standing or letting go of her husband's hand.

"Patience and understanding," came the reply that confused Belle to no end. "I am going to give you some of my memories, Belle. I hope you consider what I asked of you." Merlin offered his hand to her and Belle eyed it suspiciously. There was no reason not to trust Merlin but his request was very vague. "It will all make sense once I show you."

"Why can't you just tell me?" asked Belle.

Merlin smiled once again. "You really are a clever one."

Belle smiled as she looked back at that first encounter once again.

"It'll be quicker this way and time is off the essence," replied Merlin and that was all Belle needed to hear as she stood. Merlin offered her his hand once again and she took it...as well as the memories Merlin had wanted to show her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a certain major character of this fic finally makes an appearance again... or rather is finally conscious again :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandfather and grandson finally talk. Belle learns more about the history of human magic and about her husband's family and someone finally arrives back to Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok with regards to a hated character in this chapter, please refer to the end notes.
> 
> And I do so love it when your favorite character says the title of your fic. :) Hahahah, watch for it in this chapter.

Rumplestiltskin found himself laying down on...the ground? Well could it be considered a ground when everything around you was just blackness?

He pressed his palms on what he could only assume was the ground of where he was and pushed himself to his feet, slowly. As he straightened up though, a sharp pain erupted from his chest and it spread throughout his whole being and he crashed back down.

"Easy," came the voice from above and Rumple couldn't will himself to open his eyes as he drowned in an ocean of pain. But even through that, Rumple felt someone lay him down, an arm supporting the back of his shoulders. A warm hand was suddenly on his chest and it slowly dialled down the pain...the warmth spreading from the person's hand to his chest and flowing through every part of his body.

It was then that Rumple could breathe again and will himself to slowly blink open his eyes.

"Hey," came the greeting from a smiling Merlin who still had a hold of Rumple's shoulders. Merlin...the person who forged Excalibur and with it why there was a Dark One Dagger. Merlin, Nimue's True Love. Merlin...his grandfather.

Rumple quickly scrambled away from the man as the smile fell from the sorcerer's face. "Rumple, I won't harm you."

"No..it's not…" began Rumple, shaking his head. Once he felt he could actually stand without toppling over, Rumple did so and studied the sorcerer who also got to his feet. "I...it's just a lot to take in." He eyed Merlin and tried to steady his breathing. "I'm...you're...I mean you and me are-"

"Related?" offered Merlin, taking a hesitant step towards him. "I meant what I said, Rumple-"

"They all mean what they say," cut off Rumple, his voice not angry or bitter. It was more...resigned.

"Don't even think it, Rumple," said Merlin, knowing full well what was going through his grandson's head. "You-"

"Destroyed people's lives," said Rumple. "I-"

"Brought a lot of people together," corrected Merlin. "If it weren't for you, what would have happened to Snow White and Prince Charming? Not to mention Emma and Baelfire?"

"Maybe they would be better off," argued Rumple, not meeting Merlin's eye. "If I hadn't been the Dark One to teach Cora...she wouldn't have become royal and Regina might have never had to suffer the loss of Daniel. David and James would have grown up together and might have even liked each other."

"And your son and Emma?" asked Merlin. "Emma wouldn't have become the Saviour and I would still be a tree. A Dark One being controlled by a power hungry family would still be in charge and more people would have lost their child or their entire family because you didn't stop the Ogre Wars."

Rumple sighed but remained quiet. He still thought it was better that he hadn't even meddle with things, if he had just died during the Ogre Wars and never have seen his son...maybe Bae's life would have been different. It looked like Milah and Hook really did love each other and they could have been a far better family than what Bae had grown up to.

And then of course he had to abandon his own son, after fighting for him...after taking a curse for him.

"Rumplestiltskin," began Merlin and Rumple found himself cowering at how the sorcerer had said his name. The grandson turned terrified eyes towards his younger looking grandfather who had a very serious look on his face. "Yes, you have made rash decisions. Yes you were wrong some of the time...but all of us make mistakes. It's what we do after that define who we are."

"And what am I?" asked Rumple, his voice soft and little. He had never really entertained the idea of one day meeting the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived. He had never imagined that the same sorcerer would be his actual maternal grandfather.

"You, Rumplestiltskin, are an extraordinary man who will do anything to save the people he loves," said Merlin. "Something I cannot say I have the capacity to do."

Rumple swallowed and eyed the man in front of him. He of course had some of Nimue's memories and that part was pretty clear to him since day 1 of becoming the Dark One. Nimue loved Merlin. But instead of accepting her faults of wanting revenge for her family's death, Merlin had wanted to change Nimue.

Nimue was of course at fault as well for not seeing that her love for Merlin would have been enough. Like Rumplestiltskin, Nimue believed that power was important because if she couldn't protect her family back then from that murderer then how could she protect Merlin and make sure that no one else she loved would perish.

"I don't know what to say to that," admitted Rumplestiltskin as he stared at what could only be assumed as the ground of where they were currently in.

"You accept it," replied Merlin with a smile as he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "That's the first piece of advice I am going to give you and it doesn't even come with a price."

Despite himself, Rumple found himself smiling. Was this what would have been like living with his grandfather? If Nimue had not turned him into a tree and whatever happened between them and his parents had not transpired...would this have been what he could have experienced growing up with an actual loving family?

Rumple swallowed as the smile dropped from his face. "I killed her, didn't I?"

"No you didn't," said Merlin, rather forcefully than he'd intended but he wanted to make his point to his grandson. "You didn't kill your mother, Rumple. She died protecting you. Malcolm, Blue and I-"

"Blue?" asked Rumple all of a sudden. "As in the Blue Fairy? What does she have anything to do with this?"

Merlin sighed. He had planned out how to explain things to Rumple but his grandson proved to be as inquisitive and as curious as his grandfather. But time was of the essence and if Merlin wanted to put to plan in motion already, he couldn't sidestep anything.

The only way to get things moving...was to tell Rumple the entire truth of what had happened before.

* * *

Robin, along with the Charmings, had made a dash to the convent as soon as Regina and the others had gotten Rumplestiltskin to the hospital.

Not that they did not care what would happen to the man who managed to save them again from certain doom, it was more of their parental instincts kicking in at full gear.

Robin immediately went to the crib that had a little infant wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby was asleep and Robin gently picked her up to make sure she was alright and ok.

The days he had spent in the Underworld, away from his little girl, was something he wished he had not done but at least he was back and she was safe in his arms.

He turned to see Snow White holding Neal and while David stood close to her. They had relieved smiles on their faces, a smile that he knew was also on his own face.

"Thank you for taking care of them," said Robin as he turned to Nova. "really, Nova. You don't know how much of a relief it was knowing you and the other fairies were taking care of them."

Nova's face redenned a bit at the compliment. "Tink and Belle helped a lot. Leroy even watched over them when we were researching in the library and of course Blue casted a protection barrier over the room in case anything happened."

"Where is she?" asked Snow. "I'd love to thank her as well for all the trouble all of you had gone through."

"Oh she's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Robin felt his heart drop at the sound of that voice and he turned around to see Zelena in the room. She seemed to have just gotten back to Storybrooke as well. Her clothes were different and told Robin that she had been somewhere and had made a trip back to the Town.

"Stay back Zelena," warned David as he stepped in front of the two other parents, both having a baby in their arms. Nova to stood in front, wand raised and ready.

"Oh please," replied Zelena and she waved her hand and was surrounded by green smoke, Robin felt relieved...only for a second as green smoked also enveloped him and next thing he knew there were in Zelena's farmhouse.

"I'm not letting you take her," said Robin as the smoke cleared and the two parents glared at each other.

"And I am not letting you keep her away from me," hissed Zelena in reply. "She is my daughter."

"Like you'll actually be a good mother to her," fired back Robin and he regretted saying it as soon as he did. The expression that crossed Zelena's face for a brief moment didn't go unsee to Robin and he sighed.

They stood there in silence as the baby in Robin's arms fully became awake and started to squirm in his arms. Robin studied his daughter. It was too early to tell...but her eyes did remind her of Zelena's and this made him look up to the mother of his daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Robin and she was caught off guard by the question.

Zelena didn't plan on seeing them in the convent and she didn't know what had gotten into her when she had teleported them back to the house she owned in Storybrooke. She had not expected the question as well but she surprised herself as well by slowly nodding.

Robin approached her and gently laid the baby into her trembling arms. "Easy, easy...she'll know that you're scared to hold her as well…"

"I don't know how…" Zelena found herself blurting out. This was what she had always wanted...someone to actually care and love her. She had set her mind to the fact that maybe having a child would finally give her what she had always wanted...a family.

But now that she had what she wanted...she was scared. What if she would be like her mother and be cruel to her daughter? What if she too decided in the long run to just give up on her daughter and abandon her somewhere?

But her daughter's eyes held no judgment or any other negative emotion she could think off. She just looked up and fixed her mother a strong curious gaze and Zelena found herself smiling.

Swallowing the lump that initially threatened to closer her throat, Zelena turned to Robin. "Have you and my sister named her yet?"

"No we haven't…" began Robin, a fact that also caused him to feel guilty about leaving his child while he had been in the Underworld. He and Regina had been debating a name while they were figuring a way out of that place with Killian.

"It's been weeks since you banished me away," pointed out Zelena as she handed the baby back to him. "Have the heroes given you another more important thing to focus on besides naming your own child?"

"We haven't exactly been in Storybrooke for the past few weeks," replied Robin as he adjusted his daughter in his arms. He braced himself for the reaction Zelena was sure to have. The woman in question raised her eyebrow at him, prompting Robin to continue.

"Killian was killed and Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One again," explained Robin much to Zelena's confusion.

"But I saw the pirate in town," answered Zelena. "If he had died, how could you have-"

She froze and Robin noticed how pale she had suddenly turned. She began to tremble and shake her head. "No...you couldn't have possibly gone. He didn't make you stay?"

Zelena continued to shake and Robin began to get worried. Magic was tied to emotions and if Zelena couldn't keep hers in check, her magic might just lash out. "The only reason why he would you let you go is so he could travel here and force you back to the Underworld himself. You've led him to my daughter!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin, trying to somehow distract from her from the obvious emotional breakdown that the witch was having. "Who is 'he'?"

"Hades!" shouted Zelena and Robin felt himself being pushed back by magic. But it wasn't strong enough to have toppled him over. That was maybe due to the fact that most of the brunt of the magic was absorbed by the sudden magic barrier that appeared to have protected him and the baby.

"Really haven't learned your lesson, have you sis?" asked Regina as she now stood by Robin. To him she asked gently, "Are you ok?"

He nodded but turned a worried gaze to Zelena who now looked like a lost child that a threatening witch.

"Regina you have to protect her," came the sudden request and Robin was surprised. Regina was too but she masked it quite well.

"You won't harm Robin or the baby if I have anything to say about it," replied Regina and Zelena glared at her younger sister.

"Not from me you fool," replied Zelena as the hint of fear was back in her eyes. "From Hades. You've led him to Storybrooke and he's going to use my child to get to me. Please, you have to protect her!"

"What are you talking about?' demanded Regina. "Why would Hades want to hurt you?"

The question caught her off guard and Zelena was close to tears. She looked to the baby wrapped in Robin's arms and met Regina's gaze again. "Because I broke his heart."

* * *

Belle studied her unmoving husband. Merlin had disappeared a good while now and she was growing worried.

She still felt a headache from all the memories she had accepted from Merlin and going through all of them was threatening to knock her out. The only reason why she didn't the first time was because Merlin helped her gather her own thoughts.

Merlin was Rumple's grandfather. Merlin and Nimue, the original Dark One, had a daughter named Vivienne who inherited her parents' magic and had stopped aging when she had proper control of her magic.

Nimue had been pregnant when she had drunk from the Holy Grail and had become the Dark One. She had given birth to Vivienne but had given her child to Merlin to raise. Not because she did not love her, but she knew Merlin was the one better equipped to raise their daughter. Nimue did visit Vivienne as often as she could, teaching her magic as well.

Their family dynamic received a welcome change when Vivienne met the interesting man named Malcolm. Merlin wasn't too keen on that idea but he accepted that his daughter was happy and the sorcerer could sense the magic of True Love as Malcolm and Vivienne kissed.

Nimue was very happy about her daughter getting married and was a bit overjoyed with how Malcolm could annoy Merlin to no end.

One would think that the story had a happy ending...unfortunately that's when things turned for the worse.

It was at this time that Queen Brighid the Bright was slowly moving on from the living world. Her wand, the White Wand of Authority, had begun choosing who would inherit itself, thus becoming the White Fairy, the person who wielded the White Wand of Authority.

Most had thought it would be Gwenwyfar, the wielder of the Black Wand of Will and Strength, the proclaimed Black Fairy. She had risen to be a great leader of fairy kind but she was too rash and a bit stubborn at times.

Others thought that maybe it would be Reul Ghorm, the wielder of the Blue Wand of Hope, thus giving her the name of the Blue Fairy. But Reul Ghorm herself felt she was not ready to take on such responsibility.

But everyone was surprised that the chosen one would be a human granted immortality and magic through birth, Vivienne. Many believed that it was Brighid who chose but as the queen herself explained to Merlin, it was the wand itself that chose and Brighid could only agree.

Merlin was not really positive about the idea that Vivienne would inherit the wand and slowly become a fairy herself. He didn't even if that was possible or not but the wand had chosen and soon enough Vivienne's magic slowly transformed into something Merlin had not encountered before.

On the other hand, Nmue was extremely proud of her daughter and the way she was shaping up to be a strong sorceress.

The person who was not pleased at all with events was Gwenwyfar. The Black Fairy was never a fan of humans given the ability to use magic. She argued that magic was only meant for older creatures not humans who were too stubborn and ignorant. Humans weren't worthy of magic, they would just abuse it. Humans, as Gwenwyfar believed, existed to serve fairies and other older creatures.

With the tensions high and Brighid choosing Blue as the new head of the fairies, Gwenwyfar felt that was the last straw. She chose to abandon fairy kind and classify herself as a whole different kind of creature, the fae.

Belle sighed as she ran a tired hand over her face. She wished Merlin didn't show her the war itself...how many fairies and humans alike had died or had been killed by Gwenwyfar and her thirst for power and conquest.

The main reason why Merlin showed her those things was because of what he had planned in terms of her husband and the coming threat that everyone was going to face.

" _Why did you show me that?" asked Belle as she collapsed onto a nearby chair._

" _Because I needed someone both Rumple and I trust to know the entire truth," replied Merlin as he remained standing. He wasn't really there so Belle would have phased through him if she had collapsed. Luckily, Merlin helped her absorb all the memories Merlin wanted her to get. "You're going to have to help him piece it all back together, Belle."_

_Belle looked confused but then something snapped into place in Belle's head and her eyes went wide in realization. "You can't be seriously thinking-"_

" _It's the only way," replied Merlin. "Rumple will need to learn to use both sides of his magic to defeat Gwenwyfar once and for all. Rumple isn't just my grandson. He is the son of the person who inherited the White Wand of Authority, something that was never done before because fairies never had children, as much to my knowledge." Merlin paused to look at his unconscious grandson. "He has magic flowing through his veins and that is the reason why he is the only one who can stop this war once and for all."_

Merlin had disappeared soon after that and Belle was playing the waiting game once again. She wasn't able to voice out some other thoughts about the memories she had received...particularly about Merlin's decision regarding Nimue's vendetta against her son-in-law and grandson.

She thought she knew Merlin, thought he was a great man but apparently making wrong decisions for the right reasons (honorable intentions they may be) was a hereditary thing.

If Merlin was going to go through with his plan, he was going to need everyone's help and they're patience and understanding. But first, she needed to talk to her husband's godmother.

* * *

"Are you still with me, Rumple?"

Rumple blinked a few times before slowly moving his gaze from the ground to meet his grandfather's concerned gaze. He swallowed. It was all just too much...all too unbelievable and he was usually an open-minded man.

But it wasn't just possible.

"So just to clarify…" began Rumple as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "My mother, Vivienne, is the White Fairy. Blue is my godmother and my father actually did care about me but was cursed by Nimue because she blamed me for my mother's death."

"Yes," replied Merlin. They both were seated on the ground, or what appeared to be solid ground anyway. Merlin still had not explained where they were but he had explained quite a lot already. "You can start with the other part as well. You have every right to be angry."

"Do I have the right to be angry about you using me as a pawn to lure my grandmother out so you could kill her?" asked Rumple, his voice dark just like how it was when he was Mr. Gold. "Or to be angry about you not taking away the curse on my father's heart that made him not care about his family? Or the memory charm you placed on both my father and Blue to make them forget about...I know what to be specific." He stood up hastily and towered over his grandfather, which wasn't much because Merlin was by far taller than him but he didn't care.

"Yes I have every damn right to be angry!" yelled Rumple, his entire frame shaking with fury. But then his shoulders slumped, defeated and Merlin was all but ready to catch him again if he had exhausted himself. But Rumple didn't instead he sighed and met his grandfather's gaze. "But I can't...because given the choice...I would have done the same."

Merlin found himself smiling as Rumple sat back down, already tired from his little outburst. "I wish your godmother had the same views as you."

"Honestly, I don't think it would have mattered," began Rumple. "Whether I grew up under her care or not...I think I would still end up being the Dark One. I actually think if I grew up with her, I would have been a worse Dark One."

Merlin didn't react to that. He had caught a glimpse of some scenarios during Blue's little probability spell. From the things he did see, yes Rumple would have still become the Dark One but he would still have someone worth fighting the Darkness for, whether it was Belle or his children, or Henry...or even Blue herself.

The fact of the matter was this...Rumple needed to have led a life of Darkness. It was the first part of his journey in defeating Gwenwyfar. The next part was light and learning to use both. If he couldn't...then there won't be anyone stopping Gwenwyfar.

Balancing magic, light or dark, human or fairy...in could only be done by someone who could utilize all. The only person who had it all was Rumplestiltskin.

"So what happens now?" asked Rumple, his hands clasped together and one hand playing with his wedding ring.

"Now you need to wake up," replied Merlin as he stood and offered a hand to Rumple.

"I'm asleep?" asked Rumple as he looked around while he stood. "So we're inside my head?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," replied Merlin. "Now that Nimue's curse on you is gone, you'll now have access to your inherent magic and start learning to use it for light, as well as use fairy magic."

"I thought anyone could use a wand?" asked Rumple.

"Not everyone can use the White Wand though," replied Merlin. "Magic isn't cut into light and darkness. It's how you use it that defines if it's Light and Dark Magic. Dark Magic isn't necessarily bad. Control of the elements is actually dark magic because control in itself is classified as darkness. Summons are light, as well as healing of course. Pain is dark but is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No," came the quick reply and Rumple found himself nodding. "So we've all got thing wrong...eradicating the Darkness would have done more harm than good?"

"Yes," replied Merlin. "I never wanted to do it. I made Excalibur so I could return to being a mortal man. Nimue on the other hand thought I was going to kill her with it and destroy her magic." He paused and looked back at that part of his life. "I wished she could have learn to trust me again but with everything I did...I saw how she possibly couldn't."

"You wiped away her memory so that she would help against Gwenwyfar," replied Rumple. "Couldn't have hurt to just ask, you know."

Merlin glared as Rumple just offered him a shy smile. "Remarks like those remind me that you really are Malcolm's son as well." He sighed. "Yes, looking back, I wish I had just asked but time was of the essence and we couldn't afford another row."

"And now?" asked Rumple. "What do I need to do exactly to wake up?"

"Oh I just have to wake you," came the reply and before Rumple could ask, the older sorcerer cut him off. "But before I do that, we need to discuss what you have to do after you wake up."

"I thought we've established that," asked rumple in confusion. "I have to learn how to use magic more for light and use the White Wand."

"Yes but like I also mentioned," began Merlin. "Time is of the essence. You need to improve your skills in magic, all kinds of magic, as fast as possible."

"What's your plan then?" asked Rumple.

"My usual plan."

Rumple gave him a puzzled look before realization dawned on him. "Please don't tell me you're actually suggesting-"

"You need to learn magic," replied Merlin. "One would argue that you already know how to use magic but most of the magic you know is dark magic. You're going to get frustrated with learning light and fairy magic that you're going to take the easy way out and use dark magic to achieve the same result."

Rumple made to argue but he himself knew that was true. He sighed and turned to his grandfather. "Alright."

"Alright?" asked Merlin in surprise, he thought he was going to have to argue his stand.

"Told you if you had just asked Nimue things might have been different," replied Rumple with a smile. "I see the validity of your plan. Let's do it."

"You understand what I am asking of you, Rumple," began Merlin, sadly. "You've been through a lot already and that is actually nothing compared to what is to come."

"I understand," replied Rumple. "I don't know what is to come but I do know one thing...I have to do this. For Belle, for Henry...for my family. I've done terrible things that I am not proud of but I do not regret because I had to do it. I had to do it to protect the people I love. But if I can answer for those things then so be it. This-" he motioned with his hand to his surroundings. "This is my atonement."

Merlin smiled and placed a hand over rumple's shoulder. "You are a far greater man than you give yourself credit for, Rumplestiltskin." They shared a smile, Merlin feeling lighter all of a sudden. It wasn't being cocky or anything...but something told him that his grandson would not fail in his quest. "Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Zades yes but that doesn't mean I'm just going to hand Zelena her redemption story line. I know most people would rather she doesn't have one but Hades loves her and I will have to tolerate her. Anyway, what I am saying is, her redemption will be a very long road.
> 
> Next month, someone finally wakes up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Regina comes to more than one realization about her own family and friends that she is not shy to share. Blue and Merlin square off once again and more than one heart breaks, as someone finally wakes up. And somewhere in an unknown place, a portal jumper is graced with his captor, Gwenwyfar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got lost within me but at least someone is finally awake! :) Enjoy!
> 
> PS: This is slightly Zelena friendly...just because I love Hades (but I still hate her though)

The man's scream echoed in her chamber. But it did nothing more than excite her. The portal jumper was the key to getting into the Hall of Doors and finally out of their imprisonment.

They were in between worlds. Not necessarily in Fairy Tale Land, or any other realm...but existing literally in between worlds. Imprisoned by her own sister who betrayed her…

"My lady," came the voice from behind her and Gwenwyfar turned. Her followers, her fellow kind, the fae. It was time that all the realms know who is far above them. "We have not made any progress with the portal jumper."

Gwenwyfar sighed. Of course, he was after all human and they all had faults. But soon enough, the man will break. "What about our little prison?"

"The cracks are spreading," replied the male fae. "It's about the size of a full grown fae now. A few more push and power, we will finally break free."

"That is just one of many obstacles," replied Gwenwyfar as another scream from the man rang through the room. Gwenwyfar stood and headed for their prisoner.

As the other fae spotted her, they backed away from the portal jumper to let her pass. "This will only end when you tell us how to defeat the limitations of your hat, Caidel."

"And I have no intention of doing that," came the defiant reply from the badly beaten up old man. His short grey hair was stained with dirt and dried blood. His face had dark scratches, cheeks sunken with whatever treatment he had gone through under the fae.

"Open your eyes Caidel," began Gwenwyfar, stroking his face lightly. "Merlin has abandoned you." She snorted. "Honestly, I don't understand why you would do the bidding of a man stuck as a tree."

"He won't be a tree for long," replied the man, Caidel. He looked the fae straight in the eye. "And I won't help you leave this place. You might as well kill me Gwenwyfar."

She grabbed the back of his head and sent a surge of dark magic through his body making him spasm and scream. "I will find the way to the Hall of Doors." She continued with her spell as blood spilled out of Caidel's mouth. "I will find a way to the Enchanted Forest." She released the man and he fell to the floor, barely conscious. "And I will make sure all you humans know your place."

The fae left him, their session ending for the time being. Caidel knew his life was coming to its end but he would rather that than help the fae leave the prison Blue and Merlin had created.

Merlin had tasked him to keep watch of the fae ever since the end of the war and he had been doing such task ever since. But everything changed when about 10 decades ago, the fae had manage to create a crack in the prison Blue and Merlin had created.

They had managed to suck the portal jumper before he could leave the in between worlds and get back to the Hall of Doors. Merlin had warned him about this. There was always the chance that Gwenwyfar and her followers would break free...that was why Merlin's grandson was the key to ending the conflict once and for all.

Caidel had heard of him then, before his imprisonment. That the grandson of Merlin had become the Dark One, the curse that originated from his own grandmother. But even as Caidel had observed him from afar, the portal jumper knew that there was something different about this Dark One than those before him.

One of course would be the young boy he would always protect. Caidel knew the love of a father to a son anywhere. There was no mistaking it when Rumplestiltskin draped an arm around the boy.

His thoughts wandered back to his own family. Was his son still alive? Maybe his own grandson was older than him by now. He shuddered at the thought. His grandson was the only other person he had given a magical hat to. Knowing the boy, he would have become a portal jumper as well.

Caidel prayed that his grandson wouldn't suffer the same fate as him.

* * *

"So you dumped him," began Regina as Zelena ended her story. Robin sat near her, his daughter carefully wrapped in his arms, asleep.

Zelena sat opposite them, a bottle of whiskey on the table in any attempt to try and drown her little sorrow of her past.

Regina could tell that the feelings were mutual...well in Zelena's case anyway. She didn't have much interaction with Hades when they were in the Underworld but her mother's little antics had shed some new light to Regina.

"He was just using me to get what he wanted," whispered Zelena softly. "People like him don't have True Love."

"People like us you mean," corrected Regina and as Zelena turned to her, she clarified. "Villains."

Zelena snorted and drowned another glass. "You're not a villain sis. You bat for the good guys now." She motioned with her hands towards Robin. "You have your little archer. You have your happy ending. Villains don't get that."

"Rumplestiltskin has True Love," pointed out Regina.

"Yeah but his son is dead," pointed out Zelena. "Not really the happy ending he wanted." She drained the glass again. "You need to take her far from here." She looked at the bundle in Robin's arms. "Out there is the only place she'll be safe."

"The only place she'll be safe is by her parents' side," remarked Regina as she stood. "Both her parents."

"Why are you being-this?" asked Zelena giving her a very confused look. "You're being nice to me, after everything I've done."

"Well mother let slip something when we were in the Underworld," she then lifted a glass vial and placed on the table near Zelena. "I guess it's time you remembered it too."

"You saw her?" asked Zelena, her eyes widening a little. "She was in the Underworld? She was ok? Hades didn't-"

"From the looks of it," began Regina heading to the door with Robin. "He was looking out for her." Robin had left the house and Regina made to follow but stopped and turned to her one last time. "If he was really angry at you or if the feelings weren't mutual, I don't think he would have taken care of our mother like that."

With that last thought, Regina left Zelena to think about a couple of things.

Robin waited for her outside, the baby still sound asleep. "I take it that the conversation you and your mother had was about Zelena."

Regina nodded. "We've met when we were younger." She paused and turned back to look at the house. "We actually bonded in a sense…"

"Why didn't you recognize her before then?" asked Robin.

"Our mother thought it best to erase our memory of that particular encounter," said Regina. "I wish they could have talked...I mean Zelena only really did care about someone giving a damn about her...loving her." _Just like me._ Thought Regina as she turned to look at Robin.

"You think giving her that memory back will change things?" asked Robin, his hesitation clearly evident in his voice.

"I don't know…" began Regina. "But with what Merlin told us, we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Your sister and the lord of the Underworld?" began David as he sat near Mary Margaret and Neal. "That is one heck of an age-gap."

"And Emma and the pirate are what?" asked Regina with a snort. "Our lives aren't actually normal, Prince Charming."

David raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry, but this is Zelena we're talking about."

"She's my sister," argued Regina, the same argument she has had ever since they had thwarted Zelena's time travel curse. "I have to give her another chance."

"Until when are we giving her a second chance?" fired back her stepson-in-law, who also happened to be her adoptive son's maternal grandfather...yeah talk about normal lives, Regina thought.

"You're giving the pirate a second chance after his little Underworld stint," replied Regina, her anger over the situation spilling. "Not to mention when he had worked for my mother."

She paused and continued to glare at them. "You gave me a second chance all because of Henry. What's stopping you from giving it to everyone else?"

"Because is she really worthy of it?"

The damn broke and Regina stood to face David. "Rumplestitlskin was always worthy of it and look at how we treated him."

Silence descended over them and Robin turned to her. "You weren't just talking about Zelena weren't you, Gina?"

Regina sighed and turned to her True Love. "I hate feeling like this…"

"Like what?" asked Robin, knowing too well that she needed to voice it out lest it eat her whole.

"The feeling when you realize how hypocritical you have become just because you've been playing for the other team," she turned to Mary Margaret and David. "When you just see yourself as a hero but for everyone else...you're just a hypocrite."

"Regina, Gold didn't-"

"Didn't what?" cut off Regina. "David, he killed himself to stop Pan. He was the Dark One for centuries and did he ever try to rid the world of light?"

She stopped and shook her head. "You've all forgiven Killian for what he almost did but Gold knew it wouldn't work and we would have just gotten ourselves into a bigger problem." She paused again remembering that time before they had all headed to the Underworld. "We just let Emma blackmail him into coming with us when it was already what he had intended to do...go to the Underworld and never come back."

"If he was the one doing the blackmailing we wouldn't condone it," continued Regina. "But because it was Emma it was ok. Heck, everything Emma had done as the Dark One was ok because she was your daughter."

"She's right," replied Mary Margaret, after a pause. "We only did look at Gold as an ally when we needed him to be. When he or Belle needed us, we always turn our back." She turned to David. "Heroes aren't about choosing who to help...we lend a hand to everyone who needs it."

"Not just to the people we consider family," finished David with a sigh. "We owe him an apology...when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up," replied Regina but as if on cue Regina phone rang and she was surprised to see it was Dr. Whale that was calling her. "He's awake?"

"No, but you'd better get here," replied Whale in haste. "The Blue Fairy just arrived and I don't think Belle can handle the fairy all by herself."

* * *

Belle didn't know what to do. She had paced the room but that just pushed her nerves to no end. Sitting down and clinging to Rumple's free hand didn't help at all.

Anytime he would wake...and he wouldn't remember. Belle wanted to laugh as her own husband's words rang in her mind when Elsa had appeared to Storybrooke, saying she didn't have any memory of how she had been in the Dark One's vault.

" _An all-too-common affliction 'round these parts."_

"I guess our lives would be so much simpler if memory loss never played a role in it," whispered Belle as she remember her own experience with amnesia. The whole Lacey fiasco.

She suddenly felt a shift of magic, being slightly curious at how she could even tell that but focused more on the problem at hand...especially since the problem suddenly walked into the room, wand at the ready.

The Blue Fairy made to flick her wrist when Belle grabbed her arm and pushed her out the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

Belle completely forgot that she had intended to talk to the Blue Fairy herself...the fact that the senior fairy was actually related to her husband had been a great shock.

"Stopping Merlin from erasing his memory," remarked Reul Ghorm as she tried to push pass the other woman.

"That's not your decision to make," replied Belle, stopping her once again.

"And I suppose you do since your his wife," replied Reul Ghorm. "Just like you decided to banish him because it was best for everyone."

Belle eyes widened at her tone. The Blue Fairy never cared for her husband, let alone during that time, she had been trapped by Rumple along with the other fairies in the hat...why was she suddenly acting like this towards him? Did she really feel any remorse for her godson?

"Merlin doesn't know what he's doing," pushed on the Blue Fairy. "He has used this solution of his countless times and it has never worked. It only leads to more problems."

"How do you know that?" asked Belle, slightly doubting agreeing with Merlin now. "Merlin said that Rumple needed to learn magic from scratch and it would be difficult if he had his memories of being the Dark One and-"

"Merlin is an idiot and I've known him far longer than you have Belle," replied the Blue Fairy, her patience reaching its limit. "Stand aside. I know what is best for Rumplestiltskin."

"That's funny," came the voice of the Evil Queen and for once Belle was relieved to hear her voice. She turned to see her along with David, Hook and Emma. "I don't think Baelfire would agree with you if he were still alive."

The Blue Fairy glared at that remark. "I did not know everything back then." She paused and turned towards the room. "If I had known what I do now, I would have acted differently."

"Please," began Belle. "Just tell us what you know."

The Blue Fairy seemed to consider the bookworm's request, for a moment at the most because she then raised her wand and she was in Rumplestiltskin's room, a magical ward already closing access to the rest of them.

"No!" shouted Belle as she tried to get inside the room, the magical barrier holding. David quickly got her out of the way for Regina and Emma to start their own magical means to get inside the room. "Don't hurt him!"

The Blue Fairy did not pay them any attention. There was only one or two people she knew that could bring down that barrier...and no they were not the Evil Queen and the Saviour.

Merlin wasn't going to rob her of a second chance with her godson. She would teach Rumple magic herself if need be but she would not let Merlin dictate things again.

She had let him do whatever he wanted back then and it all came crashing down on her. This time, they were going to do things her way...and maybe have a fighting chance against her sister.

* * *

_No!_

Rumple turned at the sound. That was Belle. He'd know her scream anywhere. He made to run to the voice but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Merlin studying him.

"That was Belle," said Rumple plainly, his desire to go to the woman he loved evident.

"She's not in any danger," replied Merlin.

"Then what is going on?" asked Rumple, his voice rising a little. He was always like this when he worried for someone he cared about, no matter if his grandfather just told him everything was alright.

"Your godmother is proving to be a very untrusting woman," replied Merlin with a sad sigh. "Though I can't really blame her."

"She didn't agree with your plan I take it," replied Rumple with an understanding. "She has to see that it does make great sense for me to learn magic as a blank slate."

"Well as you can tell," began Merlin. "Your godmother has had experiences with my plans and let's just says most of them never turned out greatly."

"It's just a memory spell…" began Rumple, slightly confused on what the fuss was about. "It's not like she's new to the whole ordeal. It's been quite an all-too-common affliction 'round our parts."

Merlin had to laugh because that same line was something he had seen while she had allowed Belle access to her own memories. That one briefly flickered and Merlin had to agree that the people of Storybrooke have had the case of memory loss far too frequent that it was basically a part of their lives already.

"I'm still surprised that you're taking this lightly," began Merlin with a slight hesitant smile. "Especially given what had happened to your wife."

Rumple grimaced at the thought of Lacey and the things Rumple had done just to get Belle back from that cursed persona. "I'm not going to turn to Mr. Gold right? From my understanding, I'll just be back to the cowardly spinner...before the Dark One curse."

"A little bit of both I think," replied Merlin. "The same heart of the Spinner willing to do whatever it is to save his son but with the sarcasm and flare of Mr. Gold so as to not let the likes of your godmother push you around."

"Oh joy," replied Rumple in a manner that told Merlin that this was truly Malcolm's son but the eyes were so much like his own that he couldn't help his heart clench...those eyes were his own but at the same time Vivienne's.

Magic tingled and both men felt the beginnings of a spell. Merlin mentally cursed. Reul Ghorm was truly proving to be a nuisance in her old age.

"What's happening?" asked Rumple as he felt the magic in the air.

"Your godmother being an idiot."

* * *

Blue raised her wand even as the protests from the hall grew louder. The spell surrounded her godson but before she could put any power behind the spell, a white mist surrounded Rumple and blasted her back.

No that wasn't her godson's magic. It was an entire different signature and Blue looked up from the floor to see the translucent form of Merlin glaring down at her.

"You're really pushing it Reul Ghorm," said Merlin, making no move to help her from the floor.

"You're really giving me no choice, Merlin," replied Blue as she got up and dusted herself. "You are not taking his memory away from him."

"He agrees with the plan," argued Merlin. "His memory, his choice Reul Ghorm. Or do you wish to strip him of his own free will, like you've always wanted for the Dark One."

"I didn't-"

"That's not a good excuse and you know it," hissed Merlin startling everyone on the other side of the barrier.

"Things would have been different," insisted Blue, not backing down.

"You already saw that it wouldn't be, Reul Ghorm!" shouted Merlin. "What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me?" fired back Blue. "What happened is for the past 300 years I have lived my life hating the person I promised to protect! All because the person I trusted the most wiped away my memory and used my own godson for his own means."

The gasps from the hall did not fall on deaf ears but the two older beings chose not to acknowledge them.

Regina turned to Belle who did not react. "How long have you known?"

"Recently," replied Belle as she pointed to Merlin. "He came to me earlier and showed me what had happened before, during the first war."

"It shouldn't be a surprise," began David. "Back in the Underworld, Pan already told us Merlin and Blue had a history and that Merlin had wiped Blue's memory stopping her from helping her best friend's son…"

"I guess putting two and two together never crossed our minds," added Emma. "Especially with the part Blue played in separating Neal and Gold."

"I guess that's why she's a bit pissed," pointed out Killian.

"You would have done the same thing I did, Reul Ghorm," hissed Merlin. "How many times do we have to go over this? Rumple is where he is needed to be. Never under your care, taking the Dark One curse, having it taken away from him and-"

"Suffering the entire time he's been alive?" demanded Blue. "Your own grandson, Merlin! Your plan has done nothing but ruin that boy's life."

"He is no longer a boy that you can nurture, Blue," fired back Merlin. "He is a grown man who can decide for himself. And he has decided!"

"With whatever false information you have given him," said Blue in return. "Just like you told us so that we would agree with your manipulation of Nimue."

If Merlin hadn't been conserving his magic to stay in the living world, he would have lashed out. It took a lot of his self control not too and just took a deep breath. "I told you I'd earn your trust back, Reul Ghorm."

"I never said I wanted to trust you again, Merlin," whispered Blue dangerously and Merlin was surprised by that.

"Well you have no choice," said Merlin as he walked closer to her. "Like it or not, we need to help each other to defeat Gwenwyfar once and for all."

He turned and disappeared, the barrier on the door following suite. Belle studied the loss expression on the senior fairy's face and something from Merlin's memories stirred inside Belle's mind.

A conversation Merlin had overheard from his daughter, son-in-law and the fairy in question.

_I've said it before, you and Merlin would actually make a great couple._

_I've told you Merlin still has his eyes on Nimue. I don't think he's going to fall in love with anyone else._

_Stop teasing Malcolm...but you know it isn't hard to see it, actually._

_Vivienne!_

_Just saying._

"There's more to it, isn't there Blue?" asked Belle all of a sudden. "It's not that he wiped your memory of what really happened, or the fact that you weren't able to mourn your friends…" She paused, not really sure if she should continue or not but the resignation in Blue's eyes prompted Belle on. "It's because he didn't trust you to help."

"It's more like he didn't want me around," whispered Blue, as she sighed and kept her wand. "Merlin always does what he wants to...no changing that trait of his even if he's already dead."

She turned to leave but stopped and made eye-contact with Belle. "Call me one he wakes, please."

"I will," replied Belle with what she thought was a reassuring smile but the senior fairy just nodded her gratitude and left.

"What was that?" asked David as he and Killian exchanged a confused look while the ladies in the room all exchanged a knowing one.

"Men." agreed Belle, Regina and Emma as they rolled their eyes.

"Can't see what's right in front of them" finished Regina much to bewilderment of the other two. Regina and Emma all but pushed David and Killian out there and also asked Belle to keep them updated.

It was nice to have the room back to the two of them...well one of them while the other still slept. It was any moment now that Rumple would wake and the anxiety crept back in.

The little excitement with Blue managed to rid Belle of those thoughts but it all came back like a tidal wave crashing to shore.

Maybe she could grab another cup of-

A soft groan came from the bed and Belle's eyes widened as she turned to study his face, eyes fluttering, finally overcoming that last obstacle before finally Belle was rewarded with a pair of deep brown eyes searching the room.

His eyes travelled all around the room, seemingly trying to understand where he was or what he was doing there...until finally his eyes landed on her.

"Who-who are you?"

She had prepared herself for this, tried to keep in mind what Merlin had said...but it still felt like someone had stabbed her with a dagger as those familiar brown eyes of her husband, those eyes that always had nothing but love when she looked through them, now only bore confusion and no affection at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, more things are explained and we check back with the people in the Vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no clue what to do with Zelena in between. She already has ending but I have no clue what to do with her in between. I want to justify why she's suddenly on the heroes, side. Like a real honest act that could redeem her somewhat...but killing Hades is out of the question because I need him. 

 

Belle concluded that Victor did have magical powers because he knew when the right time to come check on his patients.

Whale had been inside the room as soon as Rumple had woken. He had the nurses usher Belle out, telling her that he didn't want the man to panic. Why on earth would he think Rumple would panic? Did Merlin tell him what was going on as well?

The nurses ushered her to the waiting area and Belle sat down and buried her head in her hands. Merlin had told her what was going to happen. She had tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen once he woke up...but the confusion in those brown eyes that usually calmed her were enough to shatter her heart.

Belle tried not to cry because she knew that this must have been what was like with the whole Lacey fiasco for Rumple. But he had pulled through from that. He managed to make her fall in love with him all over again.

Rumple didn't waste his time crying over the fact that his True Love didn't remember him at all and Belle should do just that.

She raised her head in determination and wiped away the tears from her face. Rumple needed her and she wasn't going to let a thing like memory get in her way.

She fished out her phone and informed the others that Rumple was awake, knowing full well that Regina and the Blue Fairy would instantly-

"Why are you here?' demanded the Evil Queen as she appeared in the waiting room.

"Victor's inside," said Belle, her voice neural. "He was panicking slightly…"

"Because he doesn't know a thing," finished Regina as she sat next to Belle just as the Blue Fairy appeared next.

"Has he showed up yet," said Blue, her tone the exact same as she addressed Merlin. "Figures," she said as Belle shook her head. "Never around when things are problematic."

"So who is Gwenwyfar and what is going on between you and Merlin?" asked Regina, getting to the point as both Belle and Blue glared at her, for different reasons. "What? Merlin, I think, is here to stay for a while and we can't have you bickering and waste our time. Especially with whatever it is you two are obviously planning to stop."

"Well you can't ask me not interfere, Your Majesty," Blue spat the title as she stood her ground. "It is my sister who we are facing."

"And we could be more prepared if you would just share your knowledge with us," fired back Regina just as the Charmings, Killian and Robin entered the waiting area. "You have your memories back, I take it. You don't have any other excuse."

"My cooperation in this matter does not concern you," hissed Blue but Mary Margaret just got in between the two women.

"We don't have time for this," said Mary Margaret as she gave Regina a look. She then turned to Blue. "Merlin mentioned about defeating someone once and for all, who is that Blue"

"Her sister," said Regina and Mary Margaret glared at her and her step mother just shrugged. "She just confirmed it before you all barged in." The Evil Queen turned to the Blue Fairy. "How do we know she won't just sell us out to her sister as well?"

"How dare you even consider that," said Blue, her voice filled with venom. "None of your were even born yet during that time. You have no idea what I have done to ensure that my own sister would be stopped."

"Yeah well you didn't stop her now did you?" asked Regina, her voice low but the power was still behind them.

"Enough," said David, coming forward. "Look we are all in the dark with some things and it's better if we laid out all our cards." He turned to Blue. "Back in the Underworld, Merlin had mentioned a war amongst magic users. It was brought up as part of the explanation as to how Merlin was Gold's grandfather, but now think he mentioned it because it has something to do with whatever is happening now."

"What is happening now is a repeat of the great magical war that happened centuries ago," explained Blue as she sighed and walked away from their little group. "Merlin mentioned his relationship with Rumplestiltskin. Did he mention Rumple's mother?"

"Vivienne," said Emma. "Her name was Vivienne and that she was the White Fairy."

"She had inherited that part of her magic, from the previous White Fairy yes," said Blue, not turning back to face them. "Some fairies are given titles based on the wands they use. The White Wand of Authority chose a human able to use magic to be its new wielder...and that was Rumple's mother."

"The war was sparked when the announcement of who would inherit the wand was made," continued Blue as all ears were on her. "My sister Brighid, the previous White Fairy, was passing on and wands of that power usually chose its own wielder. Many believed it would be my other sister, Gwenwyfar...but everyone was surprised that it turned out to be a human."

She paused as she looked out the window, images of a forgotten time played around at the back of her mind, memories that had only recently returned to her. "Gwenwyfar had always hated the idea of humans having magic. She believed that humans only existed to serve magical creatures. That was why humans were created originally without magic. But with humans managing to get their hands on magical items and knowledge of the world, humans had magic in their grasp."

"So this psycho sister of yours wants to enslave humans," began Regina.

"Humans without magic yes," clarified Blue. "Those with magic meant their end slowly and painfully." She paused to gather her thoughts. "Gwenwyfar had only been vocal about her beliefs….but when Vivienne inherited the White Wand and Brighid left me in charge of the fairies, she renounced being a fairy and called herself and her followers by a different name, the fae."

"I still don't see how that relates to know," raised Killian. "Yes, you've explained Gold's past. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"The war between fairies, humans and fae ended not because Gwenwyfar died," continued Blue. "Not one of us had enough power to really subdue her, let alone kill her. So Vivienne, Merlin and I had created a prison for her and her followers. We knew it wouldn't hold her forever and so I had devised a warning signal, in case Gwenwyfar was close to escaping." She waved her wand and a black candle with silver vine-like design wrapped around it. It was already emitting a low flame.

"Once this candle is burned up," began Blue, finally turning to face all of them. "Gwenwyfar will be free."

Silence descended upon them all. After a moment, Blue returned the candle to the convent with a wave of her wand.

"So how do we stop her?" asked Emma. "You imprisoned her so you could find a way to stop her, I take it. So what's the plan."

"Rumple," said Belle and everyone turned to her. "Merlin showed me some of his memories of the war and he had an idea."

She turned to Blue who just stared right back at her. "The way to defeat Gwenwyfar was to use different kinds of magic. Light, dark, human, fairy...Rumple is the only one capable of all those magic because of his heritage-"

"And because his grandfather manipulated his life," hissed Blue. "Merlin prevented me from taking in Rumple and Malcolm when Vivienne died. If I had known-"

"Then he wouldn't have been the Dark One," countered Robin. "Belle just said that in order to defeat your sister, a person would need to be able to use all kinds of magic."

"Who says Rumple wouldn't have learned if he had been raised by myself?" rounded Blue on the outlaw.

"The things that happened to Rumple shaped who he is now," argued Belle. "He was never a Dark One who wanted to rid the world of light magic. He only wanted to protect his family. He needed to face all those trials to prepare him-"

"Is that really your point of view or has Merlin's own memories manipulated you into his own line of thinking," said Blue. "Would you really make your own grandson suffer like that?"

"Oh that's rich, coming from you," said Regina. "In his shoes, you would have done the same. Maybe even worse."

Blue raised her wand but David got between them. "Enough! This is not the time for us to fight amongst ourselves."

"We need to find other means," began Emma. "We can't just rely on one man to shoulder the burden for us. It's our own lives at stake and we should do something about it."

"And what do you propose we do," asked Regina. "It's not like we can go against a fairy that has about centuries worth of magical knowledge and strength."

"Belle," began David as he turned to her. "Did Merlin show you anything else that might help us?"

Belle bit her lip and tried to concentrate. The memories had all gone by so fast and it actually surprised her that she could remember some important details given the moment. But right now she was drawing a blank.

"Not right now," began Belle. "But maybe-"

"I hate to interrupt your magical debate," began Whale as he entered the waiting room. "But a very translucent centuries old magician would like to speak to you in the hallway."

* * *

"I still don't understand what was so menacing about this place," said Emily as she and Baelfire walked around the Dark One's Vault. "I mean why would the Dark One even need a vault in the first place?"

"I don't know," said Baelfire as he continued on walking, trying to find any clue as to where to find a door that would be opened when the right time came. "I'm pretty sure our great grandmother just wanted to have a place of her own."

"Yeah because Dark Ones are very materialistic," commented Emily as she continued to walk behind her brother. After a few more minutes of walking and silence, Emily had enough of the dark and teleported both of them to the dagger's hiding place for a change of scenery.

"Hey!" said Baelfire as he turned and glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? Warn me first."

"You're no fun, Bae," grumbled Emily as she sat down, playing around with the flowers and plants near her. Baelfire just shook her head and removed the sword strapped to his side. He dropped the torch he was holding and Emily extinguished the fire.

"There's nothing really fun about our current situation Ly," began Baelfire as he laid down on the ground beside her.

"So why are we roaming around in the dark then?" asked Emily, her focus on the piece of plant she was trying to grow magically.

"Trying to figure the place out more," replied Baelfire as he closed his eyes. "The souls of the previous Dark Ones are no longer here so might as well maximize our curiosity."

"Right…" replied Emily, dragging the word out. "And finding the place where new Dark Ones are transported was not on your agenda."

Baelfire snorted and turned to glare at her. "Stumble upon yet, maybe…"

"Bae, I've told you," began Emily, turning to look at her brother. "It's not a physical room that you can simply destroy. It's not like you destroy the dagger, you destroy the Darkness."

"Well at least maybe we can figure a way to stop it once and for all," argued Baelfire. "We're tapped in the Vault of the Dark One. I'm pretty sure if there's a way defeat the Dark One, the answer is here."

"I don't think that was the purpose of this place when Nimue created it," replied Emily.

"She created it to store dark magic," said Baelfire. "Or that was what Merlin told me. It was so that the Black Fairy would be weakened."

"Yes because Gwenwyfar could only use Dark Magic," snorted Emily. She paused and eyed her brother. "I doubt you would have been able to stop Emma from becoming the Dark One if we had found that place."

Baelfire opened his mouth to argue but Emily cut him off. "I know we're in the Vault but I don't think the other Dark Ones would have just let us walk to their ritual place and stop someone from becoming the new Dark One."

"Well maybe we could have followed them to the Vault's opening," said Baelfire and Emily gave him an amused smile. "See I'm not always only thinking about Emma…"

"Yes, being an afterthought is very reassuring Baelfire," replied Emily with a smile. But the smile turned into a wince when at the back of her mind, she heard someone shouting.

"Ly?" asked Baelfire, sitting up all of a sudden. "What's wrong?'

"Hades being a jerk," mumbled Emily as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon enough, threads of light blue magic appeared before them and they grouped together to create a somewhat translucent form of Hades with a scowl on his face.

"I don't tend to react nicely to being called a jerk," said Hades, giving Emily a disapproving look. "Even if I do have a soft spot for you, my dear."

"You have a soft spot for everyone, Hades," replied Emily as she and Baelfire remained on the ground. "What do you want?"

"Just an update," said Hades as he began walking around the room (well technically it was part of the forest but who was keeping tabs). "All the others previous Dark Ones are in the Underworld...except for your great grandmother."

"But Papa stabbed himself and Nimue with Excalibur right?" clarified Baelfire. "Wouldn't that have killed her as well?"

"Well if she was technically alive by that point yes," began Hades. "But she wasn't...she was basically a soul...walking around the living world, much like Merlin is doing right now." he stopped and grumbled, "Which is breaking a lot of rules by the way."

"So where is Nimue's soul then?" asked Emily. "Does Excalibur have the same capability as that crystal you sent me to find."

"You mean the Olympian Crystal I had you find so that I'd release you?" said Hades with a smug smirk that Baelfire wanted to punch him square in the face...if only he wasn't translucent.

"Just answer the question," hissed Baelfire, getting to his feet but Emily placed a hand on his arm and he sat back down.

"Yeah you definitely inherited that temper from your mother," replied Hades but at Emily's glare, he got back to business. "I don't think Excalibur has the ability to destroy a soul like that of the Olympian Crystal."

"You don't think?" asked Emily. "There's a big difference from thinking and knowing, Hades."

"Well the person who does know is my brother and there is no way I am crossing that bridge," replied Hades hotly. "As of now, I am concluding that Nimue's soul has been destroyed, end of story."

* * *

"He's asleep," said Whale as everyone filed out of the waiting room to the hallway just outside Rumplestiltskin's room. "Merlin did something before I could properly sedate him but I guess that's better than considering the other drugs I'm putting into his body."

"Physically speaking, is he ok?" asked Belle sa the entire group seemed to have already started bombarding Merlin with questions.

"Don't tell him I said this,' began Whale as he shrugged. "But he's marginally better than when you and Regina had brought him in. He's immune system seems to be functioning now and his blood work's fine. Even the chest wound is almost completely healed. The only thing I'm really worried about now is how extremely underweight he is."

"I don't he has had anything decent to eat ever since he came here," said Belle, feeling the guilt of banishing her husband hit her full force once again. "I don;t think Emma fed him properly when she kidnapped him."

"But you had a couple of days with him right?" asked Whale.

"Yeah but he was focused on keeping ourselves safe from Emma and then Killian, I didn't notice if he ate anything," began Belle, her heart sinking further. Once again, she had put other things before her own husband.

"Well once he wakes up, I'll be prescring loads of Granny's cheeseburgers and lasagna," said Whale with a small smile. "Who knows maybe Jeff and I could drag him for a guy's night out."

Belle smiled and nodded. She keeps forgetting that not everyone in town had bad deals with Rumplestiltskin. Jefferson and Victor had better encounters with her husband, unlike most people.

"Thank you, Victor," said Belle and Whale smiled.

"No problem," replied Whale as he motioned to the others. "It looks like they're waiting for you. I'll leave you to it."

Belle turned to see Merlin giving her an encouraging smile, the same as that when he smiled at her while they were in Camelot.

"As I was saying," began Merlin as Belle joined their little gathering in front of Rumple's room. "I've taken away a portion of Rumple's memories. Not all, he might get a few flashbacks as time goes by...but so far he doesn't have any memory of having magic."

"What about the curse?" asked Regina.

"He retains his cursed memories," answered Merlin. "Memories yes, persona not necessarily. But my grandson is quick witted cursed or not."

"So what happens next?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm assuming Reul Ghorm hsa filled you in with the growing threat that is coming this way," said Merlin as the others shrugged. "Gwenwyfar will be out of her prison, we need to assume sooner than later." He turned to Belle. "I've taken away Rumple's memories of having magic because he needs to harness his magical capabilities in all types of magic. Light, dark, human, fairy...all of these if he is going to be ready to face the Black Fairy."

"Because if he did have his memories, he'd just use the magic that is already familiar with him," pointed out David and Belle had to smile. David was nothing like how the Land Without Magic has portrayed its princes.

"Correct,' replied Merlin. "But I don't want him learning just magic." He eyed the prince then turned to look at the outlaw and the pirate. "Physical attacks were also present during that war and it'd be useful if he knew how to handle a sword, or a crossbow and a pistol."

"You want us to train Rumplestiltskin to use a sword?" asked David.

"And use a gun?" raised Killian. "Mate, if you've erased his memories of being the Dark One, I highly doubt he'd be alright with that. Let alone be alright with me being anywhere near him."

"I've erased his knowledge of magic," clarified Merlin. "I'm not sure how much of his memories of you are there or not. You'll have to ask him."

"So let me guess this straight," began Regina. "The only way to defeat Gwenwyfar is for Gold to be able to use all kinds of magic. In order for him to do that, he needs us to teach him magic and for him to survive, they need to teach him how to fight not just with magic."

"In a sense," replied Merlin with a smile. "He's going to need all of your help with this. You, Emma, Reul Ghorm, Maleficent...even your sister Regina."

"Zelena is here?" demanded Belle, turning from Merlin to Regina and the Charmings.

"Yes, and she's-"

"No," said Belle strongly. "That women is going nowhere near my husband."

"She was able to use my wand," argued Merlin.

"I was able to use it as well," countered Regina. "But I highly doubt I'd be able to do it again. Zelena would-"

"No," said Belle. "She's going to stay away from Rumple, no matter what you say. She's the reason why Rumple lost his son. She imprisoned him for a year-"

"I know, Belle," began Merlin. "I know. But right now, we cannot waste time. Right now, Rumple may not have those memories about Zelena. If that is the case then she can teach him how to use my wand...but if he has his memories then we won't push it."

Belle fell silent. Any more arguments would just prolong the conversation and like Merlin said, time was not on their side.

"Rumple knows what he has to do," continued Merlin. "He's confused about a lot of things but he knows what is being asked of him." At his words, he turned to Blue. "He chose this."

"What else can we do?" asked Emma.

"Try to strengthen your number," replied Merlin. "I've been roaming around and getting a few more allies. Light and dark doesn't matter right now...it's about keeping ourselves alive."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Robin.

"Gwenwyfar's main objective is to enslave humanity and she has a lot of magical creatures who share the same view," began Blue. "Those humans who could use magic on the other hand were killed."

"She doesn't really need a whole lot of us sticking around," added Merlin. "She wants to rule the world with a few humans who will act us slaves for her own whim."

"And right now we're no match for her," finished David. "So allies, magical allies."

"Not just magical allies your highness," said Merlin. "There will always be strength in numbers, magical or not."

Merlin was about to say something more but he suddenly stopped. Both Regina and Emma sensed the pull of magic and it was clearly centered around the dead sorcerer.

"I must go," said Merlin. "Rumple will be asleep until sunrise. He won't be as confused as he was earlier so it'll be easier to talk to him."

Before anyone else could object, he disappeared.

"Oh that was really helpful," said Regina, glaring at the spot Merlin stood. "I'll try and find Maleficent and ask her about magical education."

"I'll do that," replied Blue. "You have other problems to consider."

"She's right," raised Mary Margaret. "We need to tell everyone what is going on. Town meeting could do the trick and you're still mayor."

Regina shrugged but didn't make any arguments.

"I'll stay with him," said Belle, not waiting for any answer and heading inside the room. Rumple was sound asleep, face relaxed in a way that Belle has rarely seen of him. It broke her heart a little knowing what hardship he had endured and will still endure in the coming times.

She wished she could help but she didn't have any magic, didn't have any sort of physical strength to offer to help. All she had were her books...would that be enough to help him? Would she be enough to help him?

Belle walked over and sat on the chair right next to the bed, taking Rumple's free hand into her own.

Whether she could help or not...there was one thing Belle was sure of. Rumple wasn't going to face this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Belle's thoughts about Zelena will be expounded on the next chapter when she and Regina square off. Merlin makes more allies and someone finally returns to this story full time.
> 
> Another side note: Ly is pronounced just as the last syllable of Emily's name. So technically it 'li' or 'lee' but because I wanted it to still be similar to her name, I just spelled it with a 'y'. I could call her 'Em' because Baelfire would probably make a fact of disgust with that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a certain family connection is introduced. The heroes get organized while Belle deals with an awake Rumplestiltskin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter as compared to my usual updates but the discussion between two characters proved to be longer than I expected so I had to move that to the next chapter.

 

Blue wasn't up for interacting with everyone else in town. Frankly, she just wanted to head back to the convent and look over her books to find something, anything to get her godson his memories back.

It was more to spite Merlin than anything else but things would go smoother if Rumplestiltskin knew who he was and had the vast knowledge of magic he possessed than having a Spinner who was afraid for his son.

But she had to do this. After all, she has not spoken to Maleficent ever since that day she had told the young girl the truth about her mother. Her mother, a fairy, who had decided to give up who she was and become powerless.

Blue had no idea it would have worked during that time. She had no memories of Vivienne and Merlin was stuck as a tree...so her grasp of human and fairy interaction was minimal.

Hermia's Brown Wand of Nature was created by Blue herself and the senior fairy had hoped that it would be Hermia that would inherit the Blue Wan when the time came but all things changed when Lysander came to the picture.

Lysander was a farmer, a man with a good heart, and Hermia had fallen for the man there and then.

Hermia had asked if it was even possible but Blue said that it was either they turn Lysander into a fairy or Hermia give up her powers...both a thing that has never happened before in magical history.

Blue didn't even think it was going to work but whatever happened, happened. The Brown Wand's magic became dormant and Hermia lost her magic when she and Lysander shared True Love's Kiss.

But of course happy endings weren't meant for their kind and Lysander and Hermia lost their life when the king's men charged the village they were in and Maleficent was left an orphan.

Blue had given the girl her mother's wand and said that everything would make sense in the future. But of course Blue made the wrong decision of not making contact with the young girl after and Maleficent had also gone the same path as Gwenwyfar.

Blue had felt the Brown Wand's power when Maleficent had come back to Storybrooke with Rumple but its power was reserved somehow...maybe because it wasn't being used for its true purpose.

Maleficent and her daughter now lived in a house a few blocks from where Rumple's own home stood. She must have made a deal with her godson when they had arrived in Town or maybe during the days of him not being the Dark One, Rumple had reached out, knowing full well the experience of a single parent and their child not having any place to stay.

It was Belle that gave her the address but her godson's True Love had said she was going to inform Maleficent that she would be dropping by and Blue had no real objections. Maybe it would make things smoother.

True enough, when Blue arrived at the house, Maleficent was already waiting for her on the front porch.

"Reul Ghorm," greeted Maleficent.

"Maleficent," said Blue. "I hope Belle has informed you of what is happening."

"Yes," began the sorcerer. "But I much prefer to hear it from you." She studied the fairy closely. "Belle may be Rumplestiltskin's True Love, but magic is not something she is used to and things feel different since yesterday."

Blue wasn't surprised. The other fairies under her care could also feel something adrift and Maleficent's magical awareness was strong because of her heritage.

"I think it would be best if we sat down," said Blue and she began her tale.

* * *

"I don't think giving him a gun would be a great idea," said Killian as they had all but discussed how they were going about with Rumplestiltskin's hero training...well in this case, battle training.

The town hall meeting went rather smoothly in Regina's opinion and to some of the inhabitants of Storybrooke, it looked to be a time of peace and quiet. The people of Camelot were a bit on edge regarding going back home but Regina had given them two weeks to decide whatever it is they wanted to do.

From the looks of it, Merida was thinking of staying to help Rumplestiltskin, especially given the fact that the man had helped get her heart back. Regina did mention that she could use the wand anytime.

Well she had said it to everyone with confidence, but deep down she knew she'd have to ask Zelena to do it for them.

She still wasn't sure if she could use Merlin's wand again to be perfectly honest...but she had to give this people hope that they could return home...the residents of Camelot and the others who have been brought back to Storybrooke.

From what she had heard, the battle wouldn't be taking place just in the Enchanted Forest...it would cross realms and be present here...humanity was at stake here, and the fate of all the realms as they knew it.

"Emma and I could do that," said David. "You don't have to even teach him anything."

"Well, mate," countered Killian. "I'd wager I'll be the only familiar face to Rumplestiltskin-"

"Merlin didn't say that," fired back David. "He said that we'll have to ask Gold once he wakes up."

"Merlin already said that he had erased every memory of magic inside Rumplestiltskin's head...well he met me ages before he had magic." said Killian and Regina was surprised at the change in the pirate's tone. Emma must know something more because she gave Killian a piercing look that pretty much said stop feeling guilty.

"I don't really think firing a gun would even help under these circumstances," said Regina with a sigh. "I mean, he could pretty much counter a sword, an arrow or heck, even a bullet with a wave of his hand."

"Well Merlin said he should learn," pointed out Mary Margaret, then turned to David. "Between Robin, Merida and myself, I think we can handle the bow and arrow or crossbow."

David nodded before turning to Killian. "I'm adding Merida to the swords as well."

"She already did that," whispered Emma with a strong hint of guilt lining her words. "They spent about a couple of days in the woods sword fighting."

At her words, something clicked into place inside Regina's mind and her eyes widened. "Regina? What is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I think I understand why Merlin wants us to teach Rumple everything about defending himself," began Regina as she went to the nearby table where Henry's book was. She flipped through the pages and finally settled on the page where Spinner Rumplestiltskin was being tormented by soldiers planning to take away Baelfire.

"This was why he took on the Dark One Curse in the first place," explained Regina. "This is the Rumplestiltskin we are going to face and he should realize that the Dark One Dagger is not his only option."

"Wait, are we not going to tell him that Neal's dead?" asked Emma all of a sudden, giving Regina a surprised look. "We should tell him. You can't just give the man false hope that his son is alive only to have it taken away from him."

"That and when he sees Henry, he'll think the lad is his son," began Killian. "They do look alike."

"I don't think that's our choice to make," began David all of a sudden. "If Gold is already awake, it would Belle's decision whether to tell him or not."

"We're not even sure if he doesn't remember it in the first place," added Robin. "Merlin just said that Rumplestiltskin's memories of having magic were the ones gone. Maybe he does know that he was the Dark One...just not what he did."

"Which is again my point," said Regina. "Rumple always saw that power was the only thing that will help him protect his family...power equates to magic." She paused letting her words sink in. "Merlin wants us to train him in other things besides magic, not because of the skill but the traits that accompany them. Bravery, courage, cooperation...those are the things we learn from skills like sword fighting, shooting and other things."

"And to believe in yourself," added Mary Margaret, but she wasn't looking at any of them. She was looking back at Henry's book.

"Merlin wants us to teach him, not for just for the skill," continued Regina. "But so he will believe in himself that he is more than just the Dark One and a coward."

* * *

_Where am I?_

It was the first thought that popped into his head as the white ceiling came into focus. His head was pounding and his entire body felt like it was being dragged down by an elephant. By his point of view, he could only conclude that he was laying down. On something soft? Must be a bed but certainly not his own.

There was something attached to his right hand but lifting it to his line of sight proved to be a task he could barely do. So he just laid there, blinking, trying to to understand what was happening.

Before he could even gather his own thoughts, someone moved from his peripheral vision and after a moment, the figure came to his side, a hand suddenly on his arm.

"Hey."

The greeting was soft and he tried so very hard to se the figure...no person...He blinked a few more times and finally the person came into focus.

It was a good thing he was already laying down because he would have fallen at the sight in front of him. The person was a young woman. A very beautiful young woman with long brown curly hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to look into his very soul.

Her eyes betrayed the worry she felt but why on earth would they be directed in his direction.

She must have noticed his conflict because her hand was suddenly moving up and down his arm in a reassuring gesture.

"It's alright, just breathe," began the woman, the smile not leaving her face but it had softened a bit. When he had calmed down a bit, the woman pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed. "Do you know where you are?"

He gently turned his head to study the room, it was certainly not a room he has ever seen before. Frankly, he didn't think there was any room like this in the Frontlands at all. Was he transported somewhere? Why did the room have lights when there was no candle in sight? He turned to see a window but could only see the sky outside. How was that possible? The room was elevated, meaning higher ground and a room like that could only be in some sort of castle for dukes and nobility and he was just a spinner.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice. But then a sudden thought rammed through him. "Bae! Where is my son?!"

He all but shouted this and the woman stood again, trying to calm him down. But he was lost in his own memories…

As soon as he had focused on his son, waring images flew by his mind's eye. One very familiar, his boy playing near their battered home, soldiers suddenly arriving and taking another child from their village. But then things transformed differently, he was riding some sort of vehicle….a car his mind screamed at him...Milah was there, no wait her name was Melissa...they were driving down the road when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and pushed down off the road.

They died and he was left crippled. No! He crippled himself, not some sort of accident. He was in the Ogre Wars, he was a spinner. He was Rumplestiltskin.

Gold. No his name was Gold, he was now, currently a pawnbroker after retiring from being a lawyer after the accident. He moved to Storybrooke-

"Ahhh," he gasped as he cradled his head in his hands, conflicting memories battling for dominance inside his head.

He was Rumplestiltskin. He was a spinner. He had a son named Baelfire who was fourteen. He was from the Frontlands of the Enchanted Forest...

_No…_

He was Mr. Gold. He was a lawyer before but now a pawnbroker and owner of most of the properties in Storybrooke. He originally came from Glasgow, Scotland. His wife and son both died in a car accident that left him crippled...

"Breathe, Rumple," came the woman's voice and the sound of his name somehow calmed him down a little. He felt her hands on his arms again and she was sort of his anchor to his current reality. She instructed him to inhale and exhale, matching his deep breathes.

Finally, he could feel himself calming a little. He raised his head to meet her eyes and she smiled at him again. Who was this remarkable woman?

"I-thank you," managed Rumple, slightly surprised at how hoarse his voice was. He then remembered how she had called him earlier. "I'm sorry but do I know you, my lady?"

She looked to be of nobility and not someone he had come across before. His village was never visited by any knights or dukes because of their proximity to the battlefield.

"I don't think so," began the woman who moved to one side and was then offering him a cup of water. "Here, slowly…"

He took the cup, well it looked to be a cup but it was made out of what seemed to be fragile material, and drank slowly. The water reliving his dry throat. "Thank you." He stopped and studied her for a bit. "How did you know my name?" _Well one of my names anyway..._

The woman frowned slightly. "I know this might be very overwhelming...I thought you would at least remembers some details. Merlin did-"

The sound of Merlin's name felt like a trigger of some sort because a tidal wave of memories suddenly engulfed him and he was once again lost in the images.

" _You won't have your memory of magic, or using magic. You know you did something, things like stopping a war or making a deal but you won't remember how you did it. You won't remember teaching it to Regina or Zelena or even to their mother."_

Merlin's voice was then lost as images flashed before his eyes. He was standing in the forest with another man, the dagger raised above his head as he stabbed the other man through the heart.

He remembered having a castle and spinning...and there was even a library. He suddenly remembered making a deal with a man for his cloak...or was he a prince? Why would he even ask for a cloak?

Then there was this other man who would bring him things in exchange for gold...where did he get the gold?

Another person, a woman, and a curse? The curse that would reunite him with his ? Where was his son?

_Tell me about your son._

_I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really._

_And since then, you've loved no one, and no one has loved you._

Love...a cup with a small chip on its rim.

_I'm so sorry but, it's.. it's chipped. You—you can hardly see it._

_Oh, it's just a cup._

The mayor...the woman who had asked about the curse, suddenly standing opposite him, opposite the bars of the jail cell.

_What's your name?_

_It's Mr. Gold._

_Your real name._

_Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name._

_But what about moments spent elsewhere?_

He was standing at the lobby of Granny's...there was a blonde woman who seemed to be new in town. Maybe he could finally get someone to rent one of the empty apartments he had…

_Emma Swan._

He was Mr. Gold yes, under the curse that is.

_If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name._

_Rumplestiltskin. Now give me what I want._

_Such hostility. Over this? Such a...sentimental little keepsake._

"Rumple!"

The shout of his name manage to pull him out of the onslaught of memories...pieces of a life he could not make whole.

He panted as he turned to look at the room again...a hospital. A place in the Land Without Magic where injured people were treated. The main physician was Doctor Victor Whale...a man he could recall meeting in the Enchanted Forest...but for what purpose, he couldn't remember.

So this was going to be it. He had some selected memories he remembered, and other parts, specific, that he has forgotten.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman, coming to stand by his side, his hand in hers. Rumple's eyes darted from them to her eyes. This women felt familiar...but there was nothing in his current memory that would confirm otherwise.

"I'm…I don't really know," confessed Rumple. 'I have two sets of memories in my head and some things are just pushing forward when I suddenly think of them...or remember...or try to anyway."

"I understand," began the woman offering her a smile. "Why don't we start off slow, what's your name?"

"Rumplestiltskin," he answered. "Well back in the Enchanted Forest anyway. Here in Storybrooke, I'm Mr. Gold."

"Any other identity?" asked the woman and Rumple's mood darkened. She knew, of course she did.

"I'm the Dark One."


End file.
